El ritmo de mi vida
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Un joven con una vida poco comun para muchos, sabe de los riesgos, de los impedimentos, del dolor y las dificultades, pero aun lucha por conseguir su sueño, y nada ni nadie puede quitarselo...mas informacion dentro, mucho de la cultura hip-hop
1. 1Vida doble H

_Bueno eme aquí con otro fic, ya soy algo así como, un novato más o menos amaestrado en esto de escribir, y, esta historia llevo desarrollándola bastante tiempo en mi mente. Pero la razón por la cual hoy estoy escribiendo esto y no voy directo a la historia, es que bueno, creí, que debido al contenido de esta historia, es necesario dar esta:_

**ADVERTENCIA: **La siguiente historia es una historia, que desde varios puntos de vista, puede ser catalogada como obscena, debido al uso de varias "obscenidades" en el, tales como, "wey", "pendejo", "puto", etc. Si no se es tolerante a tal lenguaje, no se recomienda leer esta historia, si aun así, desea leer esta historia, no existe impedimento alguno. La siguiente historia también tiene que ver bastante con la cultura **Hip-Hop**, si no se es seguidor de dicha cultura, o si se tiene algo en contra de esta, se recomienda no dar lectura a este Fic, aunque, desde un punto de vista personal, se recomienda leer esta historia, principalmente al publico que no conoce, o no apoya dicho movimiento, ya que tratare de incluir mucho de lo que usualmente se ignora de esta cultura y forma de vida. Cual quiera que sea su respuesta ante esta indicación, gracias por su tiempo y atención.

Digimon y sus personajes, no me pertenece, le pertenecen a YONOSEKIEN, la historia, esa si es producto de mi retorcida imaginación, espero les guste, y si no, no importa.

_Bueno ya sin más, esta historia a de comenzar, espero la lleguen a disfrutar, pues es muestra de cuando mi imaginación se pone a volar.___

**El ritmo de mi vida**

**Capitulo 1-Vida doble H**

Odaiba, ¿Qué puedo decir de Odaiba?, bueno, es un lugar hermoso para vivir, una ciudad muy conocida, un paraíso para muchos. Esta gran ciudad es conocida por varias cosas, comercios importantes, grandes empresas, muchos y muy hermosos lugares que visitar, un verdadero paraíso para sus habitantes, y para quienes tienen la oportunidad de visitar este lugar, aunque será temporalmente. Sí, eso era hace años, cuando se empezaba a construir, hoy día la ciudad ha crecido tanto, que, bueno, no ha perdido su brillo por completo, solo no es como cuando los abuelos de los abuelos de la generación actual eran niños, ahora es una ciudad donde el bullicio es muy común, y bueno, esta ciudad en los últimos años se ha vuelto aun más importante y llamativa, por dos razones, la primera, es el gran interés que empresarios afamados y multimillonarios pusieron en esta ciudad, por lo cual la ciudad se convirtió en posiblemente una de las más ricas de todo el mundo, con buenas escuelas, calles seguras, y un gobierno justo y equitativo con todos sus habitantes. Si claro, si no se cuentan los llamados "barrios bajos" de dicha ciudad, los lugares donde vivía la gente que, no pudo llenar sus bolsillos a la hora en que el dinero empezó a lloverles, En realidad, son como campos de concentración, ya se imaginaras, una ciudad pequeña que nadie conoce, empieza a crecer y luego empieza a llegar gente "importante" a vivir a esta ciudad, la ciudad se expande, pero luego se topan con que no puede seguir creciendo, que se hace, muy fácil, toman a una familia de diez integrantes, les dicen que se larguen a espacios ridículamente pequeños considerando la cantidad de gente que vive en tales lugares, para que dos o tres personas vivan en enormes casas que en su vida, recorrerán completas, no critico a quien tenga la oportunidad y la fortuna de nacer y tener la vida resuelta, solo digo, ¿Qué pasa con quienes no?.

Les diré que pasa, son mandados a los barrios bajos, como ya había dicho, y estos hombres, mujeres y niños, aprenden a sobrevivir, son tachados de todo lo malo del mundo, y, aunque no todos sean inocentes, no por ello debe generalizarse, ¿o sí?, acaso porque en un lugar en que habiten cien personas, una de ellas es un ladrón, o un asesino, todos los demás lo son, no creo, pero la sociedad así lo ve, bueno, retomando, porque, muchas veces me desvió de lo que estoy haciendo y me pierdo y no me acuerdo de…de…¿de qué hablaba?...¡a si!, los barrios, bueno, en estos lugares, es donde principalmente se desarrolla esta historia, aunque tomara rumbos que nos lleven de la parte plebe de esta ciudad a la burguesa, solo pongan atención.

Un día común en las calles bajas de Odaiba, nos llevara a ver muchas cosas, créanme, aprendes mas observando que estudiando, o bueno, eso depende de que se trate verdad, ok, regresemos a lo importante, la vida, un día de la vida, si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de un soñador incansable, un joven que lleva en las venas dolor y sufrimiento, pero también mucho afecto, y muchas cosas buenas, un joven que a probado las mieles de la vida, y que también le ha tocado ir por senderos con espinas, ¿a quién me refiero?, bueno, a un joven cuya piel es mas colorida que la de sus compañeros, cuyo cabello rebelde y alborotado sobre su cabeza llama la atención, cuyos ojos son cafés, pero no un simple café, uno intenso, al igual que su cabello, un joven cuyo nombre es Taichi Yagami, pero que en las calles, es mejor conocido como…

-¡MISERABLE HIJO DE PERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-am…no, así no, ese es el grito de un hombre gordo, con una gorra en la cabeza, un delantal manchado de sangre y un cuchillo de carnicero bien afilado que persigue a un trió de adolecentes, de no más de diecisiete años, bueno, dos de diecisiete y uno de quince, pero, el punto es el mismo, aquellos tres chicos corrían tan aprisa como sus cansadas piernas les permitían huir del hombre que al igual que ellos se agotaba de perseguirlos tanto

-esperen…malditos mocosos-exclamaba aunque ya bastante alejado de ellos-maldito…pinche Tai…jaja…ese niño jamás entenderá-se dijo mientras se detenía y se recargaba en una pared para recuperar el aliento

-date por vencido Ryu, el desgraciado me ha roto como veinte ventanas en lo que va del año, y nunca cambia, ese chiquillo es incorregible-dijo un hombre recargándose en el marco su tienda destapando una botella de agua y dándosela al hombre que estaba agitado a su lado

-si…creo que si…no existe nadie en estos rumbos que no allá tenido que lidiar con ese vándalo-dijo y bebió el agua para saciar su sed

-ya tranquilo, sabes que es de buen corazón, no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de corregirlo porque no lograras nada

-sí, bueno, de todas maneras, se donde vive, al rato iré a hablar con la señora Yagami, para que el imbécil pague por sus fechorías, hasta luego Matsuda

-sí, hasta luego Ryu-se despidieron y ambos volvieron a sus asuntos

Mientras el trió de jóvenes se percataba de que ya no los perseguían y se metieron en un callejón para ocultarse y recuperar el aliento, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, y luego uno se hecho a reír como locos

-no se…como puedes tener tan buen humor…con lo que acaba de pasar Tai-dijo el chico más bajo y de cabellos rojizos, mientras que respiraba agitadamente

-tranquilo Izzy, si no nos paso nada pa que preocuparnos, ta todo bien

-sí, el carnicero no nos agarro, nos pudimos escapar de el, eso es de celebrarse-dijo animadamente el otro joven

-tú también Davis, ambos son o muy valientes, o muy estúpidos

-tú qué piensas que somos Izzy-pregunto animadamente el Castaño más alto

-¿enserio quieres que te responda?-Los tres se echaron a reír con ello y luego de otro rato recuperando el aliento se dispusieron a irse, mas al tratar de salir del callejón se toparon con un grupo de cinco jóvenes más o menos de su misma edad

-hey, hey, hey, pero que ven mis ojos, es la rata vil y homosexual de Yagami, ¿Qué haces por aquí Tai?, creí haber dejado bien claro que no quería intrusos en mi territorio

-trancas Zeker, nadamas damos la vuelta-el joven, de largo cabello negro y mirada dura de apodo Zeker miro al joven en silencio

-pues, no me importa porque me invaden mi territorio, podrás ser la mera vena de tu calle, tu vecindad y el parquecillo ese que esta junto, pero acá, es terreno de los de la mafia _Killer_

_-_no me digas que ahora llamas a tu pandilla mafia, pinche intento de gangter

-me estas retando Yagami, eso me sonó a reto, tú qué dices Mula-le dijo a uno de sus compañeros, alto, con bermudas gafas de sol y el pelo más corto que su amigo y todo alborotado

-si carnal, me sonó a que el Yagami ya se cree más que nosotros nomas porque se la pasa escribiendo en su libretita y asistiendo a las peleas el wey, pinche cabron, cree que va a progresar con esas mamadas el idiota-el grupo de jóvenes se comenzó a reír mientras que el trió seguía inmóvil pero sereno

-simón, pinche imbécil, la trais ahorita verdad puto, la pinche libretita esa, que tela pasas rayando todo el día, ¿Qué mierdas has hecho e wey?

-más de lo que tu lograras en toda tu vida, y eso solo hoy-dijo muy confiado en si mismo

-jaja, pinche mamon-dijo y se volteo dándole la espalda y girándose con rapidez para tratar de golpearlo en la cara pero su puño fue detenido por la mano del moreno que le jalo el brazo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de boca contra el piso chocando antes su abdomen con el puño del joven y luego cayendo sin aire

-pinche puto-dijo Mula al ver a su líder en el suelo-haber cabron, ¡hora si te cargo la verga wey!-dijo y los otros tres los rodearon dispuestos a golpearlos hasta el cansancio, pero un silbido llamo su atención y voltearon ver en la entrada al callejo, viendo a varios jóvenes con palos, piedras o simplemente con los puños alzados en forma de amenaza

-tranquilo Mula, ustedes son cinco, y nosotros somos como quince o más, no cometas una estupidez, si ya saben que al Tai lo respalda mucha gente, pa que se meten en pedos que no van a poder controlar

El grupo de jóvenes se miro entre si y luego de recoger a su líder se fueron del lugar, los jóvenes que acababan de llegar se acercaron al castaño y a sus amigos para ver cómo estaba todo

-tas bien cabron…a…no se momo putas le haces pa meterte en tantos líos tu cabron, tate quieto un día-dijo el chico animadamente

-sí, ya, no me regañes Full

-si bueno, pero que andas haciendo por aquí, si no es que tuvimos un partido por aquí cerca no la libras wey, no busques pleito en otros barrios, tú mismo lo has dicho

-sí, pero, llegamos aquí por pura mala suerte, jugando fucho, frente a la carnicería de Ryu, rompimos una de sus ventanas y salimos corriendo como estúpidos demonios

-a…bueno, igual, pendejo por romper la ventana esa, jajaja-el grupo se hecho a reír nuevamente y se dispusieron a partir de aquel lugar, Zeker y Mula eran unos jóvenes pandilleros que solo encontraban sentido en sus vidas provocando o golpeando a la gente, Tai era algo así como su veneno, debido a que él era algo contrario, era tranquilo y trataba por todos los medios no tener que llegar a los golpes, aunque, como bien decían sus compañeros, salió bueno pa echar putazos, los jóvenes siguieron avanzando hasta salir del "territorio" de los _Killer_

_-_no mames, que pedo con esos weyes, la semana pasada eran los _masters_, y antes de eso los _bad-boys_, a cada rato le cambian el nombre a su pandilla

-sí, pero al menos ellos tienen nombre Full, cuando tendrá uno nuestra clika

-ya vas a empezar con eso Davis

-es lo normal, una pandilla, debe tener un nombre, solo nos conocen como, los de la vecindad del Riuga, hay que tener un nombre-insistió el joven mirando al chico de cabellos obscuros, largos y aspecto tranquilo que llamaban Full, y luego a Tai quien era como un hermano mayor para el

-ok Davis, ¿Cuál sería un buen nombre para el grupo?

-no sé, los _Davis-boys_

-ni madres, me niego a formar parte de un pinche grupo que tenga tan estupido nombre-se quejo al instante Izzy mientras e acercaba a Tai y le decía-oye, toma, es lo último que he hecho, sácale provecho como solo tú sabes-dijo y le dio un Cd, el chico le agradeció dedicándole una sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, luego saco de su chaqueta unos discmans, puso el disco y puso los audífonos en sus orejas

-bueno Izzy, que nombre tendrá la clika entonces

-pues…que tal….am…Tec…

-nada que tenga que ver con computadoras, tecnología, ni esas mierdas que hacen que me duela la cabeza ok-dijo Davis interrumpiendo al chico que entre dientes dijo algunas groserías, el grupo siguió discutiendo por un buen rato hasta que se dieron cuenta que solo faltaba uno por dar su opinión

-Tai-dijo Davis jalando el audífono del chico

-hey, que pedo

-¿Qué nombre?

-¿Qué nombre de qué o qué?-dijo el chico confundido

-Davis insiste, otra vez, en ponernos un nombre como pandilla, que sugieres-explico Full y luego espero la respuesta del chico

-pues…que les parece…Vida doble H-dijo y el grupo quedo en silencio

-¿doble H?, ¿qué significa?-pregunto Davis

-doble H, Hip-Hop, piénsenlo, todos nosotros seguimos ese movimiento bastante, sería bueno ese nombre, ¿o no?-los chicos comenzaron a discutir sobre eso y luego todos llegaron a una conclusión

-bueno, Tai-dijo Full-hablo por todos aquí cuando digo… ¡no piensas en nada más que eso verdad maldito traumado!-todos rieron con eso excepto el chico que solo se mantuvo sereno-pero también coincidimos en que es un buen nombre, seremos, los Vida doble H

-¿es muy largo no?-dijo Davis

-entonces, los VDH, una abreviatura con las iniciales

-si, en ingles seria _Vi, Di, Eich _no, suena bien-dijo el chico y todos igual-aunque sigo pensando que sonaba mejor _Davis-boys_

_-hay si pinche pendejo…jajaja…loco…madriza por pendejo…jajaja…-_gritaban en conjunto todos los chicos exceptuando a uno, uno que estaba sumido en el sonido que salía de sus audífonos, que ponía más atención al ritmo que sonaba, que dejaba volar su imaginación con dicho ritmo. El día siguió avanzando, los jóvenes se encontraban, ya en su territorio, en el parque frente a la vecindad en la que todos ellos Vivian, un parque bien cuidado y que el crédito por ello lo tenían únicamente aquellos jóvenes y algunos otros de lugares hay cercanos, pues, solo era un llano olvidado, pero con la iniciativa y el esfuerzo de varios se había convertido en un lugar verde y muy hermoso, con árboles, pasto, y hasta se había conseguido construir algunos quioscos, bancas y cosas así, la noche ya se había hecho presente, y bajo la luz de un poste que iluminaba parte del parque como varios otros, el joven moreno se encontraba escribiendo muy entretenido en su libreta…

_Días pasan y los problemas, nunca se acaban_

_Me tope con enemigos y __los hice correr__ les partí la cara_

_No me logran vencer, muy claro ya lo deje_

_No pueden vencer al huracán que resulto ser_

_Conozco todos los atajos_

_En esto no existen atajos, pero conozco los modos_

_Rapeo como yo puedo, y puedo hacerlo muy hermoso_

_La vida se consume y __me sumo en la depresión_

_Busco mi salvación_

_Para colegas y familia, mi hermana, rap vocación_

_Yo_

-que tanto haces-dijo una vos familiar y el dejo de escribir para hablar con la chica de cabello rojizo que acababa de llegar

-a…tu sabes Sora...un artista nunca está quieto

-a…ya entiendo, escribes una canción e

-sí, algo así, trato de hacerlo, pero llegas tu y me sacas de concentración y…

-a bueno, si tanta molestia soy me largo-dijo fingiendo enfado

-no claro que no Sora, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedes dejarme aquí solo

-así me gusta, que me rueguen-dijo y se hecho a reír junto al joven-entonces va enserio, de verdad quieres…pues…hacer música

-no, no no, no quiero hacer música sora, quiero hacer rap que es muy diferente

-sí, ok, bueno, me refiero a que si en cerio quieres hacerlo, porque, podrías dedicarte al futbol, eres muy buen jugador, o incluso buscar alguna otra cosa, tienes las mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela, ¿Por qué el rap?-pregunto muy intrigada, el chico la miro algo serio y luego volteo a ver a su grupo de amigos jugando y divirtiéndose

-porque no solo es música, sino, una forma de vivir, una forma de pensar, es muchas cosas, y no mucha gente lo ve, incluso varios raperos no lo notan, creen que solo es hacer rap porque si, o por ganar feria, pero, no, es más profundo, o esa es mi idea.

-bueno, entonces es tu sueño dorado

-sí, podría decirse que lo es

-bueno, siendo así…el viernes próximo, habrá batallas

-¡enserio!

-sí, sabía que te interesaría, serán aquí, en el parque

-pero...Como…cuando…e…

-bueno, unos chicos estuvieron Rapeando fuera de la tienda de mi mamá, y les sugerí que hicieran una especie de concurso, y parece ser que la idea les agrado, porque dijeron que lo harían, y que le dijera a tantos como pudiera, eres el primero al que selo digo, espero que te valla muy bien

-muchas gracias sora, valla, esto es genial, muchas gracias por ser quien siempre me apoya, eres una muy buena amiga, me enamoraría de ti, si no fuera porque eres lesbiana

-no soy lesbiana Tai

-¿a no?, entonces nomas eres muy machorra-dijo y se hecho a reír mientras que la chica lo golpeo entre risas-pero ya enserio, que bueno tenerte, eres un gran apoyo

-Tai, eres mi mejor amigo, sabes que yo te apoyaría en cualquier cosa, sin importar que,

-¿en todo?

-si

-¿sin importar que?

-por supuesto

-entonces, si decidiera querer andar con una pinche niña riquilla y mimada, ¿me ayudarías?

-el día que digas que quieres enamorar a una consentida riquilla, yo te ayudo a llevarle serenata

-¿serenata?

-sí, que mejor manera de enamorar a una chica, que con una serenata bien al estilo de los cabronzotes de corazón valiente, Mexicanos.

-jm…si, pero bueno, que quiera enamorar a una burguesita sería algo muy imposible

-sí, tan imposible como que Davis pase el lunes su examen de matemáticas

-si, míralo al wey, ahí, tratando de impresionar a esas chicas, tratando de subirse a esa patineta

-sí, lo intensa, se sube, se cae, se levanta adolorido, creo que si se dio un buen madrazo, se vuelve a subir, dura sobre la patineta, agarra impulso, pierde el control, se va directo a las escaleras y uuuuu… se da entre las patas con el poste y grita ¡o mis bolas!, ¡pero qué pendejo señoras y señores!

-jaja, no seas tan culera, vamos a ayudarlo, pobre imbécil-dijo el chico y ambos fueron en su ayuda, mientras que el seguía retorciéndose en el suelo adolorido

Lejos de ese lugar, bueno, en…pues…¿recuerdan que les dije que pasaríamos de un lado a otro?, pues eso mero, que ahorita esto se desarrolla, en una oficina de un importante edificio de Odaiba, tal vez, el más importante de todos, en ese lugar, un hombre de avanzada edad revisaba con detenimiento un documento que le había entregado una mujer más joven, de tal ves treinta y…treinta y…treintaitantos, la mujer observaba con atención cada gesto que el hombre hacía al leer, hasta que este dejo el documento sobre el escritorio y respiro hondo, luego la miro serio y en silencio.

-¿y…? ¿Qué tal?

-bueno, pues es algo sorprendente, de verdad, algo que no es muy común, pero de ser sincero, debo decir, y perdón por como lo diga, en esta escuela, solo han sido admitidos jóvenes de familias importantes, de Odaiba y de varios lugares del mundo, todos hijos de empresarios, políticos, y magnates de los negocios, y bueno, su hijo, es un chico que ha crecido en…pues…los lugares menos favorecidos de la ciudad…

-dígalo…en una vecindad, en un barrio pobre, pero rodeado de gente buena, y muy honesta

-sí, eso no lo dudo, lo que quiero decir, es…que a pesar de que solo han sido admitidos chicos de familias pues…adineradas, me es un placer el informarle que su hijo es aceptado en esta escuela

-¡de verdad!

-sí, y eso no es todo, le daremos una beca completa del cien por ciento, mas gastos adicionales, su hijo recibirá un bono mensual para que lo gaste en lo que considere mejor, solo asegúrese de que no lo desperdicie

-por supuesto, no se preocupe, lo hare, gracias, muchas gracias de verdad esto es…lo mejor que le puede estar pasando a mi hijo

-no hay nada que agradecer, señora Yagami, cualquier escuela del país, estaría complacida con poner tener entre sus estudiantes a un chico tan dedicado como Taichi, solo que…un problema será su conducta, no muy buena según tengo entendido

-no se preocupe, eso no será un problema, de verdad, selo aseguro

-confió en usted, entonces dígale a su hijo que este mismo lunes empezara a estudiar en este instituto

-si, por supuesto, muchas, muchas gracias

-ya le dije, no hay que agradecer-y bueno, la señora Yagami siguió algo histérica con la noticia, agradeciendo, jurando, afirmando, y agradeciendo otra vez, porque su hijo allá sido admitido en esa escuela, la vida del joven Taichi estaba por cambiar y él no sabía nada en lo absoluto, pero bueno, lo que sigue, será algo interesante, creo yo…

_Continuara…_

_Primer capítulo, largo, corto, mediano, no sé, solo espero allá sido de su agrado, y si no, no hay problema, solo dime porque, deja quejas por mi lenguaje si quieres, no importa, bueno, hasta la próxima, ahí se ven banda_


	2. 2Barrio bajero

_Uff, bueno, pues, primero, la tardanza pues se debe a que la pinche compu seme viruleo y tuve que formatearla y…ya había escrito el capítulo y…pinches virus hijos de su…aaaa…bueno, lo importante es que estoy aquí (hay si pinche modesto), y que continuo la historia, bueno, veamos qué pasa, gracias por su atención, ya se la saben, esta historia es obscena, y tiene que ver mucho con la cultura hip-hop, si a alguien no le parece, hay un botoncito arriba en forma de flechita que sirve pa regresarse, sale, pues, aquí esta_

**2-Barriobajero**

Sábado por la mañana, un hermoso momento, un día sin escuela, sin presiones, de relajación, etc., bueno, ¿si se entiende no? Estos días son solo para una cosa, disfrutar, y no importa la clase social en la que uno se encuentra, sean burgueses, o sean barriobajeros. Este es el caso de la vecindad de Hiashi Riuga, un hombre generoso y dedicado a que sus inquilinos vivan lo más cómodamente posible, y como agradecimiento sus inquilinos se llevan bien con él y con los demás, es un buen lugar para vivir a pesar de que la mayoría de los que ahí viven son de bajos recursos, aun así, se sabe vivir de una buena forma. Un lugar agradable y no como los nidos de ratas que otras personas sin escrúpulos administran y ni les interesa lo que ahí suceda.

En uno de los tantos hogares de esta vecindad, una mujer se encontraba guardando en la alacena varias cosas que acababa de comprar, acomodando todo en su lugar y volteando ligeramente para ver a su hijo mayor, sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina muy entretenido escribiendo y con unos audífonos cubriendo sus oídos-¿Cómo le digo?-se dijo la mujer agarrando valor de quien sabe dónde para decir lo que la tenía tan preocupada, se giró y tomo asiento al lado de su hijo, el chico castaño la noto y giro para verla ligeramente y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, la mujer puso su mano cariñosamente sobre la frente del chico y luego aparto los audífonos de sus orejas

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-pregunto el chico al notar la acción

-nada hijo, te quedaras sordo

-no están conectados-dijo y tomo el extremo del cable-solo que cuando me los pongo nadie me molesta

-muchacho embustero-dijo la mujer muy divertida-y… ¿Qué tanto escribes?, ¿me dejaras leerlo esta ves?

-claro, solo son algunos ejercicios de física, nada en especial-dijo el chico con un tono fingido de superioridad y confianza que usaba comúnmente, siempre se le facilitaron las cosas de la escuela, y nunca había sentido pena alguna en admitirlo, era un niño genio y se enorgullecía de serlo

-bien, bueno, yo no entiendo de eso

-no es tan difícil

-si…bueno, Tai, hay…algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el chico poniéndole atención a su madre

-bueno, hijo, sabes que tú y tu hermana son lo más importante para mi verdad

-siiii….como cualquier hijo para una madre

-sí, y…también sabes que siempre procuro hacer lo mejor para ustedes, aunque no lo consideren bueno ustedes

-no sé a qué va todo esto…pero no me está gustando mucho e-dijo el chico algo nervioso

-bueno, el…el caso es que…

-¡¿qué?-pregunto el ya algo desesperado

-que tú…desde ahora estudiaras en una escuela privada, la mejor del país-dijo de golpe

-aaa…a, jajaja, a…que…bromista eres mama que yo….jeje-uno…dos…tres…

-¡ ¿QUEEEEEE? Enloqueciste, que, pero, que, qué cosas dices, que, no, no, no es posible, es…es una broma verdad

-no…y como que loca, niño respétame que soy tu madre

-pero, eso no…no es posible, no tenemos dinero como para andarlo desperdiciando en una escuelita de paga

-eso es lo mejor Tai, te darán una beca completa, estudiaras ahí tu último año de preparatoria y tus estudios universitarios también

Pero…como es que…como fue que…

-tus calificaciones, son muy altas, era de esperarse, tus maestros y yo estuvimos investigando sobre los programas de becas, y esta escuela se interesó en ti hijo, así que a partir de este lunes estudiaras en una de las mejores escuelas de todo el mundo

-pero…no…no…no quiero, mamá, como es que me apuñalas por la espalda, mi propia madre me traiciona, porque no me dijiste nada

-Tai, escúchate, hablas de esto como si fuera algo malo

-pues…compréndeme, me siento…traicionado, me pusieron un cuatro entre tú y la maldita escuela

-es por tu bien, y te he dicho que no maldigas en esta casa maldita sea, hijo, entiende que esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, quiero que no tengas que pasar por lo mismo que yo, quiero que tengas una familia y le puedas dar una buena vida, no como la que yo les doy a ti y a tu hermana

-ha sido una buena vida mamá

-pues entonces, quiero que tengan una aún mejor, siempre que yo tenga la oportunidad de brindarles algo a ti y a Kary, lo are…por favor Tai, no pienso obligarte, pero…entiende…es algo bueno para ti-ella lo miro con una mirada suplicante y el chico se fue relajando hasta decir en un susurro

-ok, lo are,

-gracias hijo, valla, eres igual de necio que tu padre que en paz descanse

-¿me parezco a papá?

-y mucho

-¿entonces a papá también lo traiciono su madre y lo apuñalo por la espalda?

-hijo estas a punto de dormirte en la casa del perro

-pero…no tenemos perro

Exacto, ¿quieres dormir hoy en el patio de atrás a la intemperie?

-e…no…yo…este…por que no descansas, yo preparo la cena, si, jeje, ya hiciste mucho consiguiéndome un lugar en esa escuela

-¿Qué escuela?-pregunto una vos inocente desde el umbral de la puerta de la casa, perteneciente de una joven de unos quince años, de piel clara como la de su madre y cabello corto hasta los hombros

-una escuela de niños riquillos y mimados a la que tu hermanito va a asistir desde este lunes-dijo la mujer y soltó algunas carcajadas

-enserio, Tai, mi hermano Tai, en una escuela de paga, jajaja-comenzó a reír también ella

-jajaja sí que risa verdad-dijo el chico con sarcasmo

-jajaja, ahora de seguro se pondrá a hablar con ese tonito molesto-dijo la castaña mayor

-ya…no es para tanto-dijo molesto el joven

-también va a vestirse con ropas de marca jajaja-dijo la menor casi muriendo por la risa

-sí, con esa moda, Fashon, jajaja-dijo su madre

-sí, jajaja, bien Fashon, jajaja

-¡AAAA, con ustedes no se puede tratar!-dijo el joven y camino hasta la puerta

-¿A dónde vas hijo?-pregunto su madre aguantando las carcajadas

-a buscar un perro

-¿un perro?, ¿para qué?-pregunto la pequeña castaña

-para comprar la casa, estoy seguro que ahí nadie se reirá de mis desgracias-dijo y salió molesto del lugar

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso mamá?

-nada Hikari, algo entre tu hermano y yo, ven, ayúdame a preparar la comida

El fin de semana paso, y como era de esperarse, los amigos del castaño rieron como locos cuándo e enteraron de la noticia tan peculiar sobre su amigo, y no es para menos, ya que el era un joven de barrio, sin dinero, sin ropa cara, simple criado en las calles, que le encantaba compartir lo bueno de la vida con sus amigos, y en cambio estaría rodeado de personas presumidas, presuntuosas, gente de varo como suelde decirse, chavos que se creen "malotes" por robarle el whisky a sus padres y luego mezclarlo con Fanta. Solían decir cosas como esas, que en la actualidad no se ligaba con ser carita sino con tener fotolog o Face Book. Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante, lo que importaba era que después de las burlas y risas, sus amigos lo alentaron para seguir con ese rato, sabían de las capacidades de su amigo, y siempre decían que el llegaría lejos algún día.

En fin, los días pasaron bla bla bla, y ya era un hermoso lunes por la mañana, (pinches lunes), eran apenas las seis de la mañana y el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse, por la ventana de una habitación muy bien decorada, cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar con su acostumbrado sonido estrepitoso y molesto que no deja dormir, bueno ese es el chiste del mentado despertador(pinches despertadores)-cinco minutos más-dijo la joven que se cubría por completo con las cobijas y solo sacaba su mano para parar el sonido incesante y molesto

-hija, levántate, sete ara tarde-dijo el padre de la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta para que la chica se levantara de una vez (pinche jefa que me levanta casi a chingadazos, e…digo, su jefe, que ni la deja dormir, jeje) la chica se descubrió la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, se veía cansada, irritada, malhumorada, bueno es lo normal, es lunes. Pasados algunos minutos la chica se encontraba desayunando en un enorme comedor, solo estaba ella sola en ese lugar, la chica ya arreglada era algo muy diferente a como cuando despertó, su larga melena castaña estaba bien arreglada y peinada en una cola de caballo vestía una falda corta de un café claro, una blusoa blanca con cuello de V, y sobre esta una remera de color rojo palido, ropa bastante fina sin duda alguna. Sip, ahora andamos en la parte a dinerada de esta inche ciudad, pero creo que ya sabían. La castaña volteo para ver a su padre que en ese momento hacia acto de presencia mientras hablaba por un black berri

-buenos días hija-dijo de forma muy formal el hombre

-buenos días papá-contesto de igual modo la chica

-sí, claro, estaré ahí, no te preocupes-decía el hombre mientras hablaba por teléfono y luego colgó-bueno Mimí, hora de irnos, rápido debo ir a otro lugar en cuanto estés en el instituto

-¿ahora?, pero las clases empiezan hasta las ocho, son apenas las seis y media, llegamos ahí en menos de treinta minutos, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahí durante algo más de una hora?

-no lo sé, ve a la biblioteca y…lee algo-dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, la castaña y su padre nunca habían tenido una relación que se día, estrecha, parecían extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo, casi no hablaban, recordaba a menudo durante los prolongados silencios camino a la escuela las quejas de sus amigas sobre que sus padres nunca las dejaban en paz, que siempre se metían en sus asuntos, ¡Dios!, cuanto deseaba tener un padre entrometido en lugar del que nunca se interesaba en ella. Llegaron a la escuela, un conjunto de varios edificios grandes, bien cuidados, jardines, arboles, canchas de baloncesto, volibol, de futbol, etc. Y una reja que rodeaba todo, de cómo tres metros de altura y con picos hasta arriba, la chica salió de la lujosa limusina y esta arranco de nuevo antes de que ella se despidiera

-típico-dijo para sí, se encamino sin mucho afán a la entrada del instituto que estaba cuidada por dos guardias que la saludaron como diario y la dejaron entrar sin problema alguno, la chica se dirigió a uno de los tantos edificio, subió unas escaleras hasta el tercer piso y entro en uno de los salones, se sentó en la banca más cercana al escritorio del profesor, en la fila del fondo hasta adelante. Saco de su mochila un I pod, se puso los audífonos, puso play para escuchar música y tomo un libro de su mochila para matar el tiempo, eran las siete de la mañana, faltaba bastante para que las clases iniciaran.

La luz entro por entre las cortinas blancas de la ventana y dieron justo en la cara del muchacho que estaba profundamente dormido, la luz lo molesto y abrió los ojos se dio la vuelta para ver el reloj, le hecho una mirada y luego se volteo nuevamente para volver a dormir…-…¡MIERDA!-exclamo el chico y salió de un salto de la cama para prepararse, se le había hecho tarde. Desde fuera de la habitación se podían escuchar todo tipo de ruidos, cosas rompiéndose, cayéndose, gritos indescifrables, golpes, vulgaridades, gritos de alguien que se golpea, quema, corta, o simplemente esta enojad

-ya despertó-dijo la joven castaña mientras que seguía sentada en una silla en la cocina observando a lo lejos la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, luego de un rato el moreno salió, se veía como diario, con el cabello alborotado a mas no poder, con unos viejos converse en los pies, un pantalón de mezclilla obscura guangos, una camiseta azul marino con una palomita blanca en el pecho en medio de un triángulo con las esquinas curvadas, y una chamarra igualmente guanga, el chico corrió hasta la cocina golpeándose con una silla y soltó otra obscenidad, abrió la alacena y tomo de ahí varias cosas, en general comida chatarra

-¿Por qué no me despertaron?-dijo el chico algo molesto

-mamá lo hiso, pero volviste a dormirte

-¿así?...bueno, y donde esta ella

-salió, dijo que hoy tenía que entrar antes al trabajo

-bien, me tengo que ir-dijo y se fue rumbo a la puerta para salir

-oye, se te olvida algo-dijo la chiquilla y el joven volteo

-¿Qué cosa?

-esto-dijo la muchacha sosteniendo una libreta con pastas azules y el nombre TAI, escrito con letras estilo grafiti

-a-dijo el chico y corrió a donde su hermana-gracias, casi se me olvida

-si… ¿Cuándo le dirás a mamá?

-ya hablamos de eso, ella no comprende mucho de lo que hago y estoy seguro que esto no será la excepción

-pero…

-no tengo tiempo para discutir ahora kari, me tengo que ir-dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-hay hermanito, a veces no te entiendo-dijo la chica en un susurro

El joven corría por las calles para poder llegar a la parada del autobús de la esquina, no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues el autobús paso poco después de que el llego, abordo, pago, y tomo asiento. Miraba por la ventana las calles que el tanto y tan bien conocía, toda su vida, desde que podía recordar había vivido ahí, esos barrio marginados, esas calles en condiciones deplorables, la gente callejera, los trabajadores incansables, los vagos de las esquinas, todos ellos eran su gente, la familia y el hogar que lo crio y lo vio crecer, y ahora, tenía que alejarse de todo eso, de su vida como había sido pues….siempre, para enfrentarse a un nuevo mundo, nunca lo admitiría, pero en ese preciso momento, lo que más sentía, era miedo, un profundo miedo, natura, pues siempre le tememos a lo desconocido, y lo que venía era algo por completo desconocido, así que era de temerle

La castaña seguía hundida en su lectura, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, algunas personas ya habían llegado, pocos en realidad, solo cuatro además de ella, en fin, estaba tan concentrada en sus asuntos que no sintió cuando alguien se acercaba a ella por la espalda, un muchacho rubio más o menos de su edad, el chico puso sus manos sobre la chica y esta se molestó un poco con ese acto-Michael, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que saludar de esta forma?

-por qué siempre estás tan distraída para notar cuando digo hola-dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, beso a la chica con suavidad y luego tomo asiento detrás de ella

-¿Cómo cuando llevas aquí?

-bastante, llegue como a las siete

-¿Por qué?

-ya conoces a mi papá

-sí, creo, pero si aceptaras que yo te trajera…

-gracias Michael, pero no es necesario que te molestes con eso

-no es una molestia ya te lo he dicho-y bueno siguieron platicando un rato y eso no. Después de algunos minutos entro un joven rubio, de ojos azules y cargando un estuche de guitarra, se sentó en la fila de en medio una después de en la que se encontraba la pareja, en un asiento que quedaba justo en línea con el otro rubio

-hola Matt-dijo Michael saludando al chico que solo volteo a verlo y movió la cabeza en forma de saludo

-no habla mucho-dijo el muchacho

-creo, no estoy segura, casi no lo conozco-dijo la castaña sin darle mucha importancia

-es igual-la pareja siguió hablando de cosas que no tienen mucha importancia

-neta que que pinche suerte tan mas cagada me cargo dios mío-se dijo el joven castaño mientras que corría por las calles tan rápido como podía hacerlo, el día no podía ir mejor, se levantó tarde, se golpeó con todo a su paso, y para colmo, el autobús que abordo resulto que era robado y por poco selo cargan por cómplice, Tai seguía su camino con prisa esperando poder tomar otro autobús pronto pues de verdad era tarde, se detuvo un momento para retomar aire pues estaba agotado.

-miren nada más, quien anda por acá, el pinche Tai hijo de toda su puta madre-el castaño escucho la vos detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para toparse con un tipo grande, gordo y con la cabeza rapada

-Biggest, tiempo sin verte camarada-dijo el chico con tono burlón

-si wey, desde que te cogiste a mi vieja

-¿a tu vieja?… ¿cuándo?, no, neta que yo no….te han de haber dicho mal

-¿te acuerdas de Carmela?

-si por…a…era ella…entonces te dijeron bien wey-dijo soltando una risa nerviosa

-pues hora si te cargo la verga pendejo-dijo y detrás de él aparecieron otros diez tipos que no se veían muy felices que digamos

-hay wey…oye no tenemos que arreglar esto con golpes, sé que podremos dialogar y llegar a una solución pacifi…-el chico no termino la oración pues le arrojaron una botella debido que casi le da en la cara-ok, ya entendí…entonces… ¡A LA VERGA!-grito y se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo (otra vez), pero esta vez, tenía detrás a todo un batallón que le querían partir la cara (por no decir madre), el chico hallo su salvación cuando pudo ver a lo lejos, en la parada del autobús uno que se acercaba, que casi no alcanza pero de un salto logro entrar y dejar a sus perseguidores atrás

-jajaja, se joden-dijo el chico ya en el autobús

-ya siéntate cabron-dijo el conductor con una voz que le resulto muy familiar al chico

-¿Joe?

-simón carnal

-pero… ¿ahora chambeas de conductor?

-ps uno tiene que trabajar o no

-pues sí pero…tu estudiaste, eres…fuiste el mejor en la prepa, hasta mejor que yo, no deberías estar aquí, tienes un título, deberías trabajar en un hospital

-pues debería pero…pues ya ves, esta situación y bueno, en los hospitales generales están saturados de personal y los hospitales de prestigio no aceptan a alguien como nosotros

-Barriobajeros-dijeron al unísono

-si Tai, pero no te desanimes, escuche que entraste al instituto más importante del país

-las noticias viajan rápido, ¿Quién te dijo a ti?

-Sora

-a valla, le gusta difundir todo lo que me pasa

-creo, Tai, hazte de amigos por allá, se lo que te digo, contactos son contactos nos pese lo que nos pese, pero eso sí, nunca olvides quien eres ni de dónde vienes amigo

-claro que no

-bien, ahora toma asiento de una vez-el castaño sonrío y luego tomo asiento.

Luego de un buen rato el chico bajo del autobús y siguió su carrera por la calle para llegar a la entrada del instituto, llego a esta y entro pero al hacerlo uno de los guardias lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo, el chico reacciono de inmediato y se volteo para ver al hombre-¿Qué pedo?-fue lo primero que dijo, el hombre lo miro detenidamente y luego hablo

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí niño?

-pues…trato de entrar a esta escuela…donde…se supone se estudia porque para eso son las escuelas, si sabe ¿no?

-mira niño no molestes y lárgate de aquí

-¿Por qué?

El guardia rio sínicamente y al lugar llego otro de los guaridas

-¿Qué pasa?

-este muchacho, que quiere entrar puedes creerlo

-bueno pues cual es el problema-cuestiono el moreno

-¿cuál?, mira chico buen intento, pero déjame decirte que por tu aspecto no encajas ni un poco en este lugar

-pero estoy inscrito en esta escuela

-si claro niño, por poco y logras tu cometido de entrar aquí y…vender drogas seguramente

-oiga eso es algo muy clasista, y es discriminación

-sí, sí, lo que días, bueno, si estas inscrito aquí, supongo que tendrás la credencial que todo alumno lleva

-si-dijo y saco su cartera, tomo una credencial y se la entregó al guardia-revísela, tiene un código que sirve para confirmar su autenticidad, supongo que tendrán una computadora aquí, y supongo que sabe usarla señor

-cállate-dijo el guardia bastante molesto, revisaron el código como dijo el chico y luego le dijeron-bien me equivoque

-no… ¿enserio?

-mira cuida lo que dices porque seas o no alumno podemos sacarte de aquí si así lo consideramos necesario, ahora lárgate, ve a tu clase que además vas tarde

-sí, mejor me voy a estudiar ¡no valla a terminar como guardia de escuela!-dijo y siguió su camino hasta uno de los tantos edificios, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y busco su aula

En una de estas los alumnos estaban todos sus alumnos como cualquier grupo de cualquier escuela…haciendo cualquier cosa menos estudiar (jaja, ¿o no?), el profesor ya estaba en esta, se levantó y se apartó de su escritorio para hablarle al grupo-bien jóvenes, es hora de estudiar, todos tomen asiento, vamos a comenzar con la lección de hoy, hace algo de frio mejor cerrare la puerta, ya están todos aquí no-dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y la cerraba con fuerza, o al menos intentaba pues esta se estrelló con algo, más bien alguien, quien cayó de espaldas pues la puerta le dio justo en la cara, el hombre abrió la puerta para ver al chico que se retorcía en el piso

-ugggarrraaa…si no me quiere adentro nomas dígame, no me pegue….au…-el chico se fue poniendo de pie

-¿y usted quien es'-pregunto el profesor

-me llamo Taichi Yagami-le dijo mientras seguía sobándose la nariz, valla inicio para el castaño en un nuevo y desconocido mundo como ya se dijo, un nuevo ambiente, nuevos retos, nuevas emociones, nuevos aliados y enemigos, ¿Cómo seguirán las cosas para el?, ¿Qué cambios habrá en el futuro?, eso es algo incierto, algo que no se puede saber aún, pero que se sabrá, eso sí, se sabrá.

_Continuara…_

_Ok, he aquí otro capítulo más, el segundo apenas, y he de decir que me siento muy bien por el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y por supuesto, gracias por los reviews, eso es algo que me impulsa a continuar con este proyecto, y me siento feliz de poder decir que recibí más reviews de los que esperaba, cinco más de los que pensaba recibir, jajaja…es en serio ¬¬, bueno, me despido, gracias por la paciencia, y bueno, la próxima semana, ms o menos entre el domingo, el lunes o el martes, otro capítulo, se despide de ustedes este wey con imaginación hiperactiva diciéndoles: esto apenas es el inicio de una larga historia, y poco a poco la cultura del hip-hop, seguirá haciéndose presente._

_Ya saben quejas sugerencias, halagos, piedrazos lo que sea es bien recibido, dejen reviews con sus comentarios va, sale, me despido ahora si jeje, hasta la próxima._


	3. 3Cara sucia

_Jaja, eme aquí otra vez, ¿me extrañaron?...si creo que su silencio habla, bueno, no les quito más tiempo, solo les digo, gracias por leer esta historia, y, continúen leyéndola:_

**3-cara sucia**

Bueno, imagínense la escena, los alumnos observando los sucedido, el profesor frente al chico nuevo al cual había golpeado con la puerta, y este aun sobándose por el golpe-disculpa, por el golpe-dijo el hombre finalmente luego de analizarlo por un rato-que es lo que deseas-dijo y el chico comenzó a buscar en su mochila algo, lo encontró rápidamente, era un folder con varias hojas dentro, se lo entregó al profesor y este leyó su contenido, luego solo sonrió y se apartó para que pasara-bien, clase, tendremos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros, ¿Por qué no empiezas por presentarte?

-bueno…em…yo me llamo Taichi Yagami, e…tengo diecisiete años, em…vivo en una vecindad….muy apartada de aquí, me gusta escuchar música, el futbol…y creo, que eso es todo-

-bueno, entonces toma asiento-el moreno asintió y busco con la mirada un lugar disponible, el cual encontró rápidamente, el segundo de la segunda fila, camino y se sentó en la banca, mientras que entre murmullos y algunas risas los alumnos lo observaban con detenimiento que podría decirse no era "normal". El chico noto todo eso y observaba de reojo a esas personas, también observo a los alumnos que lo rodeaban, delante de el un chico gordo que cuando paso junto a él le dirigió un gesto de desagrado que al moreno le dio igual, detrás, a una chica de cabello negro y atractiva que no le había despegado los ojos desde que llego, del lado derecho un joven rubio que estaba bajo la influencia de Morfeo babeando la banca. Tai sonrió con esa imagen que le recordaba a él, ¿tal vez no era tan diferente a esas personas?, del lado izquierdo otro rubio, solo que este a diferencia del otro estaba despierto y su mirada estaba sobre él, sonrió burlonamente y se volteo al frente para hablarle a la chica de adelante, una joven de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos color miel, realmente atractiva. A la chica el rubio le dijo algo que al parecer, por el gesto de ella, no le pareció gracioso o aceptable, le dirigió una "disimulada" mirada al recién llegado y luego miro al frente

-ya no estoy en el barrio-se dijo el chico mientras miraba con cara de aburrimiento al frente al maestro escribir en el pizarrón-me pregunto que estarán haciendo Sora, Davis, e Izzy sin mi…

El joven miraba por la ventana, distraído, pensando en su amigo que ya no vería mas…durante las horas de clase, que ya no jugaría con el futbol como antes durante el receso o cuando no entrara a alguna clase-será muy aburrido sin Tai-se dijo sin notarlo en voz alta mientras que seguía sin despegar su mirada de la ventana que daba a una cancha de baloncesto fuera de su salón

-uuuuuuuy, pobrecito Davis, extraña a su amiguito Tai-dijo con tono de burla el chico que estaba su lado

-no…bueno sí, pero estoy seguro que igual tu Matagu

-sí, algo, pero no como para deprimirme y ver por la ventana con cara de gay depravado y urgido

-cabron, si esa cara te cargas de a diario, ya te sale natural, más bien es natural en ti

-ajaja, sí que graciosito Davis, mejor deberías preocuparte por el examen

-aaa…pinche examen me lo rrrrrrrrepaso por los huevos

-que bien que pienses así Davis, espero entonces no tengas problemas para pasar esta vez-dijo el profesor que estaba al lado de él y le entrego una hoja con varis operaciones en ella

-aaaaay…ya me chingue…

-te rechingaste-lo corrigió su amigo…

La mañana transcurrió pues…lo que se diría normal, lo más normal que podría pasar de hecho, considerando el enfrentamiento, chico de barrio VS fresitas, bueno, las cosas no habían sido tan duras como lo tenía pensado el joven castaño, en fin, las primeras dos clases habían terminado y se encontraban disfrutando de un pequeño lapso de tiempo sin ninguna supervisión. El castaño se encontraba recargado en su banca observando el techo, tranquilo, sin molestar ni siendo molestado…bueno, hasta que…

-hola-dijo de modo cortes una voz al lado del chico, el moreno volteo y se encontró con el joven rubio que hasta ese momento lo había visto hablar con la castaña

-hola-dijo el chico más en forma de pregunta que dé respuesta o saludo

-Taichi verdad, me llamo Michael,-el rubio extendió su mano

-ok, bueno tú ya sabes mi nombre-dijo y estiro la mano para tomar la del chico pero este la aparto y se la paso por el cabello como peinándose

-si bueno, pues bienvenido-dijo el rubio, el castaño pudo escuchar varias risas de un grupo de jóvenes que los observaban conversar

-bueno, ¿Qué sete ofrece Michael?

-nada en especial, solo quería saludarte, para que te sientas más cómodo, ya que no estás en tu barriecito, o con tus amiguitos-el rubio rio solo con eso-ya sabes, me imagino te has de sentir intimidado al estar rodeado de gente…pues…como nosotros, o sea todo lo contrario a lo que eres tu

-¿Intimidado?, no, en realidad es interesante, ver gente distinta como tú dices, que son lo contrario a mí, gente pulcra, gente bien educada, gente que se ve viene de una familia adinerada, y uno que otro pendejo retrasado como tú…comprenderás, que existen muchos-la sonrisa del rubio desapareció al instante y se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto

-si claro, bueno, será mejor que te diga de una vez las reglas que ahí por aquí

-¿reglas?

-sí, aquí…somos bastante civilizados, sabes, tenemos un sistema en el cual, la gente común rinde tributo a quienes sobresalimos, en esa cadena de mando, lamento decirte que tú eres lo más bajo, y yo lo de hasta arriba, si haces lo que te conviene y sigues a quienes te pueden ofrecer su ayuda, sobrevivirás chico, si no…me temo que no te ira bien

-¿con eso entiendo que me haces algún tipo de propuesta?

-si chico, yo te puedo ayudar sabes, solo, debes de respetarme, ya sabes, respetar al jefe, y vivirás

-buena propuesta, ser tu lacayo a cambio de protección no, bueno, pues que generoso pero no acepto, sabes, de donde yo vengo, de mi "barriecito", existe un sistema similar entre mis compas, que igual se basa en el respeto, el que toda persona merece, y el que se gana por sus acciones, y claro, a veces por destacar en algo, pero siempre estamos todos al mismo nivel, y la cadena de mando no existe, a este extraño sistema como te ha de parecer, lo llamamos amistad, cosa que dudo que conozcas, ahora, si entre tanta palabra que acabas de soltar, se encontraba algún tipo de amenaza, solo te diré, que yo soy un chico de barrio, y tu un simple hijito de papi consentido, y de donde yo vengo, eso es más bajo que la mierda, así que ándate con cuidado, no vayas a hacer algo de lo cual, después te puedas arrepentir e chiquillo-dijo y golpeo la mejilla del rubio varias veces, se puso de pie y salió del aula para recargarse en la barandilla de fuera

Las risas dentro del aula por parte de los amigos del rubio cesaron, el joven quedo estático, sin hacer ningún movimiento pero sintiendo dentro de el una ira inmensa que iba en aumento-maldito perro infeliz…maldito cara sucia-dijo para sí mientras seguía conteniéndose lo más que podía para no cometer alguna idiotez-pero me las pagaras imbécil, te juro que esto no se queda así…

Bueno el mentado día en el inche colegio, instituto, escuelita, edificio, tu mamá…como le quieran decir, prosiguió con normalidad, como la que ya explique, la hora de salir de clases se acercaba y los alumnos estaban, en un periodo libre sin maestro, lo cual, obviamente utilizaron para hacer lo único a lo que se va a la escuela…hacerle platica al wey de al lado o a los compas del grupo, en fin, Yagami, como era de esperarse seguía en su banca, sin hacer más que meditar, escuchar música, o escribir algo de lo que pensaba-hola, te…te llamas Taichi, ¿verdad?-el joven volteo hacia atrás de donde provenía la voz que lo llamaba para toparse con varias chicas que lo observaban-hola, si, pueden decirme Tai, todos mis amigos lo hacen-dijo el chico con una de sus expresiones seductoras en el rostro

-hola, yo, me llamo Marian-dijo la chica de cabello negro que lo había estado observando desde que llego

-Marian, que bonito nombre

-sí, es un nombre de origen griego-dijo la chica haciendo lujo de sus "conocimientos" superiores a los de las de mas

-aaaaay que pinche pendeja estas mamacita-pensó el joven conteniendo las risas, las jóvenes y el chico siguieron platicando animadamente sin dar crédito al rubio que observaba al moreno con detenimiento insano

-Michael, ¿me estas escuchando?-dijo la joven a su lado

-e…sí, yo…si

-pues no me parece

-perdona Mimí pero, tengo mucho en que pensar

-con respecto al nuevo no, ya déjalo, ¿Qué ganas con querer molestarlo?

-no entenderías amor, eso es…algo que debo resolver-dijo el mientras pensaba como vengarse del atrevimiento del joven, en ese momento entro al aula un joven rubio de ojos azules con expresión distraída-ya lo tengo-dijo el un susurro-Oye Matt-exclamo el chico, el aludido volteo y camino hasta el

-¿qué sucede Michael?

-bueno, mera-dijo y volteo a ver a la castaña, sonrió levemente y se alejó junto al joven-se trata de ese chico nuevo

-¿Yagami?, ¿Qué con él?

-bueno, mira-dijo y apunto a donde estaba, el otro rubio volteo a verlo y luego dijo

-¿Qué?, solo está hablando

-eso parece desde aquí pero…no le veo buenas intenciones

-¿por hablar con esas chicas?

-bueno es que…hace un rato, le hiso algunas insinuaciones a Mimí y…la estuvo tocando donde…no creo que deba decírtelo

-enserio-dijo y volteo a ver a la castaña que miraba distraída por la ventana

-sí, sí le preguntas no te lo dirá pero es la verdad Matt, mira, yo…haría algo pero, no quiero tener que pelear frente a ella

-si claro, yo me encargo no te preocupes-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el chico, pensando que no era que él no quería tener que luchar frente a su novia, sino que tenía miedo del recién llegado. El moreno se encontraba muy entretenido en medio de la plática cuando el rubio le toco el hombro para llamar su atención

-¿Qué tranza?-pregunto al chico rubio

-mira, no quiero que andes haciendo estupideces me entiendes-el moreno cambio su expresión relajada por una de curiosidad

-no, no entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

-a que dejes de molestar a estas…señoritas si no quieres problemas

-tranquilo rubio, solo estamos platicando

-es lo que dices, pero no lo que creo, mira, no sé qué tengas en la cabeza, pero no puedes andar por ahí haciendo lo que se te antoja

Mira, no sé a qué viene todo esto, pero no voy a tolerar que me amenaces sin siquiera saber por qué lo haces

-mira, antes de que llegaras aquí era un lugar tranquilo, quiero que eso no cambie

-a…crees que por venir de dónde vengo los males caerán sobre este lugar

-podría ser

-Mira rubito, me tienen sin cuidado todos tus avisos y recomendaciones

-no son recomendaciones, es lo que te pido que agás

-¿y si no lo hago?

-no creo que quieras no hacerlo

-por que

-porque no te conviene

-A ti no te conviene hablarme así

-¿a si?-dijo y el moreno se puso de pie, al igual que Matt quien le soltó un golpe en la cara que lo hiso perder el equilibrio y tropezar con la banca detrás de él, el rubio camino hasta estar a su lado

-espero te allá quedado claro que...-el rubio no termino de hablar pues Tai lo derribo de una patada en el estómago y lo pateo nuevamente en las costillas, el rubio tomo su pierna y lo tiro para treparse en él y golpearlo en la cara, luego Tai rodo para quedar encima y golpearlo el, y siguieron así por un buen rato hasta que llego un profesor

-¡qué está pasando aquí!, ¡ustedes dos, estense quietos!-ambos chicos se detuvieron exhaustos-no puedo creerlo, peleando en clase como animales, vengan acá los dos-dijo tomando a ambos del cuello de la camisa

-¡No puedo creerlo, simplemente me parece increíble!-rugió el director mientras miraba con rabia a los dos chicos que estaban frente a su escritorio-¿Por qué demonios estaban peleando en clase?-pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse

-El empezó-dijeron los dos al unísono

-este rubio me ataco sin razón alguna

-tu tuviste la culpa

-¿yo?, tu llegaste a decirme no sé cuántas chingaderas

-tú me provocaste

-tú me golpeaste primero

-pero bien que respondiste no

-no me iba a quedar ahí sin hacer nada tirado en el suelo

-¡Ya los dos caramba!, no me interesa quien empezó, ni por que empezó, lo importante es que no deberían hacer esas estupideces, ya están bastante grandecitos para permitir que sus impulsos los dominen, tu Matt, tú eres un estudiante tranquilo y jamás haces cosas como estas, y tu Taichi, acabas de llegar a esta escuela y el primer día te peleas, ¿Qué les pasa a los dos?-ambos chicos quedaron en silencio mirando a puntos distintos enfadados-no puedo dejar las cosas así, lo siento pero debo tomar medidas, Matt, la presentación de tu grupo en el festival escolar queda cancelada

-¡¿QUE? No, por favor no, el grupo y yo hemos estado esperando esto desde que inició el año, no, por favor, por lo que más quiera

-¡no Matt, debes pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, lo siento pero debo asegurarme de que esto no se repita y no me interesa ser lo más severo e injusto posible!, y Taichi, te quedaras castigado dos horas después de clase

-¡Dos horas!

-¡si, espero que con esto aprendan a comportarse mejor, de ahora en adelante no quiero más problemas entre ustedes dos, me oyeron, serán los mejores amigos si es necesario para evitar más conflictos, ahora salgan de aquí!

Ambos chicos abandonaron la oficina del director, y debido a que la clase ya había comenzado y no entrarían, les ordenaron quedarse en la recepción hasta que finalizara el periodo-gracias Yagami-dijo el rubio bastante molesto

-si claro, toda la culpa recae en mí no

-pues sí, ¿sabes cuánto estuve esperando el día del festival para la presentación con mi grupo?,

-pues según oí desde que inició el año hace como siete meses

-jaja, que gracioso, era algo muy importante para mí, la música es mi vida

-sí, y solo tu sufres no, a mí también me fue mal

-claro, dos horas, ¿Qué tanto haces en dos horas?, pudo desmadre

-no…en dos horas trabajo en un mercado, cargando cajas con frutas y verduras distintas, moviéndolas de un camión a una bodega, en esas dos horas gano dinero para ayudar a mi madre con los gastos de la casa y principalmente, con los medicamentos de mi hermana…ella está muy enferma y necesita medicinas muy caras, si suspendiéramos su tratamiento tan solo una vez ella…ahora tendré que ver cómo me las ingenio para el dinero sin mi trabajo, no solo tu sufres niño, podre de ti si te ahogas en un vaso de agua

El rubio guardo silencio, no parecía que mintiera, y no pareció para nada una mala persona-yo…no sabía nada de eso

-claro que no, porque deberías saberlo-dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por sus ojos para retirar la humedad que comenzaba a brotar

-em…yo…lo siento, no debí…mira lo que paso fue que…bueno, Michael dijo que estabas molestando a las chicas y yo de idiota pues le creí y…

-Michael,…jaja, ya comprendo, descuida, no pasa nada chico, yo…también lo siento, mira, no debí reaccionar de ese modo, es que, con todo lo que he vivido, me he acostumbrado a ver como enemigos a todos lo que no conozco, y bueno, por mi diferencia la gente siempre me ha tratado diferente

-¿por tu nivel económico?

-sí, pero también por lo otro

-¿Por qué?

El castaño puso su puño al lado del de el rubio-¿ves la diferencia?-Matt lo miro algo confundido y dijo no muy seguro

-¿por tu piel?, no…no me dirás que en la actualidad tu…has sido víctima de la discriminación por tu color en este país

-en el mundo el racismo es algo que no se ha erradicado, la gente podrá decir que no es racista, pero en realidad, donde sea, en este país, y en cualquier otro, se sigue discriminando amucha gente, muchos no lo admiten pero son racistas, en un nivel pequeño o grande, pero lo son, tu por ejemplo, esto seguro de que eres algo racista

-¿yo?, no, yo no,

-pongamos un ejemplo, si tuvieras una hija, ¿qué preferirías?, que se casara con un rubio, ojos azules de porte elegante y adinerado, o con un tipo de barrio, moreno y sin mucho dinero en los bolsillos-el rubio pensó un momento y luego respondió algo apenado

-el…rubio pero…

-lo ves, bueno, eso puede deberse mas a que quisieras que ella tuviera lo mejor y el rubio tiene dinero, pero, créeme, en la actualidad, aunque parece absurdo, hay racismo, y no es tan raro como crees, lo enfrento desde niño, muchas veces me han dicho cosas como, "cara sucia", por ser moreno, me fui acostumbrando a ver a ciertas personas como enemigos, personas pues, como tú, gente de dinero que juzga a las personas por cómo se ven en lugar de como son

-no todos son así, y si lo crees, entonces eres igual a ello, yo no ter juzgue por de dónde vives, o por cómo te ves, aunque, bueno, por eso fue que me pareció mas creíble lo que me dijo Michael, lo siento

-No te preocupes, ay te dije, me he ido acostumbrando a eso con los años, pero he hecho buenos amigos, con los años me gane el respeto de varias personas, aunque aún hoy, es difícil con varias personas, de todas las clases sociales

-bueno…creo que…sería mejor…volver a empezar, no te parece

-¿qué?

-me llamo Yamato, Yamato Ishida, pero todos me dicen Matt-dijo y extendió su mano

El castaño sonrió y tomo la mano del joven-me llamo Taichi Yagami, pero solo dime Tai

-bien Tai, es un gusto…y bueno, si…si lo necesitas, mira, en algunas tocadas e juntado dinero y si tienes algún problema con las medicinas de tu…

-no, por favor, agradezco el gesto pero, me he ganado todo lo que tengo por mi cuenta, y aunque no es mucho, me gusta poder decir que yo mismo puedo conseguir lo que hace falta, así que, gracias, pero no aceptare nada de lo que quieras regalarme

-bueno, si estás seguro…

-lo estoy, y, mejor, en lugar de hablar de eso, porque no me cuentas sobre tu banda,

El rubio sonrió y comenzó a hablar

Las clases estaban por terminar, y el aula se encontraba como de costumbre llena de risas por parte de los alumnos que estaban conversando entre ellos (Nota: podrá pareces que aquí nadie estudia, pero es que decidí mejor no tocar el tema de la enseñanza y solo avanzar la historia entre los periodos sin clase, no creo que alguno quiera que escriba sobre fórmulas de química, nomenclatura etc… ¿o sí?). Michael se encontraba junto a su novia, Mimí, quien parecía enfadada con el muchacho

-ya Mimí, deja de estar así, no te enfades conmigo

-claro que me enfado, no me pareció lo que hiciste

-ya, solo quería bromear, que iba a saber yo que Matt enserio se creería eso de que el nuevo andaba diciendo cosas sobre el (otra nota: pinche mentiroso no)

-pies mira lo que provocaste, se pudieron haber hecho daño

-¿daño?, pero si parecían dos niños peleándose por un juguete-el chico seguía disculpándose por haber desatado, "sin intención" aquella riña, pero claro, riendo internamente por haber matado dos pájaros de un tiro, vengándose de Tai por su "atrevimiento" hace ya un buen rato, y de Matt, por llamar más la atención de las chicas sexys (otra pinche nota: chicas sexys, aaaaaaaaaa…dejo de babear), en fin, seguramente en ese momento había enemistado a sus dos peores enemigos, y así, ellos se destruirían el uno al otro y el solo disfrutaría dele espectáculo

-mira ahí vienen-dijo al castaña asomándose por la ventana

-sí, ¿y vienen pelándose?

-N…no, en realidad parece que se llevan muy bien porque vienen riendo

El rubio frunció el ceño al oír esto y se asomó el también, y pudo ver a ambos jóvenes bastante divertidos, riendo por los comentarios del otro, como dos viejos y muy buenos amigos, ambos chicos vieron al joven rubio y se acercaron a el-¿Qué pasa Michaelito?-dijo Tai con una gran sonrisa burlona-parece que vieras a un fantasma-el castaño se acercó más a él y le susurró al oído-o tal vez estás viendo a tus dos peores pesadillas-el rubio miro atemorizado a Matt y a Tai-trancas, pa tu suerte, no somos vengativos-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-sí, y gracias a ti ahora somos muy buenos amigos-dijo Matt poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño-que tal Mimí-dijo saludando a la chica que solo sonrió levemente

-hola bonita-dijo el castaño mirando a la joven-así que te llamas Mimí he, bien, bonito nombre para una bonita mujer

-déjala en paz

-tranquilo Michael, madamas estoy saludando a tu chava, no es como si la fuera a violar-dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en esa parte-bájale a los celos, llévatela leve, si me entiendes no-el castaño se fue de ahí junto al rubio mientras seguían hablando, Mimí observó a ambos jóvenes, pero en especial al castaño, un joven bastante diferente, no solo por su nivel económico, y tampoco por su color (cosa que a ella la tenía sin cuidado), sino por su forma de ser, y no pudo evitar el pensar en esos momentos: "¿Cómo será, como algunos lo llaman, ser criado por las calles?"…

Continuara a huevooooo, Uff, aaaa, jeje…

_Hasta aquí este tercer capítulo lleno de discriminación y racismo, bueno, leve, gracias por el apoyo, no me dejaron reviews por el anterior capitulo pero, que se le va a hacer, aquí siguió, si les gusta la historia la sigo para entretenerlos, si no les gusta esta historia, la sigo para castrarlos, así que como sea, no la voy a dejar a medias, otra cosita, si es cierto que no he tocado mucho el tema de la cultura hip-hop como prometí, y más me baso en una historia de un chico de barrio, pero, ténganme paciencia, la historia es largaaaaa, muy larga, y se va desarrollando poco a poco, pero algo si les aseguro, el siguiente capítulo tendrá más que ver con la vida en las calles. Bueno, ya sin más que decir, me despido, y les digo, hasta la próxima._


	4. 4La calle es mia

**4-La calle es mía**

-bien pueden retirarse-dijo el profesor y los alumnos saltaron de alegría de sus lugares, ya bastante artos estaban de las malditas clases, todos querían irse de una buena vez, los jóvenes tomaron sus cosas y todos partieron para irse lo antes posible de ese infierno llamado escuela. El muchacho castaño se estiro bostezando mientras que abandonaba el aula, al igual que los otros jóvenes que también estaban aburridos, el castaño camino hasta las escaleras justo cuando recordó

-puta madre, el pinche castigo-dijo y se detuvo, no habían especificado su castigo, tal vez ni siquiera se acordaban, si, tal ves

-si te preguntas si tal vez no se acuerden de tu castigo, estas viene equivocado-escucho la voz de su nuevo amigo Ishida

-¿qué?

-hay un salón, en el que todos los castigados pasan el tiempo de su castigo, y hay pase de lista, si no apareces, te chingan

-valla, mala suerte, bueno, ¿Dónde es ese salón?

-ven, te llevare, no es que sea por completo un experto, pero ya me ha tocado ir una buena cantidad de veces

-ok, vamos entonces

-¿ahora amiguitos muy íntimos e?-dijo un chico detrás de ellos, se voltearon y vieron a un grupo de jóvenes que los miraban con algo que parecía rencor y diversión al pensar en lo que harían en ese momento, entre ese grupo, y estando al frente estaba el joven rubio que bien conocían los otros dos muchachos

-aaaaay wey, ¿ya vienes a chingar otra vez?

-e camarada, el asunto es conmigo-le dijo el joven que había hablado antes parándose entre él y Michael-me llamo Kioto Maki-dijo el grandulón de un metro noventa y cuerpo tipo Rambo

-no, no, no el pedo es con ese marica que nomás anda castrando la madre a cada rato, hora si te cargo la verga-el castaño trato de alcanzarlo con el brazo pero el grandulón se interpuso

-Tai, ni te molestes, estos chicos siempre pelean en grupo, nunca se abandonan, o más bien, nunca son hombres y dan la cara de uno en uno, solo pueden en grupito-le dijo el rubio, Yagami dio algunos pasos atrás sin apartarle la mirada al gigantón

-parece que ya tienes bastante experiencia con eso no

-algo, mi primer año aquí, un pequeño problema y todos ellos se me vinieron encima, Michael es como su líder, y si tiene algún problema contigo, todos ellos lo tienen, no vale la pena que te golpeen por una tontería, mejor vámonos

El castaño medito esas palabras, luego sonrió-sí, pero si hiciera eso cada que estoy en desventaja, o cada que sé que me van a partir toda la puta madre, no habría estado en más de la mitad de las peleas que he ganado-dicho esto dejo caer su mochila y miro desafiantemente a los jóvenes frente a el-órale, de uno en uno, o como quieran carbones-los chicos comenzaron a reír y luego se dispusieron a dar inicio a la disputa (sonó mamon, pero está bien dicho)

-hey-dijo un hombre detrás de Yagami, este al voltear vio a un profesor, bastante anciano que los miraba desde la puerta de un salón

-profesor Genai-dijo el rubio amigo de Tai

-un profe…ya me cargo la verga otra vez, oiga señor, nosotros, no hicimos nada solo nos estábamos defendiendo de

-tranquilízate muchacho, lo vi todo, tú y Matt, pueden irse, con quien me interesa hablar es con Michael y sus amiguitos, principalmente contigo Kioto

-Yea, gracias profe, órale Matt, amonos carnal-ambos jóvenes bajaron rápido las escaleras

-ahora sí, explíquenme, ¿Qué pretendían ustedes hacerles a esos dos jóvenes?...

-no mames yo pensé que nos iban a volver a chingar-dijo el castaño

-no tu tranquilo, él es el profesor Genai, es un buen hombre créeme, él sabe cuándo mientes y cuando dices la verdad, es un hombre inteligente y relajado

-bueno, como sea, la libramos, ahora, llévame a donde debo pagar mi condena

-claro, es por acá

-chido…

Ya había pasado un buen rato de que las clases habían terminado, el tiempo de relajarse era ahora, y lo mejor de todo, era que el lunes había terminado, al memos la parte de la escuela, por lo que ahora solo quedaba relajarse y echar la hueva hasta el día siguiente-umta wey, no mames, me caí que me fue de la pinche fregada en el examen de mate-se quejó un joven recargado en una banca del parque mientras se relajaba poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-te dije que estudiaras en lugar de querer ligarte a una chavas que ni te pelaron idiota-le contesto la muchacha pelirroja al lado de el

-sora, te han dicho que eres una vil bruja muy cruel

-un chinguero de veces, ¿algún problema Davis?

-no, ninguno, nomás quería recordártelo

-¿de qué hablan?-pregunto un pequeño pelirrojo con una laptop en una mano y en la otra una bolsa de botanas

-de que soy una pinche vil bruja culera

-a, ninguna novedad-dijo el chico y puso su mirada en la pantalla luego de entregarles la bolsa

-¿Qué haces wey?

-nada solo…arreglando algunos beats

-¿Beats?

-sí, instrumentales… ¿base?… ¿fondos?...-¡la pinche música que acompaña las letras del rap!

-aaaa… ¿así se llaman?

-si

-bueno, pero no te enfades, tú y Tai son los genios en eso Izzy, los demás somos rete ignorantes

-de ti lo creo-dijo Izzy en un susurro

-¿qué?

-nada

-oigan, ¿no tardo mucho Tai en regresar?, ya debería estar aquí no-dijo la pelirroja

-está lejos su nueva escuela de _Gente cool_

-sí, eres muy paranoica Sora

-no creo Davis, me parece que deberíamos ir, tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor vallamos a ver qué pasa, tal vez, camino allá lo encontremos

-no creo que sea necesario, pero si así estas más tranquila, vamos Davis

-bueno pero, ¿Dónde es la escuela de Tai?

-a…esa es una excelente pregunta, ¿tú sabes Izzy?

-ni idea, ¿cómo iremos si no sabemos a dónde hay que ir?

-simple, solo habrá que preguntarle a la madre de Tai

-sora, ella está trabajando

-entonces a su hermana, vamos con Kari

-Yo voy-dijo Davis y no espero a que le dieran alguna respuesta, se lanzó a la casa del chico

-sigue muy enamorado de la hermanita de Tai verdad

-no es bastante obvio, y encima lo niega, ese chico es bastante especial

-sí, mucho

-bueno, en cuando regrese nos vamos para que veas que Tai está bien

-eso espero…

-Gracias por aguantarme hasta que termino el castigo compa-dijo el castaño tomando del cuello al rubio

-no es nada pero, no tienes que ser tan…demostrativo con tu agradecimiento

-jeje, bueno, pero no creo que sea bueno que me esperes tanto tiempo sin apenas nos vamos conociendo, poco más y creería que tienes algún interés por mi

-tranquilo, me encantan las mujeres

-bueno, eso es un peso menos-dijo entre risas, mientras seguían caminando lejos dela escuela hasta que en la esquina se toparon con los viejos conocidos

-hasta que nos volvemos a topar

-otra pinche ves ustedes, pues que no captan, dejen de andar castrando a cada puto rato con una chingada, ya bájenle de huevos mierda

-tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar Yagami-dijo el rubio más querido por el par saliendo de entre el grupo de unos 7 jóvenes-

-huy, muy machito nada más cuando trais gente no cabron, pues ándale, déjate caer idiota

-quisieras, pero no tengo por qué hacerlo, también a mi amigo se la debes, y él se hará cargo por los dos-dijo refiriéndose al Goliad del grupo

-umta, ¿por qué no peleas tus batallas cobarde?, sabes, de donde vengo, eso es una pinche jalada de putos

-sí, pero adivina que carita sucia, aquí no es tu Barrio, aquí no están esos cavernícolas que llamas tus compas, así que te aguantas, y te acoplas a las reglas de aquí, que, resultan ser, mis reglas

-mta madre, pus ya ni pedo, órale, déjate caer mini gigante-dijo el castaño dejando caer su mochila, mientras que el enorme sujeto solo soltó una carcajada y se preparó para soltar el primer golpe, pero fue lento pues, Tai le golpeo el abdomen con el puño varias veces y luego tomo su cabeza para estrellarla con su rodilla y derribarlo-eso se aprende en mi barrio, ahí si se defiende cada quien por su cuenta-El resto de los muchachos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el rubio y el castaño y luego de un buen forcejeo con los dos esplendidos peleadores lograron detenerlos a ambos

-por su culpa, mis amigos y yo estamos a poco de reprobar este semestre

-¿Qué yo te hice tan idiota como para pensar que uno más uno es igual a pez?-dijo burlonamente el castaño y recibió un puñetazo por parte del rubio

-el imbécil de Genai nos reportó con el director y él nos amenazó con llegar a expulsarnos si volvemos a molestarlos a ustedes, y bueno, tengo que desquitarme

-estoy de acuerdo, pero hazlo por ti mismo no con tus putos achichintles deteniéndome cabron, si eres un poquito hombre déjate caer tu solo idiota

-jaja, no, no, creo que mejor hacemos esto a mi modo, ya te dije estas bajo mis reglas, no en tu barrio con tus pobretones protegiéndote

-¿Te caí wey?-exclamo un chico desde lejos seguido de varios otros, y de dos chicas

-que…

-mira wey, ya llego mi pinche banda-dijo el castaño mientras se soltaba del agarre y ayudaba a Matt a soltarse también

-ora si cabron, muy machito para agarrar y putearte al Tai verdad, pero ahorita ya estamos más anivelados, ¿le quieres seguir cabron?-dijo el mismo joven de manera desafiante

-ustedes…son menos que nosotros, no me voy a rebajar a su nivel, por esta te salvaste Taichi, pero ya estas avisado-dijo mientras retrocedía Michael,

_-para eso me gustabas cabron…no que muy muy…órale wey, déjate caer-_decía el grupo al joven y sus amigos quienes se retiraban en medio de insultos y silbidos

-neta cabron, tu donde sea que te paras te creas problemas verdad wey, un día, un puto día llevas aquí y ya te andan partiendo la madre-lo reprendía Sora

-que esperabas es Tai-dijo full mientras saludaba al castaño-y tú que pedo ¿güerito?-le dijo a Matt

-él es compa, se llama Yamato Ishida, pero como su nombre esta de la punta de la verga, solo dígale Matt

-ajaja, que divertido Tai

-descuida, siempre es así, te iras acostumbrando-dijo una pequeña castaña mientras se acercaba a saludar al rubio

-Kari, ¿Qué haces aquí?, bueno, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-bueno, Sora se preocupó porque no habías llegado y quiso cerciorarse de que estuvieras bien-dijo Davis

-sí, y ahora admito que fue lo mejor, si no hubiéramos venido, bueno, al menos llegamos a tiempo-agrego Izzy

-si chido, gracias, ustedes sí que son compas-dijo el castaño

-bueno Tai, creo que yo mejor me retiro-dijo el rubio

-¿qué?, ¿Por qué?

-tengo cosas que hacer y bueno, ya me quede hasta muy tarde aquí

-sí, comprendo, no hay bronca wey, nos vemos mañana-dijo y choco los puños para despedirse del joven

-Tai, está bien bueno tu amiguito-dijo la pelirroja

-¿te intereso el Matt?

-tal vez, pero eso no es lo que importa, lo importante Taichi Yagami es, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, y por qué te querían partir la madre esos weyes?

-hay sora, es una larga, larguísima historia

-hay Tai, es un largo, larguísimo camino al barrio, creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente-dijo y fue apoyada por todo el grupo

-bueno, pues, todo empezó con…

La joven seguía en su lectura bastante entretenida hasta que sonó su celular, se levantó de la cama donde estaba recostada para tomar el aparato que estaba sobre el escritorio que tenía en su habitación y contesto-Bueno, ¿quién habla?

-como que quien Mimí, soy yo, Miyaco

-a, Miyaco, cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo prima-dijo la castaña muy entusiasmada por hablar con su parienta

-pues, solo te llamaba para saludarte y para decirte que…. ¡me mudo de vuelta a Odaiba!

-¿enserio?

-sí, y eso no es todo, entrare en la misma escuela que tu

-eso es genial Miyaco, será increíble tenerte junto a mí en la escuela

-sí, y ya quiero conocer a tu novio, Michael verdad, debe ser todo un galán

-sí, lo es…

-no te oyes muy animada al hablar de el

-bueno, es que hoy no fue un día muy bueno en cuanto a él, y más por lo que paso con Tai

-¿Tai?, ¿Quién es Tai?

-hay Miyaco, el…es…un chico nuevo

-mmm, un chico nuevo he, bueno, dime todo sobre el

La castaña pensó en aquel joven tan directo y vulgar por su lenguaje y solo dijo-el…es un tema que tendríamos que discutir frente a frente

-bueno, lo haremos, este mismo viernes regreso a Odaiba

-bien, te estaré esperando ansiosa-dijo y colgó el teléfono-Yagami…Taichi Yagami…es todo un bruto…-pensó mientras se recostaba nuevamente en su cama divagando…

-¡No mames!-grito Sora al termino del relato del chico-pero es que… ¡no mames!

-es neta, todo eso, y en un día

-¿pero qué pedo con ese pinche Michael?

-no sé, se cree el más vergas del mundo, y como que no le gusto que alguien lo desafiara

-bueno, pues tu nomas di cuando, y le caemos todos nosotros para partirle toda su güerita cara al desgraciado-dijo Davis soltando varios golpes al aire

-no exageres Davis-dijo la pequeña castaña divertida con las acciones del chico

-jeje, bueno yo…-dijo algo apenado con la chiquilla

-el punto es, que al menos no te fue tan mal, bueno, al menos conseguiste un amigo-dijo Full refiriéndose a Matt

-así, ese chico es alivianado y todo, no es un pretencioso, ni un hipócrita, ni nada de eso, al contrario, es muy relajado y nada prejuicioso, bueno si algo, por eso creyó lo que le dijo el imbécil de Michael

-sí, se me hace algo muy exagerado que por querer cobrar venganza haya dicho que tu querías violarte a su novia-dijo Sora penando en el relato del chico-¿Cómo es ella?, seguramente también es una arpía como su noviecito

-bueno, en realidad nos e, ella pues…no estoy seguro, es callada, o al menos a mí no me hablo en ningún momento, la salude, pero no hiso ninguna tontería como decirme, "fuchi2, o algo así con ese tonito que caracteriza a la gente de esa mentada clase social

-mmm, ¿no será que esta tan pinches buenota que quiere evitar pensar que es tan pinches culera como su wey?-dijo Davis al castaño que solo soltó una pequeña risa

-bueno, si está muy bonita, y bueno, tiene un cuerpecito que…-se detuvo al ver a su joven hermanita mirarlo fijamente-e…bueno si, esta bonita y todo pero no, la verdad no la conozco y por eso no creo que pueda ponerme a hablarles de ella, no sé cómo sea, en cuanto a su forma de ser, pero la verdad, no me parece una mala persona, enserio

-aja…pa mí que tela quieres chingar wey-dijo Davis y se soltó a reír

-¡pinche cabron no uses ese lenguaje frente a mi carnala!-exclamo y trato de agarrarlo para golpearlo pero el chico se echó a correr fuera del alcance del joven

-esos dos siempre están peleando-dijo Sora al ver a los jóvenes

-sí, mi hermano y Davis son muy unidos

-sí, y tú, que con el-dijo sora dándole un codazo

-e…bueno, eso es…algo que…pues…es complicado-dijo mientras se ruborizaba

-Por cómo te pones, supongo que lo es-dijo a la pequeña quien solo miro para otro lado ocultando sus sentimientos…y preocupaciones.

-aaa…que relajante volver a donde si me quiere, a mi mundo, a mi calle, mis calles-dijo el castaño mientras respiraba profundamente

-sí, que bueno, ahora por favor, podrías bajarte de encima, me estas sacando el desayuno-dijo el chico que estaba debajo de sus rodillas

-si claro, párate

-oigan, será mejor que dejen sus jueguitos antes de que alguno de los dos termine lastimado enserio-dijo la pelirroja que siempre trataba como niños a esos dos-y tu Tai, dime, ¿Cómo vas con tu Rap e?

-pues tu sabes sora, creciendo día con día

-sí, claro, da una demostración-dijo la chica en forma de reto

-¿una demostración?-repitió Davis con curiosidad

-sí, que tal algo de Freestyle

-bueno, si insisten-dijo el chico, carraspeo un poco para aclarar su garganta y luego comenzó:

"_Venga_

_Me voy a poner a soltar algunas letras_

_Y pa que vean que vergas soy las soltare a capela_

_Improvisación armar variadas rimas_

_Así en segundos y que suenen bonitas_

_Bien formadas bien perfectas asesinas_

_Me llamo Tai el vato que conoce cada esquina_

_De estas calles_

_Las recorro con mis carnales_

_No siento miedo_

_Con ellos siempre cuento_

_Esta es la realidad y no de Disney un cuento_

_Es mi trayecto, en las calles rimando como un campeón_

_No soy del ajedrez del jefe un puto peón_

_Soy un chico que cabalga en este mundo con amigos_

_Siempre fieles y valientes, caminan conmigo_

_Han demostrado ser un apoyo bastante grande_

_Por eso este día estas rimas voy a dedicarles"_

Al terminar de Rapear el chico el grito de sus amigos comenzó junto con las risas-sí, eres grande Tai eres grande-dijo la pelirroja mientras aplaudía y reía con el grupo-¿estás listo para las batallas de mañana?

-ps, tu di, viste lo que puedo hacer y no es lo mejor que puedo hacer

-a ver échate otra-dijo Davis bastante animado con el arte de su amigo

-va, venga…."_yo compito a un alto nivel, mejor ríndete, que yo…"_

-tu vales madres-dijo un joven que recién llegaba al lugar-así que tú eres el tan nombrado Taichi Yagami, el raperillo de esta zona

-¿Quién pregunta?

-mi nombre es confidencial chico-dijo el hombre de aspecto bastante rudo, no llevaba camiseta y dejaba ver su musculatura de la cintura para arriba, llevaba dos cadenas colgadas del cuello, unos lentes de sol y un peinado estilo _Elvis, _se quitólas gafas y le dijo al muchacho-pero puedes llamarme Etemon, así me dicen todos los que me conocen y me conoce casi todo el mundo perro

-¿Etemon, que estúpido apodo?-dijo Davis sin pensarlo en vos alta

-Cuida tus palabras imbécil, o te rompo toda tu bonita geta-dijo el hombre y dio algunos pasos para acercarse a el

-hey, hey, tranquilo, disculpa a mi compa, es muy impulsivo-dijo el castaño para calmar al grandote-bueno, que buscas por aquí

-nada, solo quería ver a la competencia del torneo, por ser, tan bueno como dicen que eres, seguro tu participaras no

-si te refieres a las batallas, si, participare

-bien, entonces será pan comido si rapeas tan mal como hace rato

-¡Mal!, él es mucho mejor que tú de eso estoy muy segura-dijo sora indignada

-nadie te está hablando a ti zorrita, pero si gustas, después puedo atenderte mamacita

-hey, no se quien putas te creas, pero a mi amiga respétala, no te voy a permitir que andes diciéndole lo que se te da la gana, tal vez eso hagas en tu barrio, pero estas en el mío, y le debes respeto a mi gente-dijo Tai bastante molesto

-hey tranquilo celosito, solo la saludaba, no creí que tan fácil te enputaras, bueno, ya comprobé que solo eres un morrillo tonto, y si se supone, tú eres la mayor competencia, tengo este torneo en la bolsa

-ya lo veremos el viernes

-tú lo has dicho morenito, el viernes, te la voy a dejar caer cabron…"_el viernes Ete hará historia, cuando se chingue a todos y tenga la victoria, Yagami no es rival para Etemon, es solo un morrillo bien maricon, que no da la talla cuando de Rapear se trata, mejor ve a jugar con Barbies, porque aquí das lastima,_ PAZ"-dijo para despedirse y retirarse

-bueno de que no lo hace mal, no lo hace mal-dijo el castaño mirando al hombre alejarse

-sí, pero tú eres mejor no hay duda

-sabe la verdad, no estoy seguro

-¿no me dirás que ahora sientes miedo?

-miedo, no, no es eso solo…que si la competencia es tan buena como el, esto será algo muy divertido, falta un todavía un par de días para el viernes

-¿te entrenaras en ese tiempo?-le pregunto Izzy

-la verdad…no sé cómo debería entrenar para ser mejor en la improvisación así que no, solo voy a relajar mi mente, así las rimas fluyen mejor

-bueno, no sabría decirte, tu eres el que sabe-dijo el pelirrojo

Tranquilo, sé que puedo vencer a cualquiera…o al menos eso tratare de creer-el chico soltó varias carcajadas pensando en la emoción del viernes mientras sus amigos lo veían divertidos y las carcajadas pos parte de ellos también comenzaron…

_…a…_

_Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado y espero seguir recibiendo el mismo apoyo que hasta hoy, o más si es posible, si les ha estado gustando esta historia, recomiéndenla, y si no, también, para hacerle pasar un mal rato a alguien que les caiga gordo, jejeje, bueno, me despido, hasta la próxima semana, si, tratare de que todos los capítulos se publiquen el domingo, ya que es un día libre y todo el pedo, bueno, hasta el próximo domingo entonces._

_Ya saben, quejas sugerencias amenazas de muerte, halagos, acasos sexuales, solo dejen un review_


	5. 5Gente cool

_Que tranza, hoy no es domingo, lo siento, me retrase un poco, pero aun así, espero que disfruten este capítulo, ya no les quito más tiempo, así que, aquí esta._

**5-Gente cool**

El chico había llegado más temprano ese día a la escuela, eran apenas las 7:30 Am y ya estaba en su asiento, aburrido y somnoliento pero ahí. Volteo a su alrededor, no habían muchas personas, para su suerte no había llegado aún el chico rubio con el que no era posible entablar una conversación civilizada, las cosas no habían salido muy bien que digamos el día anterior pero eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado alguno, no era que le interesara lo que la gente de ese lugar pensara o dijera de él, Esas personas no eran mas que tipos vanidosos y superficiales, algo que el aborrecía,

Respiro profundamente y luego tomo una de sus libretas, saco un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar algo para pasar el tiempo, no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrido, recordó que si estuviera en su antigua escuela tendría a sus viejos amigos y estarían payaseando en el salón al grado de que hartarían a más de uno de sus compañeros, nunca había sido un joven al que todos querían, siempre sabia como ganarse a los enemigos y eso no era algo bueno, en ningún momento. Luego de un par de minutos vio a la castaña entrar al aula, la chica puso su mirada en él un rato y sonrió levemente en forma de saludo el chico solo movió un poco la cabeza como respuesta y siguió con su actividad, luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteo para ver al rubio (el que si le caía bien)

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto el ojiazul tomando asiento al lado del chico

-nada, perdiendo el tiempo solamente-dijo y cerró deprisa la libreta y de esta salió volando una hoja que Matt tomo y la miro

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo mientras leía lo escrito en la hoja

-mi arte-dijo solamente el joven

-esto…es Rap verdad-dijo el rubio y miro al castaño

-Sip, es…algo que me encanta

-escribes letras de rap, valla, y, de esto sacas dinero o algo

-no, no lo hago por eso, el rap es más que solo música, es…un gusto, un pasatiempo, un hobie, una pasión, es…muchas cosas más que música, bueno, eso es para mi

-claro, lo comprendo, digo, pues yo, también soy músico, no estoy muy familiarizado con este género pero si he escuchado algunas canciones de este genero

-así, como de quien has escuchado

-em…un rapero…español de nombre Zpu, y otro…uno mexicano, Akil Ammar

-son grandes, ambos son muy buenos y sus temas son profundos, ¿has escuchado a Nach?

-algo

-es el mejor-dijo el chico sonriendo y mirando sin ver por la ventana-es una de mis principales inspiraciones

-bien, y que tanto llevas de esto

-hasta ahora, pues, solo algunas hojas con rimas pues…no muy buenas

-esto está muy bueno, o al menos es lo que pienso yo

-pues gracias

-¿y ustedes dos de que hablan?-pregunto una voz detrás de ambos chicos, los dos voltearon y vieron al Michael que los miraba serio

-otra vez bienes a chingar-dijo Tai bastante hartado

-no, tranquilo chico, sabes, he comprendido, y pensé en ofrecerte una disculpa-dijo y extendió su mano, el castaño lo miro dudando pero acepto y extendió su mano solo para quedar con esta así pues el rubio la quito y se acomodó el cabello-pero luego pensé, no voy a disculparme con un…cavernícola…una persona tan vulgar como tú no se merece mis disculpas

El castaño se aguantó todo el deseo de romperle la cara en ese mismo instante-claro, que va a saber un chico como tú de la sinceridad y de disculpas, si eres la persona más orate que conozco

-or… ¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio

-y este pendejo tarta de decir que yo soy el ignorante-al lugar llegaron más personas, unas que obviamente apoyaban al rubio, pero, para sorpresa de Tai, otros parecían estar de su lado, seguramente amigos de su nuevo amigo

-como sea, eres tan poco cosa, que desperdicio mi tiempo cuando estoy cerca de ti

-y tú eres tan pinche homosexual que cuando estoy cerca de ti hasta me siento más hombre

-eres un vulgar verdulero

-trabajo cargando verduras sí, pero al menos no soy un juniorsito que se cree el más chingon nada más porque papi, tiene el dinero suficiente para que todos tus pendejitos se sientan intimidados-el rubio no tenía una repuesta, solo miro hacia otro lado que un fuera los ojos llenos de intimidante rabia del moreno, miro su libreta, alcanzo a leer algo de lo escrito

-que… ¿te crees rapero?

No…soy Rapero que es diferente

-para colmo, aparte de pobretón y vulgar, eres un seguidor de esa música hip-hop y sus esupidos reclamos y criticas

-se llama Rap maldito descerebrado, no hip-hop

-es lo mismo

-no claro que no, estas bien pinche orate wey

-jm, eso solo es un montón de palabras dichas en rima para subirse el ego…_yo soy el más cabron, y tu un ´pende-jo, yo soy el que domina, tu una pinche niña_, jajajaja-el chico se soltó a reír junto a su compañía-hasta yo puedo hacerlo-dijo el rubio dejando un poco sus carcajadas

El castaño miró con rabia al grupo que hacia burla de su pasión, volteo a ver a los que parecían apoyarlo y varios vean al muchacho de la misma forma, el moreno entonces sonrió y comenzó:

"_Tú te crees que el rap solo es soltar rimas_

_Pero es mucho más que eso es un estilo de vida_

_Es una forma de vivir y avanzar en este mundo_

_Mírame improviso y a ti y a tu grupo los dejo bien mudos_

_El rap y el hip-hop no son lo mismo entiende_

_El rap forma parte del hip-hop que es diferente_

_Tan solo eres el chico Cool que disque domina esto_

_Solo eres otro patético en busca del respeto_

_Que no gana con sus acciones y pretende pagar por ello_

_Gastas el dinero en estupideces para andar presumiendo_

_Tomas el coche de tu papi y sales a dar la vuelta_

_Para presumir tu feria pero la neta tú das pena_

_Gente pretensiosa como tú me enferma_

_Deberás_

_Solo se preocupan por lo que los demás_

_Piensan de uno, y no son como realmente son_

_Siguen al grupo porque todos lo hacen ¿no?_

_Se la viven en los centros comerciales_

_Mientras que yo y mi gente vivimos unas vidas reales_

_Sin fantasías absurdas quebrándonos el lomo cada día_

_Para tener algo de dinero vivimos deprisa_

_Somos honestos y nunca nos perdemos_

_Porque ser lo que no somos jamás pretendemos_

_Mientras que tú y tus compañeros solo siguen el rebaño_

_Si uno se tira por un barranco los otros lo siguen sin pensarlo"_

Los que estaban del lado del castaño explotaron en risas, aplausos y elogios cuando el chico finalizo su improvisación mientras que la otra parte de los alumnos se quedaron estáticos y helados, había dicho muchas cosas que al parecer, entre todo eso había mucha verdad, el rubio no supo cómo reaccionar solo se puso de pie y se retiró mientras que el castaño seguía siendo ovacionado por sus nuevos compañeros

El día transcurrió con normalidad después de la función de rap improvisada en el salón de clases, el castaño nuevamente estaba solo, un periodo libre, los chicos lo habían aprovechado para hacer diferentes cosas, salir a relajarse a alguno de los jardines, etc., Michael también se había ido, exceptuando a unos cuantos chicos que estaban platicando en una de las esquinas del aula, solo estaba el castaño, y una joven mas

-hola-el chico volteo al escuchar esa melodiosa voz para ver a la chica castaña, de ojos color miel, piel blanca, suave, tersa, perfecta, de larga melena brillante, hermosa, como toda ella, el chico sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos

-hola…creo

-que tanto haces-dijo ella interesándose en sus actividades

-nada…solo…estoy aquí…sentado…esperando a que termine mi condena aquí para ir a cumplir con mi otra condena que me causo tu noviecito

-y el cómo te metió en otra condena

-ha pues, nada especial, solo provoco que me peleara con Matt y por eso me chingaron

-el me explico, y me dijo que solo estaba bromeando con ustedes, solo que tú y el son muy impulsivos y agresivos

-el wey no te ha dicho todo verdad

-¿de qué hablas?

-pregúntale a tu noviecito maricon

-oye no te permito que te expreses así de Michael

-me expreso de ese hijo de su reputisima madre como seme pinches putas hinchen los testículos-dijo sin interesarle lo que la chica fuera a pensar

-eres un vulgar y grosero…

-¿Qué?, ¿perro?, ¿callejero?, ¿pandillero?… ¿negro?...

-individuo iba a decir

-a…perdón…la costumbre de que siempre se expresan de mi con…por qué te pido perdón, me viene valiendo madres lo que pienses o digas de mi

-sabes, eres la persona más grosera y poco racional que he conocido en toda mi vida

-y tu una princesita mimada seguramente pero no voy y te lo hecho en cara verdad

-arre, no sé ni por qué me hacer que a hablarte

-pues yo tampoco sé por qué vienes a chingar…a menos de que seas una enviada de ese güero maricon, donde anda, que espera, que te toque acaso para que pueda alegar que quise violarte-dijo y se levantó de su asiento y volteo hacía todos lados

-eres un paranoico

-bueno, creo que ahora si exagere-dijo rascándose la cabeza, medio sonriendo y algo sonrojado-pero aun así, tengo razones para hacerlo

-solo eres un chico que cree que todo el mundo está en su contra

-no creo, he vivido con eso, todo el mundo en mi contra más de una vez en mi vida, y así e agarrado fuerza, y tú, seguramente solo eres la princesita de papi no

-¿y que si lo soy?

-pues que la gente de tu clase social me caga, nunca han tenido que ´partirse el lomo trabajando, nunca han sufrido por nada, nunca han tenido que sudar la gota gorda por una vida más o menos estable…

-¿y qué?...por eso ya quieres hacerme menos

-no, pero ustedes a mí sí, porque yo hago todas esas cosas, y no tengo cuentas con cifras millonarias en un banco, vale madres, ni siquiera traigo mucho dinero en mis bolsillos,

La castaña lo miro furibunda, estaba furiosa con el muchacho, ella se acercó a él esperando poder entablar una plática civilizada y tal vez, formar una amistad, pero él era un verdadero bruto, ¿Qué cosa tan grave le pudo haber hecho Michael para que sea tan desconfiado?-sabes, no todos aquí somos así, hay personas, a las que no nos interesa como viste una persona, o como vive, o de donde viene, nos interesa más como es su personalidad…¡y la tuya es verdaderamente insoportable!

-uuuuuuuy, pues discúlpeme princesita, lamento no ser un maldito mono amaestrado para que usted disfrute de mis actos, no soy muy educado, no soy muy refinado, y tengo un vocabulario variado sí, pero el pinche puto pedo es que me pinches vergas penes encanta decir una enorme sarta e culeras majaderías, ¿Cómo putas pinches perras penes le quedo el ojo princesita?-dijo el chico con un tono de voz bastante gracioso, la castaña sintió ganas de reír con eso, y de hecho sele escapo una pequeña risita, pero luego de eso se puso tan seria como pudo y su enfado volvió

-simplemente, eres alguien con quien no se puede tratar, porque simplemente eres una bestia

-pues a huevo y me encanta serlo

-arrrrg-dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para alejarse del castaño que la miraba alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro

-tiene una bonita risa-dijo el en un susurro-¡pero es una maldita niña mimada que no aguanto ni madres!-el chico regreso a su siento para tratar de relajarse otra vez luego de su riña con la chica. La castaña solo salió del aula y sin rumbo fijo se fue a dar una vuelta, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos y cegada por su ira que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado al edificio que estaba frente al edificio en el que estaba su salón, y había subido hasta el tercer piso, se golpeó la frente y emprendió el camino de regreso pensando, "y todo esto, debido al idiota de Taichi", cuando iba regresando no pudo evitar escuchar la plática de un grupo de chicos, ellos hablaban sobre varias cosas, uno de ellos de sus vacaciones en Hawái, otro sobre su auto último modelo, otro sobre sus viajes de aquí para allá y cosas de esa naturaleza, la chica no pudo hacer más que pensar, "bueno, tiene razón en algo", dijo recordando que el chico criticaba que ellos eran muy superficiales, en efecto, ella sabía que la mayoría de las personas de su "clase social", (como decía el castaño), eran así, superficiales, presumidos, mimados, ella lo era en cierto grado, pero no tanto, o al menos eso pensaba.

Cuando bajo siguió su camino y se encontró con un grupo de chicas, e igualmente escucho su platica

-…si, y deberías ver el bolso que compre ayer, es tan lindo

-si

-sí, está súper, ósea, yo solo compro lo mejor-la chica bufo, otra vez la muestra de la ignorancia de su "gente", camino pensando en eso y llego nuevamente a su aula, el chico castaño seguía sentado, tan apacible como hasta hace un rato, antes de que ella, lo molestara, camino hasta él y le dijo con voz firme

-Tal vez tengas razón en algunas cosas, pero eso no te da derecho a pensar que todos aquí somos como tú dices

-disculpa-dijo el sin saber a qué venía todo eso

-tú y tu…rap ese en el que dijiste que la gente con dinero solo piensa en eso

-¿Por qué ahora me dices eso?

-pues…yo

-mira, no generalizo, peo aun así pienso que mucha gente es así, muy superficial, y por lo que veo, tú te vas dando cuenta, o lo acabas de ver, y pienso que es la segunda

-a bueno…es…pues…yo…hay, no sé ni para que vine-dijo la castaña volviendo a salir del aula otra vez enojada

-¿qué le pasa?… ¿está loca?-el chico no se preocupó mucho por ello y siguió con su actividad, dormir sobre la banca, (la cual ya tenía un charco de baba)

En fin, el día siguió, calces, el castigo, el camino a casa, y el chico estaba nuevamente en su barrio, se sentía a gusto con toda esa gente a la que conocía desde su infancia y la que compartía muchos de sus puntos de vista, su mejor amiga, Sora se sentó junto a él en una de las bancas de su plaza y le hablo-en que piensas Taichi Yagami

-pues…muchas cosas

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu escuelita de ricos?

-pues…normal diría yo, no soporto a esa gente

-por

-porque todos son unos pretensiosos, mimados, fresones, riquillos presumidos, avaros, y..

-¿todos?-lo cuestiono su amiga

-si

-no lo creo, lo que creo es que tú eres demasiado cerrado, y no tratas de conocer a los demás, deberías intentar conocer más a esa gente

-Sora, tú no has tenido que lidiar con eso, yo sí, y créeme, es duro, es…es desesperante esa gente, me hartan, todos son…

-y el rubio de la otra ves…el tal Yamato

-¿Matt?

-si el, ¿también es, pretencioso y todo eso que dices?

-bueno, el…no…él no es así, pero los demás…

-a los demás no los conoces, y supongo que por lo menos debe haber otro u otra por ahí que no sea como el resto, deberías tratar de conocer a alguien más, no te aria daño tratar

El chico instintivamente pensó en la castaña, no parecía ser una maldita arpía como los demás, tal vez ella, fuera más amable, y agradable, sería buena idea tratar de hacer amistad con ella, pero, aun de serlo, la había tratado de un modo que no le sorprendería que ella no quisiera volverlo a ver en su vida, esa chica, dulce, sensible, pura, mimada y algo altanera al parecer, pero, bonita y…el chico sacudió con fuerza la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso-tal vez trate de entablar platica con alguien-dijo solamente a su amiga, ella sonrió, presentía que algo traía entre manos el chico, pero no lo molestaría con eso, si no selo decía, seria por algo, siempre había sido así, hablando cuando necesitaba apoyo, y callando cuando pensaba que algo debía resolverlo por sí mismo, y era terco como una mula, así que no trataría de que hablara, solo perdería su tiempo

-Bueno, tengo que dejarte, debo ir a ayudar a mi mamá en la florería-dijo la chica

-claro, salúdala de mi parte-le dijo el castaño y se despidieron chocando los puños.

La castaña seguía dando vueltas en la sala de su casa pensando, lo hacía desde que llego de la escuela, estaba pensando, meditando, recordando, cada palabra del chico se había gravado en su mente, Yagami, Tai, Taichi, Taichi Yagami, un muchacho por demás grosero, majadero, mal educado, vulgar, etc., ella no hiso más que tratar de ser amigable y el chico reacciono de modo muy agresivo-es un bruto-dijo ella con furia-es un menso, un orate, un bruto, un grosero, majadero…es guapo…y tiene ese…carácter tan…explosivo-dijo ella dejando de dar vueltas recargando su codo en un sofá y poniendo su cara sobre su mano-No, eso no le guita lo grosero-dijo-aunque…-_he vivido con eso, todo el mundo en mi contra más de una vez en mi vida, y así e agarrado fuerza, _recordó sus palabras la chica-su voz sonaba tan diferente, tan…pensativa, tan reflexiva…¡pero sigue siendo un bruto!-finalizo la chica para luego marcharse a su cuarto con su cabeza aun hecha un mar de pensamientos, pero bueno, ni siquiera se esperaba que eso, solo era el principio de los cambios que se darían en su vida, apenas el inicio, apenas…

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaa…a…

_Que tal, eme aquí otra vez, bueno pues, muchas gracias por estar aquí nuevamente, y gracias por sus reviews, en especial a __**lukas 10**__, gran apoyo el tuyo, y espero sigan leyendo esta historia, déjenme más reviews si quieren que la continúe, y recomienden la historia a quienes crean que podría llegar a interesarle. Se despide de ustedes su compa y humilde servidor, esperando, recibir algún review, o que sigan dando lectura a este fic. Hasta la próxima._

_PD: El retraso, no fue apropósito, tuve algunos problemas con la pc y la pagina a la hora de querer subir el capítulo, si a alguien le molesto esto, perdón, espero poder hacer como ya dije, semanal la actualización, y que la publicación de los capítulos sea los domingos, así, que si dios quiere, el próximo domingo, estaré aquí, con otro cap_


	6. 6Mi barrio

_**Domingo**_

_Lista de tareas de todos en general_

_-echar la hueva_

_-estar con los cuates_

_-hacer la tarea a las 11 de la noche_

_-decir mientras haces la tarea "ya a la chingada que me la pasen en el salón"_

_-leer este precioso fic (me dicen el humilde jaja)_

_Ya enserio, disfrútenlo_

**6-mi barrio**

Las clases de ese día, llegaron a su fin, y el muchacho salió junto a todos sus camaradas listo para relajarse un poco-a, puta madre, pinches tareas, ¿Por qué los maestros nos dejan tanta tarea?-se quejó el muchacho como hacia siempre al terminar las clases debido a su inconformidad con la tarea

-em…no lo sé Davis, tal vez, porque a la escuela se va a estudiar, o algo así-le dijo Izzy al muchacho

-sí, pero tampoco tienen por qué dejar tanta wey, no mames, es un chingo-seguía quejándose

-de que te quejas Davis, si ni siquiera haces el intento de hacer la tarea-dijo Sora

-no, pero de todos modos la califican y serian muchas calificaciones perdidas en un solo día

-entonces has la tarea

-¡no mames, es un putero!-y el chico siguió con su acostumbrado monologo de diario quejándose de sus maestros quienes nunca le daban un respiro de tantas tareas, entre algunas bromas, platicas más serias e insultos contra casi todo, los tres chicos llegaron al parque en el que siempre estaban, tomaron asiento en una de las bancas y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato-que diferencia sin él, siempre es Tai quien comienza las pláticas, quien nos divierte y…bueno…es como nuestro líder-dijo Davis con nostalgia en su voz

-sí, pero no te preocupes, llegara como a las 5-dijo sora para tratar de animar al chico que siempre había visto al castaño como a un héroe, él era su héroe

-sí, dentro de dos malditas horas-dijo Izzy también desanimado

-a que bueno que me ayudes-dijo la chica con sarcasmo pues el joven solo lograba que Davis entristeciera mas-no es para tanto, el vendrá en un rato, recuerden que nosotros también lo apoyamos para que fuera a esa mentada escuela, debemos seguir firmes o el hará esto a un lado y en verdad merece esta oportunidad

-sí, lo entiendo, pero, aun así, es aburrido un día sin ese maldito idiota

-sí, lo es… ¿Cómo creen que el la pase sin nosotros?...

-…que pinche hueva-dijo el castaño recargado en la banca

-señor Yagami guarde silencio, por favor, deje ese vocabulario tan vulgar al menos durante las horas de clase

-las horas de clase acabaron hace un chingo

-no para los castigados como usted, así que siéntese y cállese

-pinche culero-susurro

-¡¿Qué?

-nada-dijo y se volvió a recostar en su banca esperando que el reloj indicara que era hora de irse, y puf, la hora llego por fin y el castaño fue el primero en ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de ahí como si fuera de vida o muerte, para él lo era, ese aburrimiento era como para morirse, el chico detuvo su acelerado paso y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad cuando salió de la escuela camino algunos metros hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba, era el chico rubio, Matt, acompañado por otro chico, muy parecido a él aunque más joven-¿Qué pedo Matt'-dijo como saludo

-se te olvido esto-dijo y le entrego un libro

-¿esperaste dos horas para dármelo?

-tenía que

-ok, gracias… ¿y quién es tu amigo?-dijo señalando al joven

-a, si, no nos hemos presentado, hola, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero dime solamente T.K.

-T.K., suena chingon,

Gracias…creo

-y tú que, eres su familiar, amigo, intimo, pareja o qué onda

-el…es mi hermano Tai-dijo el rubio y soltó una pequeña risa

-a…con razón el parentesco, tu qué edad tienes compa

-e…quince años

-quince…jaja, igual que mi hermana Hikari, y… ¿Qué aran ahora?-les pregunto el muchacho, los chicos se miraron y luego lo vieron a el

-pues…ir a casa,

-¿tienen qué?

-¿Por qué?

-pues…se me ocurrió que podrían venir conmigo a mi barrio-dijo el chico con tranquilidad, los rubios dudaron un momento y luego el chico agrego-no tenga miedo, van conmigo, nadie se las ara de pedo

-no, no es eso, es que hoy T.K. ira conmigo a casa, veras, nuestros padres están divorciados, yo vivo con nuestro padre y T.K. con nuestra madre, el pasa algunos días a la semana con papá y conmigo y hoy es uno de esos días, por eso creo que el querrá llegar a casa cuanto antes, para disfrutar un rato de convivencia entre los tres

-no…Matt-dijo el chico-hoy papa trabaja hasta tarde, no creo que sea mucha diferencia si vamos por un rato, además estaré contigo y con él hasta la semana entrante, mama ira a una conferencia en Tokio hasta el lunes

-¿bien entonces…van?-dijo el castaño

-claro, vamos-dijo el rubio mayor, Taichi sonrió con eso, la idea de Sora de que debía conseguirse más amigos estaba pues…dando frutos, el chico y los hermanos caminaron hasta la parada del autobús que Tai tomaba cada día, y esperaron durante un largo rato a que pasara un autobús y cuando lo hiso abordaron enseguida, los primeros en subir fueron los rubios y después Taichi que sonrió al ver al conductor

-otra vez tú, ¿wey me estas acosando?-le dijo divertido al hombre de cabello azul y gafas que conducía el autobús

-sí, si, como si estuvieras tan bueno desgraciado-le dijo él y saludo al joven con el acostumbrado choque de puños

-que wey, ¿Por qué tan tarde?

-hubo problemas el primer día y bueno, ahora debo pasar dos horas al día en este pinche lugar aparte de las horas de clase normales

-wey, te dije, hazte de amigos, y vas y haces exactamente lo contrario, ¿pues qué puitas andabas haciendo?

-acosando a una chica-el chico lo miro bastante, "sacado de onda", lo conocía muy bien, eso no podía ser cierto, pero antes de decir algo el castaño se explicó-es una larga historia que tendré tiempo de contarte después, ahora quiero llegar al barrio, y llevo conmigo a unos compas

-¿amigos nuevos?

-si wey, los dos güeros de ala-dijo señalando a Matt y T.K. que lo miraban como preguntando "¿Qué pedo?", el chico movió la mano indicando que todo estaba bien-Sora también me aconsejo que me hiciera de aliados para enfrentar a los enemigos y es lo que tengo pensado hacer ahora mismo

-ok wey, pero mejor cuida de esos dos, porque sabes que no es como donde ellos viven a donde los vas a llevar

-tu trancas, ¿Cuándo le han partido la madre a alguien por mi culpa?-Joe se levantó la manga de su camisa mostrando una cicatriz en su brazo

-esto me lo hicieron a los 15 años por tu culpa wey-le dijo algo enfadado

-ok, ok, perdón, ya, no te preocupes demasiado, todo estará bien

-espero, ahora vete a sentar, que ya me andan pitando los carros por no moverme

-sale wey, luego te veo-dijo y tomo asiento al fondo del vehículo junto a los otros dos chicos, los tres fueron casi todo el tiempo en silencio solo hablando ocasionalmente, sobre una que otra pregunta sin mucha importancia, luego de unos minutos, por fin llegó la hora de bajar del autobús cerca de la vecindad donde vivía el castaño-bueno, ahora, caminemos hacia allá-dijo señalando a lo lejos un parque, su parque.

Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa en la sala que usaba para hacer su tarea, al lado de ella estaba Michael, su novio, como siempre, "estudiando" con ella, el chico rubio estaba jugando con un lápiz entre sus dedos mientras que Mimi estaba muy metida en la lectura de un libro y escribiendo varias cosas en su libreta, el muchacho dejo el lápiz en la mesa y tomo de los hombros a la joven y comenzó a besarle el cuello, la chica se estremeció y de inmediato alejo al rubio de ella-Michael, tenemos que estudiar, a eso se supone viniste no

-si Meems, pero, por favor, estamos solos, tu papa salió y quien sabe a qué hora regrese, hay que aprovechar el tiempo

-opino lo mismo, puedes empezar por resolver estos problemas de química-le dijo y le puso en frente la libreta llena de varias fórmulas y cosas que el chico no entendió

-Mimi, esto es algo que…no entiendo, es difícil, muy difícil, y aburrido

-Michael, eres el único de todo el grupo que no entiende este sencillo ejercicio, todos, menos tú, entendieron y concordaron con que esto es lo más sencillo que nos a enseñar el profesor

-no creo ser el único, seguro ese bruto y vulgar Taichi no entendió nada, jajaja, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe leer-dijo el chico riéndose solo de sus palabras

-de hecho, él fue el primero en acabar, y el profesor le dijo que ese era un trabajo perfecto-el rubio paro sus carcajadas al escuchar a su novia y la miro serio

-¿enserio?... ¡¿tratas de decir que ese cara sucia es el más listo de la clase?

-Michael, te he dicho que odio que le digas de ese modo

-¿Por qué?, ¿te agrada él?

-n…no-dijo no muy convencida-pero de todos modos tienes que respetarlo

-¿respetarlo?, ese imbécil no se merece ningún respeto de mi parte, es un miserable, un pobretón un…

-¡Michael!-la chica estaba bastante enojada, no era tanto que el muchacho le agradara, sino que siempre había odiado que exista gente que se refiere así de otras personas, y le molestaba enormemente que su novio fuera de esa clase de personas-eres un grosero y hoy estas muy pesado, sabes que, resuelve eso tu solo

-que…no…espera, ¿vas a enojarte conmigo por culpa de ese don nadie?

-no, no es por…Tai, es porque tu estas bastante insoportable hoy, así que mejor vete, ya casi está resuelta toda tu tarea-le dijo y le regreso su libreta-supongo que lo demás podrás hacerlo tú, solo hace falta que pongas tu nombre, ¿puedes hacer eso?

-claro que puedo…si no soy el menso de Yagami

-aarrgg-la chica se retiró y dejo al rubio solo n la sala

-bien…-dijo él y tomo su mochila para marcharse-todo esto es tu culpa maldito Yagami, pero te juro que he de cobrar venganza por todas las que me debes…

-AAACHUUUUUUUUU…

-salud-le dijo Matt al castaño que acababa de estornudar

-ay, alguien debe estar hablando de mi-dijo el muchacho mientras seguía caminando junto a sus dos nuevos amigos-es aquí, el parque al que siempre vengo con mis amigos, ellos deben estar por aquí, o deberían, que raro, siempre están aquí cuando yo…-el muchacho no termino de hablar cuando varios chicos se le abalanzaron encima, los chicos reían mientras que Tai yacía adolorido en el piso

-wey, te faltan reflejos-dijo Davis quien yudo al muchacho levantarse

-no mames, me llegan todos en bolita así a huevo me tienen que tirar no seas imbécil

-excusas, excusas-dijo la chica pelirroja, luego volteo atrás y miro al rubio con el que Taichi estaba la ves que fueron a buscarlo a su nueva escuela y junto a él, otro chico rubio muy parecido al primero-y ustedes, ¿Qué pedo, que hacen por aquí?-les pregunto la muchacha a ambos jóvenes

-bueno…Taichi nos invitó a venir, para pues…

-solamente les dije que vinieran, para que conocieran donde vivo, donde vivimos sora-dijo el castaño y ambos rubios asintieron

-bueno…-dijo la pelirroja mirándolos con los brazos cruzados, luego respiro hondo y con una sonrisa en el rostro extendió los brazos y dijo-¿y qué les parece el mundo real?-los chicos la miraron algo confundidos-¿me refiero a…que piensan de este mundo, de esta forma de vida?

-bueno… ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos pensar sobre este mundo?

-no lo sé…este no es un mundo en el que a cada esquina puedas encontrar al hijo de papi millonario, aquí, podría decirse que…está reunido un montón de gente que se gana la vida…como puede sin importar como que tan justo o injusto sea

El rubio menor titubeo un poco, pero el mayor la miro fijamente y luego sonrió-¿acaso quieres intimidarnos?

la chica soltó una carcajada-creo que no eres de los que se asustan fácil, me caes bien chico, me llamo Sora Takenouchi-dijo y tomo la mano del rubio para estrecharla con fuerza

-soy Yamato Ishida, solo dime Matt

-y yo soy Takeru Takaishi, solo dime T.K.

-T.K., suena bien chiquillo-le dijo el joven se sonrojo

-bueno, un amigo de Tai es un amigo de Davis, ola, yo soy Davis Motomiya-dijo un castaño que saludo a ambos rubios

-yo soy Izzy Izumi-se acercó un pequeño pelirrojo

-encantado de conocerlos-dijo educadamente el pequeño rubio

-hola…mi nombre es Hikari, Hikari Yagami, solo llámenme Kari, si lo prefieren-dijo una joven castaña que estaba detrás hasta atrás del grupo

-Yagami…-susurro el rubio-oye Tai…ella es…

-mi hermana, si-el rubio miro a la chica, de piel clara, algo pálida, no parecía que estuviera enferma como su nuevo amigo le había dicho-Kari, empieza a hacer frio, deberías ponerte un suéter

-si hermano, ahora vuelvo-dijo y se dio la vuelta para marchar a su casa

-te acompaño-dijo Davis y ambos fueron juntos

-el… ¿él es su novio?-pregunto de imprevisto el rubio menor

-no…pero ganas no le faltan como podrás ver, y tengo una pequeña sospecha…de que a ella le gusta el-le contesto Izzy-y bien, ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-no lo sé… ¿Qué acostumbran hacer a esta hora?-los cuestiono el rubio mayor

-asaltar alguna tiendita o algo así-dijo sora y el rubio la miro escéptico-es broma, ven, vamos a la cancha de futbol que esta por allá, a echar la reta-dicho eso, el grupo partió hacia donde indico la chica

La joven castaña salió de su casa con un suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga puesto, el chico la miro bajar las escaleras hasta legar donde él la esperaba, la miraba fijamente como siempre, como siempre desde que la había conocido años atrás cuando junto con sus padres y su hermana se mudó a esa vecindad y la conoció a ella y a Taichi, desde ese día había sido para él, la mujer más hermosa del mundo como lo era para casi todos los muchachos de su edad, y uno que otro más grande que él. La chica lo miro recargado en la pared con cara de idiota casi babeando

-¿Qué pasa?

-..Nada…solo…solo que eres enserio muy bonita-dijo el, nunca había ocultados sus sentimientos, Hikari sabía desde el primer día que a él le gustaba ella, a ella, era a la única persona a la que directamente le decía que la quería más que como amiga, (aunque con todos siempre era muy obvio y por tanto, no había nadie que lo conociera que no supiera lo que sentía por la pequeña hermanita de Yagami)

-gracias Davis

-me gustas, y me gustas muchísimo Kari

-lo se…pero…es que…

-yo no te gusto…no me quieres

-¡si te quiero!...solo que…

-no como yo quiero que me quieras-el chico agacho la mirada y se quedó callado

-Davis, eres un chico muy especial, no te mereces que te haga daño de este modo…

-solo dime porque… ¿Por qué no te gusto?

-Davis, es…es algo muy complicado para decírtelo ahora…y hay que irnos, los otros esperan-dijo y se adelantó, el chico la miro y luego fue con ella-Davis…quisiera…pero no puedo…no quiero que tú también cargues conmigo…no tu…no el chico más especial del mundo…-pensaba la chica mientras caminaba aceleradamente y cabizbaja

-¡!-grito la chica al anotar luego de un duro trabajo en equipo y por fin, luego de un largo rato, sacar al equipo de su amigo Yagami quienes estaban desde que empezaron a jugar-¡aja…aja…¡soy la mejor!, vamos, ¡quien sigue, la siguiente reta, rápido!-decía al gran grupo de jóvenes que había alrededor de aquella cancha, llevaban una o dos horas jugando, de entre todos ellos, se levantaron cinco y avanzaron a la cancha, uno de ellos tomo el balón y comenzó a correr desde el centro de la cancha pero un chico pelirrojo le arrebato el balón e hizo un pase por arriba hasta la chica que estaba en el área de la portería y remato con la cabeza para anotar-¡, JAJA, QUE PASA CHICOS, MUCHO NIVEL PARA USTEDES, VAMOS, LA SIGUIENTE RETA!-gritaba llena de energía la chica

-es…muy animada…-dijo el rubio que la veía bailar como festejo en medio de la cancha

-no tienes idea de cuánto, la conozco de hace muchos años, más o menos 12, pero aun así, me sigue sorprendiendo a veces

-y es una excelente jugadora de futbol

-lo es, a veces mejor que yo, es una chica increíble

-¿te gusta?-le pregunto de la nada el rubio

-em…no…bueno…cuando éramos niños si…pero después…dejo de interesarme y la veía solo como mi mejor amiga, y así ha sido hasta ahora, ¿por?

-no...No…por nada-respondió volteándose-oye…esto es…es extraño, me refiero a tu vida, a este lugar, es tan…distinto a lo que yo vivo,

-distinto…. ¿cómo?

-pues, para empezar con ellos, con tus amigos, son todos….diferentes…entre ellos son distintos y aun así…se llevan tan bien…en cambio, donde vivo, una diferencia es…

-es razón para excluir a alguien

-si…en cambio aquí…todos se llevan bien

-no todos, y no siempre, a veces entre ellos pelean con mucho odio, pero se resuelven siempre, aunque otras veces no,

-como por ejemplo

-mi grupo y yo…tenemos ciertos problemas con un grupo de un barrio más arriba, por esa calle-dijo y señalo una en la cual el alumbrado no serbia, estaba completamente a obscuras-todo empezó con un simple pleito por un partido de futbol donde anote un gol alguien dijo que fue mano, peleamos, y ese rencor ha perdurado hasta ahora

-¿solo por eso?

-si…es ridículo, y he tratado de resolverlo, pero como siempre ha sido, existen personas que no entienden de razones jamás

-bien…y aparte de eso, ¿Cuál es otra desventaja de vivir aquí?

-a…pues…el peligro, siempre ha existido, muchas veces me ha tocado saber que muere gente con la que compartí alguna parte de mi vida, o que alguien a quien considere un amigo en algún momento, se ve obligado a tomar un arma para salir a conseguir algo de dinero, otras personas como Joe, el conductor del autobús en que vinimos aquí, tratan de conseguir algo con todas sus fuerzas, y son ignorados por el resto del mundo

-¿por?

-porque para la sociedad, en general, uno tiene el valor de lo que aparenta, y el, por venir de este barrio, no pudo conseguir su sueño de ser un médico, tiene todo lo necesario, yo lo sé, y bueno, aquí la vida es difícil, como sora dijo hace rato, no existe lugar para el hijo de papi, ósea que aquí, alguien que tiene dinero, no por ello, sobrevive o está a la cabeza, uno sobrevive gracias a las decisiones que toma, uno avanza gracias a lo que hace, y si se quiere respeto, se gana poco a poco, por cada escenario en que nos toca vivir

-n es una vida sencilla la de aquí verdad

-no, no lo es, y aun así, puedes preguntarle a casi todos, es más, a quien quieras de aquí, incluyéndome, y te contestaremos que por nada del mundo dejaríamos este lugar, esta vida, porque a pesar de todo, este es el lugar donde queremos siempre estar, aquí, nada puede hacernos daño, porque nos cuidamos entre nosotros, porque protegemos a quienes queremos, y por eso sobrevivimos

Matt sonrió al escuchar aquello-tu sociedad, por así decirlo, se basa no en el dinero, sino, en el respeto, y la amistad no

-casi siempre, si existe mucha gente que hace lo que sea por dinero, pero estoy orgulloso de decir que yo, mi hermana y mis amigos, no somos así, nos queremos y protegemos y consideramos a los amigos y la familia lo más importante en esta vida

-eso es algo muy bueno…demonios-dijo al ver su reloj-ya es tarde, creo que mejor me retiro, vamos T.K.-dijo y su hermano se levantó del pasto en el que ambos estaban sentados junto al resto de su reta, (Taichi, Davis y Full), los hermanos caminaron hasta que sora los llamo

-¿hey…ya se van?-les pregunto, el rubio mayor se volteo y sonrió con tristeza

-sí, lo siento, pero creo que ya es tarde,

-si…supongo…bueno… ¡oigan, vendrán a ver las batallas el viernes, ¿verdad?

-¿Las batallas?

-¿si…no les dijiste Taichi?

-perdón, se me había olvidado-dijo el chico rascándose la nuca

-como sea, el viernes por la tarde, a partir de las 6:00 pm, habrá unas batallas de rap, improvisación supongo ya sabes de la manía de Tai por ese género de música

-si…ya tuve el placer de escuchar algo-dijo el la pelirroja volteo a ver al castaño que solo se encogió de hombros

-bueno, entonces espero que puedan venir, ¿podrán?

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y luego el mayor dijo-Claro, no será problema el viernes, T.K. y yo estaremos aquí, a las seis de la tarde

-que bien, entonces los esperamos, no vallan a faltar-les dijo la chica antes de que se fueran, ella tomo asiento junto a Taichi y este la miro, se veía muy animada y feliz, más que de costumbre

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto

-nada, no pasa nada-dijo ella, aunque sin poner mucha atención en sus palabras

-¿te gusta Yamato verdad?-le dijo sin más rodeos la chica reacciono y se puso roja

-que…por….porque…porque lo dices

-porque a leguas se nota…y sabes…creo que a él le gustas

-no…él no me… ¿Qué?

-que tal vez, tú le gustas a Matt

-¿tú crees?-el chico asiento-bueno, quien sabe, tal vez, si

El castaño ya no agrego anda, se recostó sobre el césped pensando…su amiga…enamorada de aquel chico, recordó que siempre había dicho ella que jamás se enamoraría de alguien de dinero, porque ellos solo buscan diversión con las mujeres como ella, pero al parecer, con él era diferente, ella también noto la humildad y sinceridad de aquel muchacho, muy distinta a otros muchachos…sonreía al pensar que ella había faltado a la "promesa" que se habían hecho los dos de jamás enamorarse de alguien con dinero, y…en ese momento, una imagen vino a su memoria, un rosto, un rostro, de cierta chica Trigueña…abrió de golpe los ojos y se levantó, Sora lo miro con curiosidad por aquella reacción, el chico solo agito la cabeza y se volvió a acostar

Mientras….y muy en un lugar muy alejado de ahí, aquella castaña leía un libro acostada en su cama, un libro, uno que siempre leía y que ya había leído cientos de veces, pero que le encantaba, y mientras lo hacía, pensó en el muchacho moreno con el que compartía el aula de estudio, ese chico, diferente en mil formas, alguien a quien fácilmente podría odiar, y en cierto nivel lo hacía, pero que por alguna razón, no podía soportar que su novio lo insultara o dijera algo malo de el

-Yagami idiota-dijo antes de dejar el libro sobre su buro y girando un poco quedando sobre la cama en posición fetal, mientras que abrazaba un elefante rosado de felpa y pensaba en él, en el grosero, majadero, ignorante y…guapo muchacho. Se levantó y dejo el peluche sobre su cama para dirigirse a su escritorio, tomo una hoja de pale y comenzó con uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, escribir poesía, para relajarse y despejarse un poco.

No Continuara…AAAAA no es serio, si continuara…

Que tal, espero hayan disfrutado, les haya gustado, o mínimo, no les haya aburrido, el siguiente capítulo, empezaran las hostilidades, las batallas darán inicio, y he de decir que el mas emocionado por ello, soy yo, jajaja, para ello tendré el apoyo de un compa, y espero, les guste el resultado de nuestros esfuerzos, sin más que decir, pues, me despido, y les digo, nos vemos la próxima semana, si dios quiere.


	7. 7El juego del Rap

¡EME AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, a que no esperaban que dijera eso, Ja, bueno, aquí otro capítulo, disfruten compas.

**7-El juego del Rap**

Y así pues…pasaron los días, y era viernes, pasaron las horas y ya casi eran las cuatro, la hora en que terminaba el sufrimiento de aquel chico que miraba fijamente el reloj cada minuto, cada segundo, cada centésima de esas dos horas tan solo esperando a que las tres malditas agujas se juntaran bajo el número cuatro, para de un salto salir de su lugar, salir de ese lugar, y correr tan rápido como le fuera posible hasta su casa….y por fin, la aguja quedo en ese lugar y el muchacho no espero más para salir de ahí, el profesor esta vez ni se molestó en regañarlo o llamarlo, sabía que de todos modos de nada serviría así que se quedó ahí viendo como el resto de los alumnos se iban uno por uno con más calma-a…dios….¿porqué de entre tantos chicos en el mundo me mandaste a este pendejo?-se lamentó el hombre mientras que él también tomaba sus cosas para retirarse, también él tenía una vida y no planeaba desperdiciarla ahí.

El muchacho sigui corriendo un hasta llegar a la salida, donde no solo lo esperaban los hermanos, sino también Davis, Full y Sora-ya era hora, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-tardar…vine lo más rápido que pude luego luego que termino el estúpido castigo-el chico castaño se reunió junto a sus compañeros y los seis subieron a un viejo auto que conducía Full

-listo para las batallas Taichi-le pregunto Sora al muchacho quien asintió

-por supuesto, no importa cuántos sean a todos los voy a chingar-dijo animado y sonriendo como siempre

-bien, porque serán sesentaicuatro los competidores-dijo la pelirroja y el castaño la miro sorprendido

-¡¿Qué?...¡¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque todos ellos se inscribieron, aquí tengo una hoja de con los nombres de los participantes-le mostro la chica, el castaño tomo la hoja y la miro

-demonios, no me inscribí

-trancas, te inscribí desde el lunes, no hay pedo, está todo listo

-a…gracias-dijo más tranquilo mientras seguía leyendo los nombres y se topó con uno que llamo su atención-Etemon-leyó el nombre y le devolvió la hoja a la chica-será el más difícil, o eso es lo que pienso

-¿lo conoces?-le pregunto Yamato y el chico asintió

-si…tuve el placer de conocerlo hace unos días, el martes creo

-y es bueno…en…esto de las batallas

El castaño miro por la ventanilla del vehículo mientras le contesto a su amigo-mucho-el grupo siguió hablando durante el viaje hasta llegar al viejo parque que esta vez no estaba tan solitario y vacío como siempre, no, esta vez, había mucha gente, en el kiosco que estaba en medio habían varias personas y varios objetos, unas bocinas, una de cada lado, una mesa con un piano y una mezcladora y un sujeto moviendo un par de discos con las manos y escuchando el sonido con unos audífonos, todos ahí estaban probando la calidad del sonido, la potencia de las bocinas y si el micrófono funcionaba bien. Al parecer, todo estaba listo, todo puesto, todo calado… se entiende que es todo listo no, jeje, perdón, el muchacho salió del vehículo y observo todo el desmadre de ahí, a todos lados donde volteaba podía ver a distintos grupos de jóvenes, apoyando a su "representante", a su amigo, a su apoyado o idolatrado que participaría en el torneo, por un momento se sintió intimidado, con miedo, pero eso desapareció de inmediato y fue remplazado por un sentimiento de emoción incontenible que comenzaba a embargarlo, sería un verdadero espectáculo el de esa tarde, y el chico participaría en él, ¿eso no era razón suficiente para estar eufórico acaso?, el chico tomo su mochila y se dirigió a su casa seguido de todos sus amigos, dejo ahí todo lo que llevaba y junto a todos sus amigos reunidos en su habitación (que no era muy grande por cierto), tomo asiento mientras que todos lo observaban

-¿listo?-le pregunto Sora

-si… ¿Qué hora es?

-las 5:13 pm, hermano-le dijo con su habitual tono dulce la joven castaña

-gracias Kari, bueno, debo decir que me siento…

-¿intimidado?-le pregunto Matt

-no…emocionado, sentí miedo al principio, pero ya desapareció eso, ahora estoy enserio animado, e impaciente, ¡ya quiero que sean las seis para dar inicio!

-es bueno ver que al viejo Taichi Yagami nada lo intimida y ante nada se raja-dijo un joven que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, el grupo volteo a ver al chico de lentes y cabello azulado que estaba ahí desde hace solo unos minutos

-¡Joe!-dijo el castaño

-¡superior Joe, viniste!-dijo la pelirroja y de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo

-pues claro que vine, ¿no esperaban que me perdiera este tan importante momento o sí?

-como supiste que hoy iba a competir-le pregunto el castaño

-esta niña linda me dijo-dijo refiriéndose a Sora a quien aún abrazaba, cosa que al parecer, al rubio no le gustaba del todo-ayer fue a mi casa solo para decirme que no me atreviera a faltar o si no me…bueno, me aria algo que no voy a repetir, saben, ahora que lo pienso no creo que haya sido una petición si no una amenaza

-petición amenaza, es lo mismo-dijo justificándose la chica-el punto es que estas aquí con nosotros, eso es lo que importa superior

-bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí, creo que sería bueno que vallamos al parque, a ver cómo van las cosas-sugirió Davis y el grupo le dio la razón, y los varios muchachos salieron de la habitación de Yagami rumbo al parque de enfrente de la vecindad…

-Ya voy-grito la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de su casa, habían estado llamando desde hace un par de minutos y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de dos cosas, de que llamaban a la puerta, y de que otra vez estaba sola, pocas veces lo notaba, ya que pocas veces su padre se acomedía y le avisaba que saldría, aunque nunca le decía a donde, ni cuanto tardaría. Cambiando el tema, la chica estaba frente a la puerta y la abrió para ver que fuera no había nadie-¿fue mi imaginación?

-¡SORPRESA!-le grito una chica de lentes y cabello violeta a la chica que casi le da un infarto-¿te asuste?

-nooo, me gusta saltar con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que da porque ayuda a evitar las arrugas-dijo la chica a al que de inmediato abrazo la recién llegada

-Mimi, primita, te extrañe como no tienes idea-dijo ella casi derramando lagrimas

-y yo a ti Miyaco, y mucho-dijo ella aunque no con tanto sentimiento como la otra

-a y mira, vine con alguien que también te extraño-dijo y se hiso presente un joven muchacho de unos 12 años de edad

-¡Cody!-¿exclamo la castaña al ver a su joven primo-como hasta estado pequeño?

-muy bien, gracias-dijo el chico mientras que lo estrujaban con fuerza

-Cody, ¿Por qué no vas a ver la televisión en la sala, nosotras tenemos cosas de que hablar?-dijo y el chico se fue de inmediato, entendiendo que necesitaba o quería hablar de cosas de chicas con su tan querida prima, (a la que consideraba como una hermana)

-y bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-a bueno, ya sabes, de Michael…y…DE TAI...

El muchacho observaba todo el movimiento a su alrededor, diferentes grupos de chicos esperando a que diera inicio el torneo, ya pasaban con algunos minutos de las seis, y esperaban impacientes a que comenzara todo, el castaño se había alejado del grupo para poder revisar, "el terreno de juego", y echarle un vistazo a los oponentes, pero en realidad, en lo que más se interesaba era en encontrar a Etemon, el muchacho seguía buscando al hombre sin resultado alguno, por fin se rindió y se sentó en una de las bancas de la plaza, a esperar que todo diera inicio

-_te ves cansado y aun no pasa nada, eres una basura como me lo esperaba_-escucho a aquella voz y se levantó y dio la vuelta, era el, el hombre con gafas de sol, peinado ridículo, un llavero con forma de oso saliendo de sus pantalones guangos y una playera sin mangas mostrando sus fornidos brazos

-valla, así que ya estás aquí, te estaba buscando

_-¿a, si?, ¿y para que, si no te molesta decir?_

-solo para conversar contigo antes del torneo, y decirte que a quien deseo vencer más que a nadie es a ti

-creo que te será difícil niño, porque estoy aquí, más que nada para demostrar que el rap no es un juego, esta es la prueba de que ya nadie respeta la cultura, mira a tu alrededor-el muchacho hiso caso y observo a toda la gente que los rodeaba

-¿Qué?

-no te das cuenta, esa gente no sabe en lo absoluto de lo que se trata este género de música, solo buscan hacerse de un poco de fama, eso para mí es una estupidez, un fin muy absurdo, si solo estas aquí para hacerte algo famoso, o por el dinero del premio al primer lugar, entonces de verdad eres una basura Yagami, yo estoy aquí para demostrar como somos los verdaderos MC´s, los maestros de ceremonia reales, y no simples toyacos que solo aparentan, el rap no es algo para burlarse o tomarlo como un juego, es algo real, y no lo comprenden

-Etemon…no eres el único con ese pensamiento, aunque no lo creas ellos y yo también, bueno si, algunos solo están aquí por interés, eso será así siempre, pero abemos quienes tenemos todo nuestro ser puesto en el hip-hop, en el rap, también a mí me caga mucho el hecho de que exista quien no comprende lo que significan esas tres letras y ya se dicen raperos, yo no soy así, y tampoco soy un falso o un toyaco, con mi rap quiero lograr algo: difundir una idea

-hablas mucho niño, veamos si puedes defenderte con rimas

-lo veras, lo veras

-bien…creo que esto está por comenzar-dijo al ver a un hombre arriba del kiosco donde estaban las bocinas y tomar el micrófono

-hola a todos los que se han reunido aquí, me alegra ver que este pequeño movimiento jalo tanta gente, bueno, ya no perderemos más tiempo, supongo que más de uno aquí ya se cansó no, bien, pues es hora de dar inicio, la cosas será así, el torneo se dividirá en varias rondas de eliminación directa, y los nombres de los participantes serán elegidos aleatoriamente por una computadora, bien, los primeros participantes serán…Mayk Master y…Etemon-el hombre al lado de Tai sonrió y le dirigió una mirada fría

-veras lo que es bueno-dijo y subió al kiosco junto a un chico con el cabello peinado en un mohicano y sin playera

-Tai, ¿dónde estabas?

-le pregunto Sora-te estábamos buscando desde hace un rato, ya comenzó

-sí, lo estoy viendo, Etemon será el primero-dijo y la chica fijo su vista en los dos competidores

-bueno, Mayk Master ha ganado el volado así que empieza, ok, ¡DJ, que sueñe el ritmo!-el DJ obedeció y comenzó a sonar la música y el joven comenzó

"…_Ja, yo, bien_

_E venido aquí para hacerme con la victoria_

_Y me he topado con un imbécil que huele a cebolla_

_Hermano deberías bañarte más seguido_

_Enserio, eso hasta te lo ha de decir tu osito (_risas del público)

_Solo mirando a este imbécil puedo darme cuenta muy fácil_

_Que no sirves para nada y por eso te venzo en cortito_

_No necesito ni siquiera usar mis sesenta segundos_

_Para demostrar que aquí, el que domina soy yo, soy duro_

_Y no me podrá vencer_

_Este imbécil yo soy el rey_

_Y ya lo demostré_

_A ver quien puede detener mi tren_

_He_

_Nadie puede_

_Soy el fuerte y nadie lo niegue_

_Que yo siempre venzo a todos_

_Y este wey solo es un es…"_

-¡TIEMPO!-grito el presentador cuando el reloj marco que ya habían pasado los sesenta segundos de cada competidor-bien, ya escuchamos a Mayk Master, es hora de ver que tiene que decir Etemon en su defensa-dijo y la música volvió a sonar, el hombre respiro hondo y dejando pasar algunos segundos comenzó

"_bien_

_Si te preocuparas menos por mi imagen y más por saber Rapear_

_Tal vez, no darías tanta pena al hablar_

_Esto más que de imagen se trata de habilidad_

_Y eso yo poseo mucho y no trato de aparentar_

_Soy un MC que sabe Rapear y que apesta a cebolla_

_Pero al menos mi rap no apesta como tus pinches trovas_

_Si bien no hablo bonito, si rimo con mucho peso_

_Y demuestro lo que valgo en cada pase y cada verso_

_No soy solo un iluso como el que tengo a aquí enfrente_

_Se nota que la ropa que trae puesta se la compró su jefe_

_¿Papi te paga todo hasta el boletó pa venir?_

_Yo me parto el lomo trabajando pa poder vivir_

_Y ahora aquí demostrare que soy quien más compite_

_Ya ríndete iluso y mejor dedícate a contar chistes_

_Que de todas maneras nadie aquí te toma en serio_

_Todos alzan las manos cuando el micro esta en mis dedos"_

El hombre termino su participación con algunos segundos de sobra asombrando de sobre manera al público por su habilidad y rudeza, el público no tardo en aplaudirle y Etemon alzo sus manos en símbolo de victoria-bueno, creo que no hace falta pensarlo mucho ¡Etemon, pasa a la segunda ronda!-grito el presentador y el hombre bajo de ahí de un salto y cuando paso al lado de sora y de Taichi le dijo a este

-A ver si puedes competir niño-el castaño lo miro fijamente hasta que desapareció entre la gente que lo alentaba y coreaba su nombre

-bien, la siguiente ronda será entre Marcus Songs, y Daniel MC

-como te había dicho, él es el que más me preocupa-dijo el castaño mientras que se llevaba a cabo la siguiente batalla-el será el más difícil y sabes que…no puedo esperar a competir contra el

-si bueno, será mejor que vallamos con el resto, tu hermana se estaba preocupando por ti-dicho esto, la pelirroja y el moreno se alejaron de ahí, las batallas continuaron y luego de muchos victoriosos y muchos eliminados, el turno de Taichi por fin había llegado

-bien, nuestra siguiente batalla será entre Tai, y…Mukango-el castaño subió al kiosco y se paró listo para comenzar mientras veía que todo su grupo lo alentaba y coreaba su nombre-¿Mukango, donde estás?-volvió a decir su nombre el presentador y de entre la multitud se abrió paso un hombre grande, de un metro noventa cuando menos y músculos muy desarrollados, con el pelo rapado y una cadena colgando de su cuello, Taichi trago saliva al ver a su inmenso contrincante

-cara o cruz-le preguntaron al castaño que no reacciono sino hasta después de un rato

-…e…a…cruz-dijo y lanzo la moneda al aire

-callo cara, tú elijes el orden-le dijo al hombre grande quien miro a Taichi con una socarrona sonrisa y dijo:

-no perderé más tiempo del necesario, yo empiezo-dijo y tomo el micrófono entre sus enormes manos

-bien, siendo así, DJ, la música para que esto de inicio…

"_ok, niño habrá que decirte algo_

_Esto no es un jardín de niños espero te hayan informado_

_Que aquí es el terreno de los grades_

_Grandes como yo no sé si puedas acoplarte_

_A este mundo que exige que luches mucho_

_Mírate en un segundo te puedo patear el culo_

_Mejor vete retirando que aquí no puedes vencer_

_Soy el rey el único el mesías como vez_

_Y la verdad es que un niñito como tú no es competencia_

_Te venoso con dos frases niño vente cuando crezcas_

_Que así tan pequeño y frágil la verdad que no podrás_

_Soy el único el original a mí nadie me vencerá_

_Mejor vete a jugar con tus amiguitos al parque_

_Que no tienes el suficiente poder para a mi enfrentarme_

_Con estas simples rimas te dejo muy acabado_

_Ahora te digo estas muerto, con eso te remato"_

Mukango soltó el micrófono que Taichi tomo antes de que callera, el DJ paro la música por unos segundos mientras se daba el anuncio oficial-bueno, es hora de que este niño se defienda, vamos, otra vez la música-el ritmo volvió a sonar y Tai medito por un corto rato y luego comenzó

"_ok_

_Que creen _

_Este wey se cree _

_Más solo porquee _

_Es más grade que mi pinche piee_

_Amigo mira el tamaño no importa_

_Claro que aunque si eso a mí no me incomoda_

_Supongo que tu musculatura es por tu complejo_

_Ya saben el que muestra mucho es porque le falta de eso_

_Pero bueno, no me meteré en tus asuntos personales_

_Mejor hablemos de quien vence a más rivales_

_Yo puedo demostrarles que compito a un alto nivel_

_Y que no por presumir a lo pendejo se puede vencer_

_Yo he crecido en estos años poco a poco_

_No soy novato llevo años en el "negocio"_

_E estado mejorando cada día lo hago_

_Y no me estanco porque progreso y hago mucho daño_

_Aquí el Mukango macaco me quiere intimidar_

_Pero no puede, qué crees, en esta jungla yo soy un Tarzan"_

El silencio del público era inaguantable, ni un murmullo se escuchaba desde que el chico dejo de Rapear hasta que los gritos comenzaron alentando al joven, coreando su nombre gritando todos al unísono, "Tai, Tai", eran las voces de todos los presentes las que repetían ese nombre-creo que la decisión es obvia…Mukango…estas eliminado Taichi pasa a la siguiente ronda-los gritos aumentaron aún más y el chico levanto las manos como símbolo de victoria y se reunió con sus amigos

-eres chingon-le dijo Davis al joven estrechando su mano

-no es para tanto-dijo el con modestia

-bueno, va uno, solo faltan a…un chingo-agrego sora y el grupo rio con su comentario

-…y eso es todo-dijo para finalizar la chica castaña su relato, Miyaco la miraba muy divertida y atenta, había escuchado todo lo que Mimi tenía que decir sobre el tal Taichi Yagami-y…¿Qué piensas?-le pregunto ella al ver a su prima tan callada

-¿qué debería pensar?...pues, parece un chico bastante raro en verdad, y es…bueno, no se tan…distante de nosotras, tan diferente… ¿es guapo?-la castaña se ruborizo y mirando hacia otra parte le respondió

-algo…

-mmm, creo que mucho, ¿Cómo que tan guapo es?

-ya te dije que solo un poco, no es para tanto Miyaco

-eso decías de Michael antes de que fuera tu novio, pero está bien bueno el muchacho-dijo ella sin ninguna pena

-¡Miyaco!

-¡Ay, ya dime!

-bueno…si es…bástate guapo

-¿musculoso?-la castaña le dirigió una mirada asesina que para nada intimido a la muchacha

-bueno…no es un flacucho, si tiene pues…brazos marcados, pecho que…bueno, algo ancho, abdomen plano, am…no me pidas que te lo describa no puedo, no lo he visto bien

-¿y te gustaría verlo bien?-le dijo ella con un tono pícaro

-¡No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

-jajaja-la chica se carcajeaba con las respuestas nerviosas y reacciones de Mimi mientras que esta se sentía muy incómoda al hablar del muchacho, era atractivo sí, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella y él se detestaran. Mientras tanto las batallas continuaban

-…Takada VS Marcus SL…

"…_te voy a destrozar _

_No sirves ni para empezar, _

_Vamos a verificar _

_Quien es el que aquí aguanta más…"_

-tiempo, el ganador Takada…ahora, Miklo VS Chivo…

"…_uno más va a terminar aplastado por mi gran rap_

_Nadie puede vencerme en esto te lo he de enseñar_

_Tu mala suerte te llevo hasta a mí y por eso aquí terminas_

_Que venga tu mami a recoger tus pedazos en carretilla…"_

-ganador…Miklo…Siguiente Tai VS GranDad

"…_niño estúpido no sabes competir a mi nivel_

_Este wey se cree que me puede a mi vencer_

_No me hagas reír niño déjate de payasadas_

_Que en sesenta segundos te dejo las rimas bien ensartadas"_

_-_tiempo, bien, el turno de Tai,veamos si "el niño" puede defenderse de esta…

"…ok, aunque lo duden, puedo con quien sea…

_Y otra vez vienen a cagar el palo con mi edad_

_A de ser una vergüenza que un niño les pueda ganar verdad_

_Pero ni modo las cosas son y así siempre serán_

_No necesito tener veinte para poderte callar_

_A mis escasos diecisiete puedo vencer a quien me pongan_

_Y eso se demuestra con Mukango y el que ahora estorba_

_GranDad,_

_No eres rival, rapeas mal, y ahora yo, te vengo a chingar_

_Si no te parece pues lo siento ¡Te chingaste!_

_Que ahora soy yo quien gana y tú el que los huevos me lambe_

_Aquí con mis carnales siempre firme_

_Y nunca me rajo siempre peleo con quien lo solicite_

_Que crees que me intimidaras pinche wey imbécil_

_Pues no lo lograste mira ve que ya te vencí"_

-Hey, al parecer es otra victoria para el castaño, ¿o que dicen ustedes amigos?-el público estallo en gritos coreando nuevamente el nombre de Tai quien sonrió con satisfacción mientras que su rival se retiraba molesto, el chico volvió con sus amigos para hablar un rato

-bueno, ya va la tercer victoria, si sigues así, tienes el torneo en la bolsa-le dijo Sora para alentarlo

-creo que me ha ido así solo porque todavía no me enfrento con el-dijo señalando a uno de los dos últimos competidores, Etemon-ya le toca, veamos como lo hace-dijo y tomo la botella agua de Davis y se la tomo de un solo trago

-si te doy wey no hay pedo-le dijo el muchacho cuando le regreso la botella vacía

-bien, Cracker gano el volado, tu elije el orden-le dijo al joven que indico que Etemon empezara-bien, entonces que empieza esto, DJ, ya sabes que hacer…

"ok…otra vez yo…bien…ok…ok…

_Y entro de nuevo _

_Para venir a decirles que domino el juego_

_El Rapeo es mi fuerte, fuerte siempre me muestro_

_Elimino a los estorbos porque son una presa fácil_

_Y no necesito esforzarme para chingarte frágil_

_Mi rap no es débil yo soy como uno de esos gigantes_

_Aplasto a idiotas como tú y me cojo a sus pinches madres_

_Pinche cabron crees que tú puedes a mi dominarme_

_Entrénate diez años y luego ven a calarle_

_Pero te advierto que yo avanzo nunca me detengo_

_Como el tiempo avanzo lento pero no doy retrocesos_

_No hay segunda oportunidad cuando te enfrentas a este hombre_

_Y es ahora cuando se ve quien es el que más peso le pone_

_Mis rimas son grandes gordas y a las tuyas se destrozan_

_No me duras nada chico te lo digo eres aburrido_

_Ya mejor desiste de tu sueño de ser un MC_

_Que para eso deberás superarme primero a mí_

_Y es imposible_

_Porque Etemon es el que domina este bisnes_

_Se acabó tu camino tu final en mi lo viste"_

El apoyo al rapero no se hiso a esperar y cuando el tiempo termino él era adulado por todos los presentes, mientras que el otro guardo silencio y no pudo decir nada ni siquiera cuando era su turno, dejo el micrófono sobre una de las bocinas y bajo rindiéndose, Etemon lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos cursados mientras que todos lo apoyaban-bueno, el ganador es Etemon y esto termina con la tercera ronda, lo que significa que ahora solo quedan ocho participantes, los cuales son, Takada, Miklo, Nano, Mauricio MC, Johnny 13, Cruk, Tai y Etemon, daremos una pequeña pausa porque el micrófono ha dado algunos problemas igual que la ,mezcladora del DJ, pero no se vallan esto solo tomara treinta minutos si,

-bueno, tienes tiempo para descansar, ¿Qué harás hermano?-le pregunto Hikari al chico

-pues esperar, que más-dijo el simplemente-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto el chico

-las ocho en punto-le dijo el rubio menor

-bueno, creo que esperare aquí hasta que dé inicio

-nosotros pensábamos en ir a comer-de todos modos, no creo que te toque primero-le dijo Matt

-Vallan ustedes yo estaré bien-dijo el mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto que había ahí cerca

-bueno, si quieres-le dijo su amigo y el grupo se retiró-¡te traeremos algo!- Le grito desde lejos, el chico alzo la mano y la agito un poco, y luego se dejó caer poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-de aquí en adelante es cuando lo difícil comienza-dijo el mirando al cielo, tenía razón, toda la razón…

Continuara…

Bueno, otro día mas otro cap mas, jajaja, que divertido escribir e, espero que les haya gustado y que las batallas hayan sido de su agrado, bueno, me despido y les recuerdo que la semana entrante se estrena el siguiente capítulo para que no se lo vallan a perder jajaja, recuerden que el domingo diosito lo creo solo y exclusivamente para que leyeran este fic…jaja jajaja, no ya hablando en serio, cuídense mucho, enfrenten al mundo con una sonrisa, y los veo aquí la próxima semana.


	8. 8Asesino de asesinos

**8-Asesino de asesinos**

Yamato Ishida caminaba junto a Sora cargando algunas cosas ambos, habían ido solo ellos a conseguir algo de comer, mientras que los demás habían preferido no dejar a Taichi solo, estaban ambos callados, no hablaron mucho en todo el camino, de que hablarían, casi ni se conocen en realidad, el rubio se estaba impacientando debido al incomodo silencio que había entre ellos dos, y ella parecía que también estaba hartándose de eso-a…creo que Taichi ganara-dijo de la nada el rubio para poder entablar una plática, o al menos para terminar momentáneamente con el silencio

-si…tengo toda mi fe puesta en ello-respondió Sora con animo

-sabes…nunca había estado en algo como está

-tampoco yo, no son muy comunes estos eventos

-¿Cómo cuánto dinero crees que ganara Taichi?

-son como 2000 yenes de la cuota de entrada, son 64 participantes, y los organizadores se quedan con la mitad

-64000 yenes entonces

-si…eso creo…

-…te…te vez muy…se te ve muy viene esa blusa-dijo el chico poniéndose completamente rojo, ella se sorprendió con aquella declaración y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro solo dijo

-gracias…tú te vez muy guapo siempre-el rubio se puso tan rojo como un jitomate con aquello, mientras seguían caminando en silencio, pero ya no, un silencio incomodo

Lejos de ahí el grupo esperaba la llegada de los dos que faltaban con impaciencia-ya tardaron mucho y tengo hambre-dijo T.K.

-toma-le dijo Hikari entregándole una barra de chocolate-de algo te servirá-le dijo la castaña dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa como acostumbraba, el rubio se sonrojo con aquello admirando la tierna belleza de ella, tomo el chocolate y aprovecho para rosar la suave piel de su mano

-gr…gracias-dijo el algo nervioso

-no hay de que-le dijo nuevamente con su sonrisa tan cálida y sincera, el chico sonrió algo nervioso mientras que no le quitaba la vista de en sima, cosa que noto cierto castaño que se levantó de donde estaba y camino hasta donde Hikari

-Hikari puedes acompañarme-dijo y sin esperar alguna respuesta tomo su mano y jalo de ella alejándose del resto del grupo, ya apartados del lugar ella le pregunto al chico

-¿para qué me trajiste aquí Davis?

-bueno yo…quería decirte que…es que yo…am…bueno solo…

-solo te dieron celos de Takeru verdad-la chica conocía perfectamente a su amigos, desde la infancia eran muy apegados, el siempre enamorado y ella siempre queriéndolo como a poca gente en el mundo, viéndolo como a un hermano, aunque no siempre, sabía perfectamente cuando estaba celoso, molesto, triste o feliz, incluso lo sabía mejor que el

-bu…bu… ¡bueno si!, ¿pero que quieres que haga si el imbécil no te quita los ojos de en sima?

-pues quiero que te relajes, es un buen chico, y es apuesto, pero no me interesa

-pero tú a él si le interesas-le dijo el muchacho

-Davis, no actúes como mi hermano queriéndome proteger, si solo eso querías decirme…

-no espera…-dijo y la tomo de la muñeca, la atrajo a él y le robo un beso en los labios, la chica estaba tan sorprendida que no reacciono hasta después de unos momentos de disfrutar de aquel contacto y empujo al chico

-¡Davis!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

-yo…

-esto es demasiado-dijo y se fue muy enfadada, el chico solo se quedó estático, pensando en aquello

-Mierda… ¡soy un pinche pendejo!-el tiempo paso, y la siguiente fase del torneo estaba en curso, Taichi se encontraba en el mismo lugar mirando al cielo, el cielo nocturno, la noche había caído, ya eran las 9:00 pm, y aún estaban arreglando algunas cosas, hasta que por fin, pareció que todo estaba bien y el mismo hombre que había estado dirigiendo el evento tomo el micrófono y llamo la atención de todos

-bien, luego de una larga pausa, estamos listos, retomaremos el torneo, espero no se allá ido mucha gente, aunque me parece ahora hay más que antes, bueno, las batallas seguirán siendo aleatorias, veamos quienes son los seleccionados ahora…y los siguientes son…Miklo y…Tai-el castaño reacciono y se puso de pie, era su turno, y no había nadie con él, ¿o sí?

-ve, anda-le dijo una mujer al chico, el joven se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño que acababa de llegar, el sonrió al verla, deseaba enormemente que ella, en especial ella, estuviera ahí-anda hijo, no los hagas esperar-le dijo la mujer y el chico asintió

-claro mamá-dijo con seguridad en sí mismo y camino rumbo al escenario, subió en el y se puso frente a su contrincante, un chico rubio con gafas de sol, vestido como cholo y con los brazos cruzados, el organizador se acercó lanzando la moneda al aire y antes de que preguntara el chico dijo-Cara-el hombre volteo a ver al rubio que asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo y abrió el puño mostrando la moneda, había caído cruz, el castaño medio sonrió y el hombre le indico al rubio que eligiera

-voy primero-dijo y tomo el micrófono

-bueno, demos inicio a las rondas finales, DJ, ¡Música!-el DJ dio play a la música y Miklo comenzó a mover la cabeza

"_bien…ok…va…_

_Bueno, es hora de tu final _

_No avanzaras más_

_Lo siento, pero a mí, nadie me podrá nunca derrotar_

_Así que aquí _

_Es tu fin,_

_El Tai_

_Debe aquí morir_

_A manos mías, demostrare que soy el mejor_

_Seré el campeón_

_No puedo ser derrotado_

_No puedes en contra de Miklo_

_Soy quien destaca y quien ataca con mejores armas_

_Armadas con la más intensa preparación ¡perfeccionada!_

_Técnica ruda sin censura dura tumba tu puta basura_

_De rimas simples simplemente no me das la talla_

_Soy quien destaca, con migo, no te comparas_

_Acepta ya que este rap es singular y fatal_

_Tu lirica simple y absurda_

_No se compara con esta amplia y abrupta _

_Calidad de versos versátil y ágil_

_¿Te rindes ya?_

_O aun crees que puedes ganarme a mí"_

El turno de Miklo concluyo y el público aplaudía enérgicamente al muchacho mientras que Tai se preparaba para su turno con el micrófono

"…_ok…mi turno no…bien…_

_Tú destacas, tal vez en las menores_

_Pero esta es la liga mayor solo acepta a los mejores_

_Y no compares, tu estilo con el mío_

_Porque no me gusta compararme con algo tan bajito_

_Yo vuelo alto _

_Es pesado aceptarlo pero hazlo_

_Campeón peso pesado liriqueando como todo un guarro_

_Intensificando cada pasó sin temor al daño_

_Que provoque en oponentes _

_Débiles de mente_

_Yo no soy alguien que suela presumir_

_Pero de ser necesario tengo mucho que decir_

_Puedo defenderme con palabras _

_Escupidas, rapeadas_

_Soy el que destaca en el estilo de técnica pesada_

_Si tú eres diez entonces yo un veinte_

_Yo escalo el Everest_

_Tu solo estas en la acera de enfrente_

_¿Dime que tú has logrado para creerte tan alto?_

_Solo eres un frustrado egocéntrico barato_

_A veces sí, me ando pasando de mamon_

_Egocéntrico también y nunca se pedir perdón_

_Venzo en cada duelo en que entro y me enfrento_

_Poniendo todo el empeño estas fuera ríndete ante el maestro_

_Yo…"_

Tai Alzo las manos y recibió el apoyo de la gente-bien, creo que será difícil elegir al que pasa y al que se quede, está a sido hasta ahora la batalla más reñida, así que veamos, mmm, ¡Miklo!-un gran grupo de gente grito al ser señalado el joven-Ok, ok, am… ¡Tai!-más gente aun grito y coreo el nombre de Tai al ser el señalado-bueno, he aquí el resultado, felicidades chico-le dijo al castaño y este sonrió al público y bajo del escenario, mucha gente se acercaba a él para saludarlo y alentarlo, y finalmente llego a donde su madre

-bueno, no me gusta que te expreses así pero…que se le va a hacer-dijo la mujer y abrazo a su hijo

-mama, no es, muy rudo que mmi madre me abrace sabes

-eres mi hijo, es normal-dijo la mujer-¿y tu hermana?

-aquí-dijo la chica llegando a donde su madre y su hermano acompañada de Sora, Matt, T.K., Davis, Full y Joe

-valla, todos están aquí… ¿y ustedes dos?-les pregunto a los rubios

-son de quienes te hable mama, T.K. Takaishi y Yamato Ishida, solo dile Matt

-bueno, mucho gusto chicos

-igualmente señora

-ok, tengo que marcharme hijo, mañana estaré ocupada desde temprano

-¿no te quedaras?

-no, pero gánales a todos-le dijo y le beso la frente al chico

-mama, ya te dije que me apenan tus demostraciones en público de cariño

-ya te dije que no me importa-dijo y se alejó del grupo de chicos, el castaño miro a su grupo que lo alentaba como siempre

-una más Taichi-le dijo Sora al chico que sonrió feliz de ello

-sí, supongo que tengo probabilidades de ganar

-claro que ganaras-le dijo Davis-eres el mejor de todos-el chico miro en una dirección fija, en la que a lo lejos se encontraba alguien muy especial

-no creo que de todos

-debes confiar más en ti

-no, si sí confió, el pedo es que también confió en que Etemon es bueno, no estoy diciendo desde ahora que voy a perder, pero sí que es probable que no gane y estoy seguro que solo por él, aun así, no me doy por vencido

-ese es el Taichi que todos conocemos y queremos-dijo Joe y puso su mano sobre el hombro del castaño-¿a quién le toca ahora?

-no tengo idea, habrá que ver-las batallas siguieron según lo establecido sin ningún retraso mas

Takada VS Nano

"_mira muchacho _

_Aquí el Nano anda gobernando_

_Si no soy un enano soy un gigante que a ti te ha aplastado_

_Mejor corre a casa a llorar con tu mami_

_Porque aquí no puedes comparar mi estilo grueso con el tuyo fácil_

_Es deducir que soy quien gana y tu quien pierde_

_Pregúntale a la gente quien es el rapero más fuerte"_

-Nano pasa a la siguiente ronda, la siguiente batalla es la de…

Johnny 13 VS Cruk

"_El trece_

_Jeje_

_Resulta tu número de mala suerte_

_Ya perdiste por enfrentar al más fuerte_

_Llegaste hasta aquí que logro el tuyo_

_Pero a mí me espera la gloria y el aplauso del tumulto"_

-Johnny esta seleccionado para la ronda semifinal, la siguiente será la batalla entre…bueno, un hombre que ya no necesita presentación, Etemon, y otro que igualmente se ha destacado del resto con su gran habilidad verbal Mauricio MC, bien, ya los dos aquí, perfecto, cara o cruz-le pregunto a Etemon quien dijo cara-ok, ¿Quién empieza?

-acabemos de una vez con todo esto-dijo y tomo el micrófono, comenzó a sornar el Scratch de los platillos y Etemon comenzó:

_Y bueno como ya he dicho antes_

_Soy el mesías de las palabras andantes_

_Domínate con mi cante nadie hay que con migo se compare_

_Como leña arden_

_Cuando mi voz es la que suena con el amplificador_

_Todos callados y atentos a lo que dicto yo_

_Soy _

_Del Hip-hop_

_Un real un firme creyente y representante_

_Mi arte, es invaluable, inmensurable _

_In confundible la calidad de mis versos_

_Perversos que penetran en todos los oídos de mi pueblo_

_De un lado para otro gobernando cada hectárea de terreno_

_Tú no te compares con el maestro_

_El que puede y nunca cede su puesto_

_Intento de rapero muy mal hecho_

_Yo soy real y tú solo una ilusión_

_Producto de un iluso chiquillo que no sabe que es el hip-hop_

_No puedes defenderte cuando yo saco el flow_

_Y es por eso que en este momento, el vencedor soy yo"_

-wow, eso fue una verdadera muestra de lo que este maestro puede hacer-dijo el presentador mientras el público estallaba en gritos-bueno, hora de que Mauricio se defienda-el DJ volvió a poner la música y el chico con el micrófono temblaba, trataba de decir algo pero no podía, estaba mudo, por completo mudo y sin poder encontrar las palabras para usarlas, solo dejo caer el micrófono y se retiró-bueno, creo que eso es decide quién es el vencedor en este raund, ok Etemon, felicidades, pasas a la semifinal, y7a solo quedan cuatro grandes raperos gente, y continuaremos en seguida, así que Etemon, n si quiera te retires, que tú y Nano serán los primeros en esta ronda-Nano subió al escenario y comenzó la siguiente batalla

"_Etemon es el que manda_

_Yo soy quien manda_

_Cuido de mi manada_

_Y tú eres solo una mamada_

_No sirves pa competir_

_Soy quien gobierna yo soy un MC_

_Lograr llegar a donde llego no es fácil es todo un reto_

_El reto está puesto y amigo tu no logras cumplir con esto"_

-bien, un aplauso a Nano, lo intentaste, pero creo que todos sabemos quién es el vencedor en esta batalla, ¡Etemon!, quien es el primero en calificar para la ronda final, ahora, los dos últimos dos participantes, Tai, el único representante de por aquí que ha sobrevivido, y Johnny 13, el chico que representa la mala suerte de todo el que tenga que competir con el-El castaño y el chico rubio y palido que se hacía llamar Johnny 13 estaban uno frente al otro, con expresiones serias y listos para competir…

"…_soy quien destaca enano_

_En donde sea hasta en tu barrio_

_No eres reto muchacho_

_Sencillo vencerte es para este soldado"_

-bien Johnny, esta puede ser tu última aparición aquí, eso depende de que tan bien se desempeñe Tai, bueno, es hora de la verdad, ¿Quién competirá en la final contra Etemon?, vamos a ver, DJ-la música nuevamente inundo el ambiente y el chicos castaño comenzó

"_bien_

_Pues es mi turno otra vez_

_Me como otro entre mes_

_Y es sencillo no compites wey a mi nivel_

_Eres bueno eso sí pero amigo_

_Cuando compites conmigo, compites con el destino_

_Y el destino ha decidido que sea yo quien gane en este momento_

_¿Tu cerebro puede acaso asimilar ese hecho?_

_Pues si no, tendrá que ser por la fuerza_

_Yo gano, tú pierdes, en esto no hay mucha ciencia_

_La balanza va de mi lado_

_Y tu lado solo es el del derrotado_

_El derrocado porque ahora soy yo quien ha ganado_

_Esta batalla a terminado debes aceptarlo_

_En el momento en que tu mala suerte te condujo a mi_

_Ya estaba descrito que ganaría si_

_Y ahora aquí es tu última parada_

_Recoge tus cosas y vete no te quedan esperanzas_

_El juego termina Game over para ti_

_Mientras que la pantalla dice Winer solo para mi"_

El tumulto de gente reunida estalló en aplausos gritos y risas con el excelente desempeño del chico y el rubio al lado de él entendió el resultado y con una sonrisa en el rostro se retiró del escenario, más el alegre momento del chico no duro mucho ya que en seguida Etemon subió para la ronda final, el encargado y el resto de los allí presentes lo vieron, y Taichi le dirigió una mirada seria que era lo que él le devolvía-bueno, es la hora de la verdad, la tención puede notarse en este momento, ok, ambos han batallado bastante y estar aquí habla muy bien de los dos, pero es hora de terminar, es hora de que uno de los dos sea el que demuestre ser mejor, y bueno, ¿cara o cruz?-le pregunto a Etemon que respondió secamente "cruz", la moneda callo mostrando cara y el castaño sonrió levemente-bueno, ¿Cómo será el último turno?-le pregunto

-que el empiece-dijo aun con su sonrisa

-bueno, música DJ-exclamo y el sonido se hiso nuevamente presente

"…bien…ok…el último de la noche…va…yo, yo, yo…

_El nivel que cargo es el que domina es el que manda_

_Taichi Yagami no duraras en batalla_

_La maldad personificada Etemon manda en la casa_

_Rival tras rival todos terminan vencidos por no dar la talla_

_De un lado para otro voy gobernando_

_Implanto el miedo en todo lugar donde me paro_

_Y ahora estas temblando_

_Muchacho ignorante_

_No tienes la mínima idea de que es rap puto orate_

_Yo soy la verdadera _

_Capacidad rapera_

_Y tú me desesperas por tu poca familiaridad en el tema_

_Aquí el campeón el día de hoy soy solo yo_

_Tú te hundes en el hoyo porque te enfrentas a un dios_

_Etemon un monstruo perfecto de nivel muy alto_

_Dominando cada barrio que mis pies están pisando_

_Y este wey no puede conmigo solo se está engañando_

_No importa cuánto te esfuerces cada ataque será en vano_

_Contra este tipo loco todo es poco y no me derrocan_

_Las letras de mi libreta son rocas que te cortan_

_Que te dañan te golpean te hacen heridas insanables_

_Soy la filosofía hecha persona en este arte_

_Y nadie puede dominarme yo domino a todos_

_Taichi Yagami derrotado esta por este Mono"_

Y los aplausos comenzaron y la gente seguía gritando su nombre,-bien, eso es algo que se esperaría de un hombre como Etemon, pero ahora, es el turno de Tai, es hora de que el chico se defienda gente, bien, oigamos que tiene que decir este chico, DJ-hizo una seña con la mano y movió los platillos un poco

"bueno…hora del gran final…e yo…ok…binen, va

_Y el micrófono en mi mano me da todo lo necesario_

_Para cavar con el drama que este puto escupe a todas las gradas_

_Que tú crees el mejor frente a mí jamás_

_Existen mejores que tú y un ejemplo es el que enfrente de ti esta_

_No soy un niño que salió así de pronto_

_El rap lo llevo en las venas desde hace años pinche mono_

_Solo rape por enfocar todo lo que siento_

_Porque eso es el rap es expresar los sentimientos_

_Y tú no lo comprendes_

_Solo crees que esto es competencia y aunque lo es aun así mientes_

_No eres el mejor ni el campeón solo un peón_

_Que este alfil, torre y caballo, devora y ya se acabo_

_No soy débil siempre soy fuerte un diferente antes las mentes imbéciles_

_Yo domino a los que conmigo compiten insisto_

_Soy un maestro y esto es lo que a tos les muestro_

_Mi R-A-P es sagrado no lo den por muerto_

_Porque estoy vivo_

_Y seguiré estando vivo_

_Soy un MC es lo único que aquí les digo_

_El rap es parte de mí y es mi instrumento_

_Con él te venzo te destrozo te dejo muerto maldito engendro…_

-¡Tiempo!-grito el organizador y Tai se detuvo por un segundo cuando paro el sonido pero luego continuo

"…_Tu tiempo a terminado _

_El mío iniciado hay que aceptarlo_

_Taichi ha demostrado ser el mejor en este barrio_

_A capela solo siguiendo el ritmo que llevo en las venas_

_Te termino de sepultar en estas tierras que domina mi lengua"_

El público estallo eufórico al termino de aquel último esfuerzo del joven el cual además de gran cantidad de rimas lo había hecho con una gran velocidad por lo que todo el público lo aplaudía y gritaba apoyándolo-bueno…creo que esto estará difícil, veamos, Etemon-grito y gran cantidad de gente lo apoyo-Tai-al escuchar este nombre y señalar al castaño todo el público estallo en gritos y aplausos-bueno, al parecer…¡La victoria es para Tai!-el chico grito feliz con eso y celebro alzando sus manos y dejándose querer por el público que lo había apoyado desde el inicio del torneo y el público que conquisto en el trascurso del mismo.

-Felicidades chico-escucho que le decía quien menos creía que se lo diría-no me gusta admitir una derrota, pero me aganaste de la mejor forma posible, bueno, creo que después de todo no eres un niño sin conocimiento alguno, bueno, me paso a retirar con las manos vacías, ha, y si en algún momento se te ofrece algo, te hare el paro en lo que pueda

-pues…gracias…creo-dijo algo confundido, Etemon se despidió con una seña de mano y se marchó, mientras que el chico seguía feliz de la vida por su victoria, paso un rato y después de una celebración con el público y de recibir el premio el chico se retiró-¡Mamá, Mamá, gritaba el chico a todo pulmón al entrar a su casa-Mamá, Gane, ¡Gane!-el chico encontró a su madre en su habitación sentada en su cama-mamá, gane el torneo, gane-decía el chico

-hijo, no grites, te escucho bien

-mamá, gane, podrías ser un poco menos rígida por hoy

-está bien… ¡Ay hijito ganaste, ese es mi niñito rapero, quien lo quiere quien lo quiere!

-si…ya…ya basta mamá…contigo no se puede tratar-dijo el chico y la mujer se rio

-¿y tu hermana?

-afuera platicando con Davis

-¿y tus dos nuevos amigos?

-ya se fueron, Joe se ofreció a llevarlos a su casa para que no tuvieran que irse en un taxi o un autobús, es lejos donde viven

-bueno…ve a dormir, es tarde

-¿tarde?, solo son las diez y media, iré con Davis y los demás a dar una vuelta por ahí, regresare en una hora o dos

-Una hora

-Dos

-una

-Dos

-una y media, un minuto más tarde y te quedas a dormir afuera

-está bien, está bien, una y media…ah…antes de irme, toma-dijo y le dio un montón de billetes

-¿y esto?

-el dinero del premio, úsalo para…lo que necesitemos

-no hijo, este dinero es tuyo, tú lo ganaste

-sí, y quiero dártelo, mamá, con el reconocimiento de la gente de por aquí y de por allá tengo, no necesito el dinero, quiero que tú lo conserves si-el chico no espero ninguna respuesta y se marcho

-hijo…hay hijo…-susurro la mujer

Era domingo, un excelente domingo para relajarse y disfrutar de un bello día soleado y sin tarea alguna, aun así, aquel instituto estaba abierto, siempre era así, todos los días, de todo el año, aunque no se dieran clases, si se daban algunas asesorías o cursos extra, pero ninguna de las dos razones anteriores, era la que tenía a aquella castaña en ese lugar, sino otra, mas importante-bueno…este problema tiene una clara solución Mimi-dijo un hombre tras un escritorio mientras veía una hoja frente a el

-¿Cuál?

-bueno, eres una excelente alumna, y como todo alumno excelente, tienes tus problemas con alguna materia en este caso química, solo necesitamos una cosa para erradicar este dilema, y eso es, que te demos a un tutor

-¿y quién será mi tutor?

-em…no lo sé…eso lo tendremos que ver pronto, buscaremos a alguien capaz de enseñarte y que te ayude a ponerte al corriente con la escuela-la chica sintió sin muchas ganas, no le agradaba la idea de tener que recibir clases de otro alumno, pero tampoco le agradaba eso de reprobar alguna materia, así que aceptaría sin importar que, las clases con el tutor, aunque… ¿segura que sin importar que?

_Continuara…_

_Wow, jajaja, bueno, otro domingo más, otro capítulo, un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbro subirlo, pero es que este día, o más bien, estos últimos tres días fueron algo agitados, aun así, está aquí, puntual el capítulo, el final del torneo y la victoria de Taichi, pero esto no es el final de sus aventuras, esto apenas es el principio, esto apenas es una parte de todos los sucesos que abra y las cosas irán mejorando, bueno, espero hayan disfrutado y espero verlos por aquí, la próxima semana, cuídense, y hasta la próxima._


	9. 9Cosas de la vida

_Que tranza, que tal, qué onda, jajajaja, aquí toy otra vez, wow, y muy animado, feliz, relajado y etc., bueno, hoy amanecí con mucha energía, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo para todos los que esperaban que llegara el domingo, jaja, ok, pasemos al cap de una vez va._

_**9-Cosas de la vida**_

Bueno, luego de un agitado fin de semana las clases debían reanudarse con toda tranquilidad, y el chico castaño caminaba por la escuela bastante adormilado y sin muchas fuerzas, la noche anterior no había dormido nada debido a sus amigos que lo mantuvieron despierto, o eso era lo que él decía, aunque en realidad no había estado tan desconforme durante la gran fiesta en la que estuvo, aun así, no aceptaría su error, y solo caminaba somnoliento para al fin llegar a su salón de clases, estaba ya casi lleno, solo faltaban algunas personas y el profesor de química, el chico se dejó caer en su asiento y luego solo dejo caer su cabeza sobre su pupitre-¿te pasa algo?-inquirió Matt

-no…estoy…bien…solo, un…un poco…tengo sueño-dijo y cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido en su asiento, el rubio no lo molesto y espero paciente a que el maestro llegara al salón de clases.

-buenos días jóvenes-escucho decir al profesor el moreno y se levantó aunque con una cansada expresión en el rostro-hoy les daré los resultados de su examen de la semana pasada-dijo y tomo de su portafolios unas hojas y comenzó a llamar a sus alumnos-Yamada…Kosuda…

-diablos, estoy seguro de que reprobé, ¿Qué tal tú?, ¿Cómo crees que te haya ido?

-la química nunca ha sido algo difícil para mí…estoy…casi seguro de que pase, y con diez-dijo el chico aunque como si fuera algo sin importancia

-bueno-dijo el rubio admirando su despreocupación

-Ishida-escucho al maestro decir su nombre y se levantó, el castaño vio cómo iba y tomaba su examen, lo miraba y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, llego a su lugar y antes de que el castaño le preguntara él le respondió

-saque siete, no es la mejor calificación de mi vida, pero al menos no reprobé

-bien amigo-le dijo el chico y dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente sobre su pupitre

-Tachikawa-la chica castaña respiro hondo y se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a donde el profesor y tomo su examen y lo miro-sacaste cuatro de calificación, eso no es algo común en ti, ¿te pasa algo?-le pregunto el profesor a la chica

-no es nada solo, no me concentro, eso es todo, tratare de mejorar

-eso espero, porque este examen es la tercera parte de tu calificación semestral, y te advierto que también es el más fácil de todos los exámenes que aremos, así que será mejor que estudies y te esfuerces mas

-lo sé, no se preocupe, veré a un tutor en estos días, ya está todo resuelto

-¿un tutor?, bueno, si no te molesta y para que las cosas sean más sencillas, puedo poner como tu tutor al mejor alumno de la clase

-claro, sería bueno

-bien, te diré cuando lo llame para que él y tú se pongan de acuerdo con todo si, oh, mira, aquí está su examen, lo llamare ahora mismo, Yagami-la chica sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima al escuchar ese apellido, se dio con mucha lentitud la vuelta y miro detrás de ella al chico que cavaba de nombrar el profesor levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a donde ellos-toma-le dijo el maestro sonriendo

-e…e… ¿el?-dijo la chica sin estar muy convencida a lo que el chico solo reacciono mirándola con su cansada expresión y medio sonrió

-¿yo que?-dijo mientras bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza

-pro…preofe…sor…el…el no… ¿verdad?-decía la chica como rogándole al hombre que le dijera que él no era de quien hablaba

-Yagami fue el único alumno que paso el examen con una perfecta calificación, ningún error, y excelente desarrollo de los problemas, es un prodigio-dijo y la chica miro al joven regresar tambaleándose a su asiento y casi caerse al golpearse contra la esquina de uno de los pupitres

-¿hablamos del mismo chico profesor?

-solo hay un Yagami en este grupo, mira, le diré enseguida que será tu tutor y todo estará resuelto

-no…yo…yo me opongo, que me enseñe el segundo mejor alumno si

-no Mimi, es mejor que sea el quien te enseñe, no veo lógica a que prefieras que el que le sigue te enseñe

La chica bufo y se cruzó de brazos-pues tengo mis razones para no querer tener nada que ver con ese chico, por favor

-Mimi, mira si de verdad te preocupa tener un buen desempeño en esta clase aceptaras la ayuda de Taichi Yagami a pesar de cualquier diferencia que tengas con él, no sé, porque no tratas de conocerlo, estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien, no parece ser un mal muchacho

-si lo conociera-susurro la chica-está bien, aceptare que él me ayude, solo que quiero que solo usted se lo diga si

-bueno, si así estas mas cómoda, lo are en cuanto termine de entregar estos exámenes

-claro-la chica se retiró y tomo asiento, y sin poder evitarlo, volteo a ver a Yagami quien nuevamente estaba dormido, la chica lo miro con una expresión de fastidio mientras pensaba: "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido chico baboso, ¿Cómo alguien como él puede ser un genio?, solo es un desesperante muchacho extraño", se decía y se decía la castaña

En un lugar apartado de ahí se encontraba otro chico castaño en la espera de recibir su examen de matemáticas-Davis, no te preocupes wey-le dijo un compañero que estaba a un lado del chico que lo miro y sonrió algo más relajado-no te preocupes wey, de todos modos todos aquí sabemos que ya te cargo la chingada-el chico lo miro molesto y tomo de su banca una libreta y se la lanzo en la cara al muchacho-eso no fue muy amable

-tampoco tu comentario amigo-le dijo el algo enfadado

-¡Motomiya, es la última vez que te llamo!

-¿Qué?, ¡ah, si ya voy!-dijo el muchacho y fue por su examen, lo miro y se quedó petrificado, regreso a su asiento y aun palido y observando su examen no dijo nada

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿qué sacaste?-le pregunto su amigo

-yo…yo…yo… ¡SAQUE DIEZ!-GRITO A TODO PULMON EL MUCHACHO-¡Si, a huevo, me la pelan las pinches matemáticas, a la verga Pitágoras y su pinche teorema!-enloqueció el chico y estuvo gritando miles de incoherencias

-Davis imbécil, siempre es lo mismo con ese idiota-se quejó una chica al escuchar el escándalo del muchacho

-déjalo disfrutar un rato, sabes que no es…un genio con las matemáticas-l defendió Hikari

-es un pendejo, para todo es un pendejo, pero… ¿y ese interés en estar de su lado Hikari?

-bueno el…yo…él es mi amigo, y el amigo de mi hermano

-sí, y… ¿solo eso?-le pregunto la chica

-Claro, solo eso

-no te oyes muy convencida

-mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Qué hiciste este fin de semana?

-ay Hikari, tengo que contarte, mira yo…-la chica siguió ablando aunque la pequeña castaña no le ponía mucha atención, solo pensaba en sus sentimientos

-Davis, eres un buen chico pero yo…-pensaba-y T.K., es un buen muchacho, muy dulce y considerado, y tú eres muy celoso, pero….aun así…ninguno de los dos debe…ninguno de los dos puede…yo…perdóname Davis pero, no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes-pensaba con dolor la chica mientras que su amiga seguía hablando muy animada…

-ay…que mierda-dijo el chico recargándose en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio del profesor, pensando, meditando lo que le acababan de decir-y ahora resulta que tengo que ser el pinche tutor de esa niña que no me soporta y que no soporto-dijo y se cruzó de brazos-me pregunto… ¿Qué pensara ella de esto?, ¿Qué estará pensando?, ¿será acaso que piensa en mí?...neta que pinches estupideces digo, esa chica lo único que ha de hacer es pensar en sí misma, no hay otra cosa que ocupe su pequeña e idiota cabecita-dijo el chico en voz alta sin importarle quien lo escuchara

-¿la pequeña e idiota cabecita de quien Yagami?-escucho que lo interrogo una voz muy conocida

-he…yo…

-mira, no me caes bien, y no te caigo bien, pero necesito ayuda y al parecer eres el único que puede dármela, así que por que no dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias y nos concentramos en los libros

-yo…estoy de acuerdo contigo niña, ok, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

No tendremos las dos siguientes clases según se, la maestra de inglés enfermo y el maestro de aritmética estará fuera de la ciudad unos días, así que, ¿por qué no iniciamos de una ves?

-¿crees que tu novio te deje?-le pregunto el chico

-el no vino el día de hoy está enfermo… ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-mucho tiene que ver, siempre resulta que si me paro cerca de alguien ese idiota lo toma a mal

-no quieras culpar a Michael de cosas que tu solo te provocas, él no te obligo a pegarle a Matt, ¿o sí?

-de cierto modo puede decirse que si

-eres un imbécil, primitivo, idiota, baboso

-y tu una niña superficial, ingenua y latosa

-bruto

-terca

-inculto

-caprichosa

-orate

-jajaja…tonta

-burro-el chico se soltó a reír a más no poder y la chica lo miro extrañada-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-todo…si…si mi amigo Davis estuviera aquí, diría que parecemos matrimonio de 30 años que ya pelea más que por problemas por diversión jajajaja-la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el chico lo noto al instante, dejando de reír y poniéndose un poco rojo-bueno…creo que…será mejor que comencemos de una vez con todo este pinche lio

-si eso creo-dijo ella, el chico le pidió su libro y una libreta y comenzaron a hablar sobre la materia que la tenía tan confundida, estuvieron así por un largo rato mirándose solo cuando era necesario y casi nunca despegando la vista de la libreta y el libro, el silencio era algo incómodo y el aburrimiento para ambos comenzó a ser insoportable, por extraño que pareciera la chica le dio la razón al chico, y pensó que sería más divertido pelear con el como pareja de 30 años de casados que estar estudiando. Después de un rato y de que la chica escribiera varias cosas en su libreta se la mostro al chico que la miro un rato-¿y bien?-pregunto ella con bastante curiosidad

-bueno…pues enserio que no sabes ni que chingados haces verdad-dijo y se rio un poco

-no te burles, se supone que me ayudes no que te rías de mi

-bueno pues es que enserio, parece que te esforzaste por equivocarte en todo

-cállate-dijo la chica con voz seria pero el chico seguía con esa divertida expresión en el rostro-no voy a aprender con un solo día que tú me ayudes, será mejor que me ayudes después de clases, ¿puedes hoy en la tarde?

-na, tengo que cumplir mi condena otras cuantas semanas más

-¿cuántas?

-seis, dos del castigo y otras cuatro porque me pele con dos alumnos, y un profesor de gimnasia-dijo el chico poniendo sus manos detrás e su nuca, la chica lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa y acusación-¿Qué?, no me mires así, échale la culpa a tu maravilloso novio

-otra vez con eso, ¿el que te hiso?

-provoco que me castigaran dos malditas horas después de clase

-eso no fue su culpa, tu solo te metiste en ese lio

-aja, claro, es obvio que lo defiendas aunque no esté en lo correcto, y a mí me taches de imbécil

-porque eres imbécil-el chico ya ni se molestó en contestarle nada-de todos modos, ¿Qué tanto harías con esas dos horas libres?-le pregunto la chica

-trabajar

-sí, claro

-sí, aunque no lo creas, yo me gano la vida con mi pinche propia fuerza, trabajo cada que tengo la oportunidad

-¿y en que gastas el dinero?, ¿en drogas?-el chico sintió hervir su sangre con ese comentario que la chica hiso sin pensar y que de inmediato quiso retirar pero el hablo primero

-no, medicinas para la enfermedad cardiorrespiratoria de mi hermana-dijo con ira en su voz, la chica no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso-mi hermana, desde que nació ha estado muy enferma, y el tratamiento y medicamento es caro, muy caro, mi hermana ha tenido hasta el día de hoy tres crisis en las que casi muere, una vez estuvo en coma durante tres semanas…no sabes lo que es tener a alguien de tu familia sufriendo de ese modo-dijo el chico con tristeza y cuidando que su voz no se quebrara, la chica se sintió mal consigo misma y solo pudo decir:

-si lo se…mi madre murió de un ataque al corazón-el chico alzo la mirada para ver a la chica que desvió la mirada-ella también nació con problemas del corazón, y murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, ¿sabes lo que se siete perder a una madre?

-no…pero sé que se siente perder a un padre-la chica seguía sorprendiéndose de lo poco que sabía sobre el chico, se sentía cada vez peor por lo que había pensado de el-es difícil no…un día despiertas y ahí está, en la mesa, te sonríe y te dice que te quiere, y luego no está, se va, desaparece de tu vida y te parece que solo es un sueño y que en cuanto vallas a dormir despertaras y ahí va a estar como siempre…murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, y mi hermana Hikari tenía 3, ¿tú qué edad tenías?

-cuatro…ella, estuvo durante días en el hospital, hasta que definitivamente falleció, complicaciones de…no sé qué…y bueno, no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer, ¿Cómo murió tu papá?

-eso…es algo que…algo de lo que no quiero hablar ahora-la chica no insistió, recordó que durante mucho tiempo no le era fácil, le era casi imposible hablar de su madre sin romper en llanto, seguramente para él era así, y no quería que una mujer lo viera llorar-cosas de la vida-dijo de la nada-son…son cosas de la vida, uno no sabe qué va a pasar, de repente todo cambia, a veces de maneras muy drásticas, otras son simples acontecimientos pequeños, como por ejemplo esto…quien diría que tú y yo tuviéramos que vernos obligados a tratar juntos

-si…creo que si…todo es…difícil, es…extraño, pero bueno, supongo que así debe ser, me han dicho mucho que solo caemos para aprender a levantarnos, que las cosas deben ser difíciles y que debemos…

-enfrentar cada una de las situaciones que se presentan, lo sé, es…es algo que siempre tengo presente

La chica se quedó callada igual que él, ambos con expresiones melancólicas, él sonreía, extrañamente sonreía, la chica se esforzó por poner una sonrisa en sus labios-tu…tu hermana, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Hikari

-y…bueno si no es una indiscreción de mi parte ella… ¿Cómo está ahora?

-bien…estable, pero en una semana tendrá una revisión media, y…bueno si algo no está bien necesitare dinero que no tengo…-la chica lo miro por un rato, luego su mirada cambio a una de suma decisión y se levantó de su asiento

-ven, vamos-le dijo y lo tomo de la mano para que se levantara, el chico no opuso resistencia pero no sabía que era lo que ella tenía en mente

-espera que… ¿A dónde vamos?

-con el director, es un buen hombre y estoy segura de que lo podre convencer de que te levante el castigo-dijo ella, el chico se detuvo y ella lo volteo a ver-¿Qué?, ¿no quieres ayudar a tu familia?

-sí, pero por mí mismo, no por que otras personas me ayuden, no voy a pedir limosna, voy a ganarme la vida y…

-Tai-lo interrumpió-no necesitas cargar con todo el peso tu solo, si existen quienes se preocupan por ti puedes acepar su ayuda, no es necesario que siempre seas tú solo quien cargue con todo, es bueno tener el apoyo de alguien

-tu… ¿te preocupas por mí?-le pregunto el chico medio sonriendo y ella se sonrojo

-no…pero…si por tu hermanita

-ni siquiera la conoces

-no pero si ha tenido que vivir contigo toda su vida es de respetarse-dijo ella y sonrió, el chico hiso lo mismo y continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la oficina del director, la chica entro como si nada como hacia siempre, ya que el director y su padre eran buenos amigos ellos dos se llevaban bien-disculpe, señor-dijo la chica y el hombre dejo un folder en su escritorio y volteo a verla

-¿qué sucede?-dijo y luego miro al chico que estaba con ella-¿otra vez Tai?, dime, ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que venir a mi oficina tan solo en la semana que llevas asistiendo a esta escuela?

-am… ¿tres?-dijo el chico sin perder su sonrisa

-Ah… ¿y ahora porque estás aquí?

-no es nada malo señor-dijo la castaña para defenderlo-solo es que, bueno, queríamos venir a pedirle que le levante el castigo a Taichi, el…bueno, tiene varias cosas que hacer en el día y estar aquí le afecta mucho en otras actividades que realiza a diario-el hombre la miro algo extrañado y luego dijo:

-lo siento, pero no es posible, ¿Por qué levantaría el castigo?

-bueno, es que…el no tuvo la culpa completamente, solo fue…un mal entendido según se

-bueno, aun así, su comportamiento durante el castigo no fue lo que se diría ejemplar, tuvo varias riñas con los profesores y los alumnos, y eso es algo que también debe ser castigado, no me es posible dejarlo impune

-pero, por favor es que…

-mire, yo-dijo el chico-la verdad es que ella se…se interesó demasiado en algo que le dije y…bueno, ella siente la necesidad de ayudarme porque voy a tener que ocupar parte de mi tiempo ayudándola con algunas cosas de la materia de química-dijo el chico con toda tranquilidad

-¿Cómo que ayudarla?

-sí, bueno, ella ha tenido ciertas dificultades y yo seré algo así como su tutor, y por eso tendré que estudiar con ella, y eso, sumado a las dos pinches horas que estoy castigado, me dejan poco tiempo libre, ella se siente algo culpable, y por eso estamos aquí señor-Mimi lo miro dándole la razón y luego volteo a ver al hombre que tenía los brazos cruzados y meditaba las cosas

-bueno…siendo así…¿Qué te parece si cambiamos tu castigo?-le dijo y el chico se extrañó con eso-en lugar de pasar dos horas aquí, le darás a Mimi tutorías, ustedes se pondrían de acuerdo con los horarios y el tiempo total que ocuparían, que puede ser, una semana, un mes, el resto del semestre, no sé, ustedes acordarían eso

-a mí me parece buena idea-dijo Mimi y miro al chico

-sí, está bien-dijo y se retiró junto a Mimi

Espera-le dijo el hombre y el chico volteo a verlo-antes de irte yo…me gustaría saber, ¿Qué es eso que hiso que Mimi quisiera interceder por ti?-el chico sonrió

-la enfermedad de mi hermana Hikari y que por ello yo tenga que trabajar para reunir dinero y pagar sus medicamentos

-trabajo eh…m…así que a tu madre se le olvidó decirle lo de la beca

-¿Qué cosa?

-una beca, el instituto aparte de pagar las colegiaturas al cien por ciento, te dio una beca para que la gastes e lo que consideres mejor para ti, es más, hoy mismo llego el cheque que debo entregarte, estaba por llamarte para dártelo, toma-le dijo y de su escritorio saco un papel que le entrego al chico, el muchacho miro la cifra en el y casi se desmaya

-ah…esto es…wow…es mucho…es… ¿todo para mí?-pregunto incrédulo

-claro, todo para ti, eres un buen alumno, y el instituto quiere asegurarse de que siga siendo así y de que llegues lejos,

-pues…gracias-dijo y doblo el cheque para meterlo en su bolsillo y salió

-valla, a ti todo te sale bien no-comento la castaña una vez que ambos estaban fuera de la oficina

-no, pero hay días en que tengo suerte-dijo el chico con su acostumbrada sonrisa

-si…creo…bueno, creo que será después cuando me ayudes nuevamente con mis problemas en química

-sí, creo que por hoy está bien, ah, y gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad, muchas gracias

-no hay de que…no te preocupes por eso Tai

-ok, bueno…creo que yo…pues

-si…

-am…ya me voy

-si igual yo-dijo y tomaron caminos separados aunque sin ningún rumbo fijo ninguno de los dos, solo caminaban por caminar y por alejarse el uno del otro, solo para estar solos y pensar mejor las cosas que habían sucedido, y las que estaban por suceder entre ellos dos…

_Continuara…_

_Y hasta aquí por el día de hoy, espero les haya gustado, este noveno capítulo, valla el nueve, ¿tan pronto? jajaja, me parece que fue ayer cuando subí el primero, wow, sí que ha pasado el tiempo no les parece, bueno, pues de todos modos aquí sigo y aquí seguiré por un buen rato más actualizando mientras que sigan habiendo personas que entren para leer este fic, y claro, mientras me sigan dando reviews que son como mi gasolina para seguir echando a andar esta mente tan extraña y rara que pose, espero que estén bien, se la pasen chico, y nos veremos después, creo._


	10. 10Heroes

_**10-Heroes**_

Tai estaba recargado sobre la mesa de la sala de la casa de la chica que lo acompañaba, aun recordaba cada uno de los paso que había dado al llegar ahí, el viernes el y ella habían acordado verse al día siguiente, temprano en la casa de Mimi, para continuar con las tutorías, el chico se había despertado temprano, (gracias más que nada a su hermanita), y se había ido a la casa de Mimi quien le había indicado como llegar, la casa era enorme, gigantesca, el chico reviso varias veces la dirección para estar seguro que se trataba de esa casa, o más bien, de esa mansión, a pesar de su tamaño, la casa no alojaba a mucha gente, solo a un chofer, una cocinera, dos sirvientas, la chica, su padre, y a dos primos de ella que estrían ahí por un largo tiempo pero que habían salido por ese día. A Tai le seguía siendo incómodo y difícil estar ahí, ya que no estaba acostumbrado, era un lugar grande y muy diferente a donde él vivía, demasiado espacio, habitaciones muy grandes, y toda clase de adornos en las paredes, pero en fin, el llevaba sentado frente a la mesa un par de horas, mientras la chica seguía con su libro y su libreta resolviendo los ejercicios que el chico le había indicado, hasta que con un suspiro la chica tomo la libreta y se la enseño a Tai quien miro que había terminado, el chico comenzó a revisar con la mirada todo lo que ella había escrito y luego solo dijo

-todo está mal

-¡¿otra vez? , es la tercera vez que lo hago

-sí, eso es lo que más me sorprende, van tres veces que lo haces y aun no puedes hacerlo bien

-hace rato dijiste que casi estaba perfecto

-y lo estaba, no sé cómo es que terminaste haciendo esto…será mejor que vuelvas a empezar

-no…-dijo con un tono de aburrimiento y cansancio-¿te parece si descansamos un poco?-le dijo al chica que parecía no iba a dejarla descansar-¿por favor?-dijo esta vez con un todo suplicante y una mirada inocente y tierna

-ah…está bien-dijo el chico como derrotado

-gracias-dijo en un suspiro mientras que se apartaba el cabello de la cara y se lo sujetaba en una coleta, el chico miraba la imagen de ella, su piel clara y sus ojos luminosos, ella noto su mirada y de inmediato se sonrojo-¿Qué…que pasa?-dijo algo nerviosa, el chico reacciono y desviando la mirada dijo:

-no…no es nada, perdona-el chico se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía apenado-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-le pregunto aunque sin mucho interés en la respuesta

-no se…solo…hablar

-y… ¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto el algo extrañado

-pues… ¿Cómo es tu vida?-pregunto como si fuera lo primero que le vino a la mente, el chico se recargo en su asiento, cruzo los brazos y meditando un poco respondió:

-diferente, en nada se parece a aquí…es…más simple, menos complicada, con menos lujos y difícil en ocasiones

-¿difícil?

-sí, hay días en los que te enfrentas a muchas dificultades, falta de dinero, tener que trabajar bastante y recibir poco a cambio, problemas familiares, existe gente a la que le va peor que a mí, pero aun así es dura la vida como la llevo, se necesita ser fuerte en todo momento y nunca nadie te regala nada, es algo que pocos ven, pero que muchos vivimos

-wow…suena como esas, clásicas palabras de personas que dicen que ganar la vida es muy difícil, y que nunca nadie da nada por ti, y esas cosas que a mí no me parecen tan reales

-¿Qué no te parecen reales?

-sí, bueno, es que muchos lo exageran, o luego inventan historias de personas que luchan por salir a delante, teniendo que mantenerse y a familias de ocho personas, es a mí no…me parece realista-el chico la miro hablar tan segura de lo que debía y lo único que atino a hacer fue a reírse de forma burlona

-¿enserio, eres una niña tan mimada?-la castaña se ofendió con eso y golpeo al chico en la cabeza con fuerza-auch

-te lo merecías, no me gusta que me digan mimada

-pues es que lo eres, como es posible que no sepas lo que muchas personas deben enfrentar día con día, o que lo creas ficción y nada realista, es la realidad solo que no te ha tocado tener que verla, y mucho menos, te ha tocado tener que vivirla en carne propia cada uno de tus días

-¿y eso te da derecho a burlarte de mí?

-no…me rio porque me parce algo tonto que alguien no sepa de eso

-ah, ¿me llamas tonta?

-no, hey, no te…ah…mira, solo digo que nunca cónico a alguien que desconociera la vida como yo la conozco, es extraño

-bueno pues yo nunca he vivido como tu

-sí, creo que a eso se debe…-el chico pensó durante un rato y después hablo-ya se, te llevare a donde vivo-dijo él y la chica lo miro extrañada

-¿Qué?

-sí, así sabrás como es la vida lejos de tu mansión y tu vida de lujos, mañana iras a donde yo vivo

-estas…estás loco…apenas y te conozco

-ay…que, ¿tú también vas a pensar que soy un pinche secuestrador, violador, extorsionador o algo así?

-no me refiero a eso solo que…

-hey-la interrumpió el chico mirándola a los ojos, tomo sus manos y hablo con calma-tú me ayudaste en la escuela sin conocerme, ayudaste a alguien a quien no conocías, y de quien no sabías si decía o no la verdad, confiaste en mí en ese momento y me ayudaste de un modo que es muy significativo para mi…no tengo forma de agradecerte, y lo único que se me ocurre es que podría mostrarte a la persona a la que ayudaste, como es realmente, quiero que conozcas la vida del modo en que yo la veo, para que así…puedas entenderme un poco mejor, confía en mí, no te are nada malo, y no dejare que nada te pase, lo prometo-la chica miro en el sinceridad y buenas intenciones, en su mirada veía algo que no conocía en muchas personas, no sabía que era, pero la hacía confiar en el

-ésta bien…lo hare… ¿exactamente qué quieres que haga, o adónde vamos a ir?

-eso déjamelo a mí, mañana vengo temprano, y te llevare a donde vivo, asegúrate de que no haya problemas, y me refiero a tu novio, quiero evitar a toda costa pleitos estúpidos con ese estúpido

-oye, el que te lleves mal no es razón para que lo insultes, menos en frente de mi

-ok, ya, está bien, perdona, entonces…creo que debo irme, dudo que quieras que continuemos

-si…será lo mejor-dijo la castaña y el chico se retiró de inmediato-Ella lo miro irse y luego se retiró a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y se tiró sobre la cama para pensar un poco, escucho que su celular vibraba sobre su buro, se acercó para ver el número que marcaba, leyó el nombre y dejo el celular en su lugar para volverse a acostar, mientras, la pantalla del aparato seguía iluminada y mostrando un nombre; Michael.

El castaño abordo el autobús y se acomodó los audífonos sobre los oídos para escuchar su música, respiro hondo mientras que revisaba el contenido de la bolsa con el logo de una farmacia, la medicina de su hermana Hikari, miro por la ventana durante un rato hasta que se quedó dormido. El día paso bastante rápido para ambos, y ya era domingo, la castaña estaba arreglada y nerviosa, no sabía que sería lo que pasaría, pero estaba deseosa de saberlo. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y la chica no estaba segura si esa era la hora que el joven castaño había pensado, pero aun así, estaba lista, espero un rato y después escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-¡Yo voy!-escucho decir a su prima quien de inmediato se lanzó a la puerta de la residencia

-espera, Yolei-dijo pero la peli violeta no hiso caso y llego hasta la puerta, la abrió y pudo ver frente a ella a un chico castaño, alto y con el cabello desordenado

-ah…hola-dijo el castaño algo extrañado de verla a ella y no a la otra chica

-hola…tú debes ser…mmm…no eres rubio… ¡Eres Taichi!-exclamo y el chico asintió algo nervioso

-Yolei, creo que Cody te busca-dijo la castaña mientras que se ponía al lado de ella

-ah…si…claro, mejor lo voy a buscar, y tú, ¿vas a pasar?-le dijo la chica muy sonriente

-eh…no yo…yo venía por…-la chica miro como el miraba a la castaña que estaba sonrojada y agachaba la mirada

-ah…ya entendí, solo tengan cuidado, no los valla a ver Michael

-¡NO!, ¡No es lo que piensas!-exclamaron los dos al unísono

-jaja, no, bueno

-No malinterpretes Yolei, Taichi solo me…da asesorías de química, sabes que necesito ayuda

-Si…bueno entonces, ¿A dónde van?

-A la biblioteca-respondió aprisa el castaño-Ahí…estudiaremos ahí-dijo y miro a la castaña que asintió.

-Bueno, eso espero-dijo y luego sonrió-ok chicos, no les quito su tiempo, diviértanse, "estudiando"

-¡Que no es lo que crees!-volvieron a decir al unísono los dos chicos, Yolei se retiró carcajeándose y los dos jóvenes, apenados, se retiraron de ahí.

-Que agradable tu amiguita-le dijo el castaño cuando ya estaban algo alejados del lugar.

-Es mi prima, vino de visita estará conmigo hasta que sus padres encuentren un buen lugar donde instalarse.

-Ah…bueno.

-Y… ¿ahora me dirás a dónde vamos?-le pregunto la castaña.

-Iremos a ver el mundo real, fuera de la pantalla que ves aquí-le dijo señalando todo a su alrededor.

-El mundo real eh… ¿y cómo es?

-Lo veras con tus propios ojos, ven, corre-dijo mientras apresuraba el paso y extendía su mano para detener el autobús que iba pasando-anda, sube, yo pago-le dijo y le indico extendiendo su mano, ella dio unos pasos con inseguridad y comenzó a subir los escalones del vehículo, miro el interior de este y distinguió a varias personas que no prestaban atención a otra cosa que no fuera algún periódico, las ventanas, o simplemente que estaban completamente dormidos, miro al frente y vio como el conductor, un hombre mayor, de unos treinta algo, la moraba de pies a cabeza, ella pensó de inmediato: "no debí traer falda", sintió la mirada en todo momento del hombre mientras seguía subiendo los escalones, y cuando este parecía estar a punto de decirle algo el castaño intervino- Hey, amigo, ella viene conmigo así que cuidado eh- el hombre miro a Tai con una expresión de enojo, miro de nuevo de reojo a Mimi y luego tomo el dinero de la mano de Tai y dirigió su vista nuevamente al frente.

-Ya siéntate pinche niño pendejo-le dijo sin cortesía alguna y arranco el vehículo, el chico camino hasta donde Mimi y le indico que se sentara en un lugar donde ambos espacios estaban vacíos.

-Lamento eso-dijo refiriéndose a lo del conductor.

-No, no es tu culpa.

-No, pero aun así, es que en estos vehículos hay cada depravado maldito…lo mismo pasa cuando salgo con mi Hermana o con Sora.

-¿Quién es Sora?

-Es…una buena amiga, tal vez la veamos.

-¿Me llevaras a dónde vives?

-No, es…cerca de ahí, una plaza donde trabaja la mama de sora, comúnmente ella está ahí.

-Ah…y… ¿Qué es lo que veremos ahí?

-Veremos, como ya te dije, el mundo real, a través de los héroes del día a día.

-¿Héroes?-la chica rio un poco con eso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ella lo miro con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro-hace mucho tiempo que deje de creer en los héroes.

-Eso se debe de seguro a que nunca conociste a uno.

-Conocí a varas, personas que se creían héroes, superiores a los demás, únicos, invencibles…

-Esos no son héroes, son simples idiotas.

-Y… ¿tus héroes son diferentes?

-Ya lo veras-le dijo guardo silencio, miro a la chica de reojo que parecía algo incomoda-¿te pasa algo?

-eh…no, nada.

-No parece.

-Bueno es que yo…no, olvídalo.

-¿Nunca subiste antes a un autobús?

-Por favor no te burles-le dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su frente.

-N…No…No me…No me…Ppprsss, jaja jajaja.- La castaña lo golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza y el chico se quejó por ello-oye, tranquila, jm, ya, me callo-dijo entre risas mientras que la castaña se volteaba para evitar mostrar su sonrisa. El viajo transcurrió más tranquilo después de eso y al bajar el chico abrazo a Mimi para evitar así, según él, que el conductor tratara de hacerle algo, fuera del vehículo, la castaña miro todo a su alrededor, era una parte que nunca había visto de la ciudad, los edificios estaban menos cuidados, había construcciones que aprecian muy viejas, y grandes grietas en las paredes acompañadas de grafitis y manchas de diversos tipos- Que no te asuste la apariencia del lugar, te puedo asegurar que aquí, estas más segura que en tu barrio, aquí la gente es pobre, pero bien honrada

-bueno, con que no sean como el conductor del autobús…

-Tu trancas…ya te dije, yo te cuido, conmigo cono tu guía, maestro y guarda espaldas, nada tienes que temer, ándale, ven- La chica lo siguió y caminaron por un rato, él la llevo a un parque en el centro de ese lugar y ella lo espero junto a una fuente, el lugar estaba desgastado por el paso del tiempo, las bancas estaban algo oxidadas al igual que la corroída estatua de la fuente, pero aun así, era un lugar hermoso, con flores que apenas nacían, los colores de la naturaleza dominaban en lugar de los colores grises de la ciudad, y hasta podía respirar un aire más puro.- Ten-le dijo el chico entregándole una bola de arroz y una botella de agua mineral, que ella había pedido.

-Repito, no debiste molestarte en pagar, yo traigo dinero.

-m…Na, yo te invite, y es deber mío pagar lo que consumas-le dijo mientras que le daba una mordida gigante a su bola de arroz y con la boca llena dijo: -mi madre siempre dice que si invito a una mujer a salir, yo debo ser un poquito caballeroso, dice que cuide no parecerme en ese punto a mi padre, que nunca conocido lo que era ser educado- El chico paso todo el alimento que tenía en la boca y luego miro por la calle, buscando con la mirada

-¿a quién buscas?- le pregunto la chica

-a un héroe-dijo mientras que seguía mirando, la chica no entendió muy bien su propósito hasta que el chico do con la persona indicada y la señalo discretamente- Ves a ese hombre de ahí, el que carga esas cajas –la chica volteó a donde señalaba y pudo ver a la distancia a un hombre que cargaba un par de cajas de madera y con gestos y maldiciones caminaba con dificultad gritándole a todo el que se le atravesaba

-¿el…loco de los gritos?

-Sí, comúnmente la gente lo denomina un amargado, se llama Lusaka, y nadie sabe por lo que tiene que pasar

-y… ¿Por qué tiene que pasar?

-cuando era más joven, siempre fue un chico que viva deprisa, dejo la escuela y se dedicaba a vagar por ahí, emborracharse con amigos, y a veces a darle al crac, pero un día conoció a una chica, nunca había estado con una, ese día, bueno, esa noche, ella accedió, y bastante drogados ambos, tuvieron relaciones en un auto, al mes siguiente, ella llego a su casa y le dijo que estaba embarazada, el de inmediato cambio su actitud, hace más de cinco años que no fuma ni bebe, hace as de tres años que trabaja de ese modo, cargando cajas, subiéndolas a una furgoneta y conduciendo durante más de cuatro horas sin parar hasta llegar a un mercado donde deja las sajas, y luego conduce de regreso. Hace eso a veces siete días a las emana, trabaja diez horas diarias, a veces más, cualquiera que viviera de ese modo será tan agresivo como el parece, pero…nunca ha golpeado a su esposa, nunca le grita a su hijo, aunque él se porte mal, habla con el de un modo civilizado. El…no tiene poderes fuera de lo normal, pero lo considero un héroe

La chica miro de nuevo al hombre, estaba dentro de la furgoneta con la cabeza recargada en el volante, desde donde estaba logro ver una mueca de tristeza y cansancio en su rostro, lo miro enderezarse y cerrar los ojos, y luego más tranquilo conducir su vehículo-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre él?

-porque yo hice algo que no mucha gente se detiene a hacer, platique con él un día, solo hable con él una vez en toda mi vida, y con eso me basto para entenderlo, me conto todo sobre sus problemas y todo, fue una vez que ayude y fui con él a entregar algunas cajas, en realidad es un hombre amable, y divertido, vive en la vecindado donde yo vivo, y lo he visto con su hijo, es un gran padre, y una gran persona…Igual el-dijo y señalo a otro, un hombre que tan solo caminaba por la calle, relajado, sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Quién es?

-Se llama Lucas, es un hombre de unos cuarenta años, toda su vida se la pasado trabajando, desde niño, no fue a la escuela, no hacia más que trabajar con todas sus fuerzas, y sudar la gota gorda. Hoy en día, el disfruta de poder caminar por las calles, de ver el amanecer y el atardecer, nunca aprendió a leer, y apenas y puede escribir su nombre, trabaja como cocinero en un negocio de hamburguesas todos los días, solo gana los eficiente para subsistir pero nunca lo he visto quejarse, el…no es el protagonista de una serie de televisión o de una película, pero es un héroe para mí.

-parece ser un hombre muy dedicado y optimista

-lo es, créeme

-¿Y ella?-dijo mirando a una chica en silla de ruedas-¿también tiene una historia que contar?

-Sayu…era una chica muy amable, con muchos amigos a su lado, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien se lo pedía, siempre estaba ahí para reconfortar a sus amigas y según decían era una amable y buena novia, un día, bueno, una noche salió con sus amigos y su novio, estuvieron tomando bastante y hubo un accidente, solo ella resultó lesionada de gravedad, quedo permanentemente cuadripléjica, su novio la dejo por otra el muy canalla y casi ninguno de sus amigos le volvió a hablar después de eso, algunos le dijeron que no querían cargar con ella, que era demasiado tener que cuidarla cada que estuvieran juntos, fue difícil para ella todo eso, y más si no tenía a nadie para que la apoyara cuando más lo necesitaba, pero aun así, supo salir adelante, no dejo que su, "problema" la detuviera, trabajo duro por hacerse de algo, conoció a gente que la apoyo verdaderamente sin condiciones, y hasta sale con Lucas, están por casarse según me entere

-… ¿lo dirás ya?

-¿Qué cosa?

-que no será la mujer maravilla, no viajara en Jet, pero para ti es una heroína

-para mi tiene alma de héroe, como mucha gente- La castaña miro a su alrededor a más gente, desde personas que trabajaban duro, hasta gente aparentemente honrada y otros más que lo demostraban-te traje aquí porque me interesaba que conocieras la realidad, a las personas que comúnmente se topa uno en las calles, y que, no lo tomes a mal, comúnmente la gente de tu escala social ve como simples idiotas, obreros sin educación ni aspiraciones, pero son verdaderamente personas de acero, que sufren día a día, y que siguen estando aquí con la cabeza muy alta, los héroes existen, ve los tu misa-Dijo y extendió su mano en dirección de varias personas que no apartaban su mente de sus deberes cotidianos

-los héroes existen-Susurro la castaña-jm, no se ve esto todos los días de donde yo vengo, de ahí…vemos otra versión de los hechos

-Casi siempre es así, solo que yo me tomo el tiempo para conocer realmente a una persona, no digo que nadie más lo haga, solo digo que somos pocos los que sí, ¿me entiendes?

-sí, algo, lo dices de manera complicada sabes-dijo y sonrió, el castaño igual y dejo salir algunas risas

-sí, creo que lo hago verdad…

Las horas pasaron y el chico estaba de vuelta en la casa de Mimi, con ella a su lado, era tarde, ya era hora de que regresara a su casa, así que la acompaño hasta ahí y luego se dispuso a retirarse-Bueno, fue un día….Interesante, bastante extraño e inusual debo decir, pero me agrado salir contigo hoy.

-me alegra escuchar eso, quería pues…como ya dije, hacer que vieras lo que nunca viste.

-y… ¿por qué?-le dijo ella algo interesada en las acciones del castaño, el sonrió levemente y luego la miro a los ojos

-porque sabía que no sería tiempo perdido, porque vi, que tu viste algo en mí que casi nadie puede ver comúnmente, y si pudiste ver en mi eso, sabía que podías ver eso en las demás personas, tienes algo que…no muchas personas poseen en este mundo y en eso me incluyo, tienes un don que ricos y pobres de conocen mucho… El don de la pureza-el chico le volvió a sonreír y se alejó, la chica que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de su hogar lo vio alejarse, paso por la reja metálica que rodeaba toda su mansión y luego alejarse por la calle de ahí, sonrió y luego cerró la puerta de su casa, se apresuró a tirarse sobre un sofá de la sala y cerró los ojos, pensando en las personas, la vida, lo que el chico le había dicho, y muchas otras cosas, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que olvidaste…?-dijo al abrir la puerta pero callo al sentir el brusco beso del chico, dio un paso atrás y empujo al muchacho para después plantarle una tremenda cachetada, ¡¿pero qué es lo que te pasa Michael?-dijo la chica y el rubio se sobo la mejilla

-¿de qué hablas?, solo te bese

-pues…odio que me besen de ese modo tan repentino y tosco

-ah…Mimi, no exageres, solo quería sorprenderte

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-nada, solo verte

-¿por?

-Pues…porque eres mi novia, ¿Qué te pasa hoy Mimi?

-no es nada, solo…olvídalo

-bien… ¿Qué es lo que hacia ese imbécil de Yagami aquí?

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes que el…?

-lo vi cuando se iba, sigo esperando una explicación

-pues…el solo vino a ayudarme con algo de la escuela

-ah…¿y por qué salieron de tu casa?

-¿estuviste espiándome?

-solo venia para acá y vi que venias muy feliz con ese imbécil pobretón al lado y no sé de donde, ¿Dónde estabas?

-en la biblioteca, ¿Feliz?

-¿Me crees idiota?

-¿deberás quieres que te conteste?

-mira Mimi, fíjate muy bien en tus palabras

Ah, ¿me amenazas?, sabes, hoy estas de un humor insoportable, así que no quiero hablar contigo-dijo y cerró la puerta en su cara, lo escucho quejarse del otro lado pero no le dio importancia y se marchó a su habitación, se recostó en su cama mirando el techo y luego escucho su celular vibrar sobre el buro de su cama, miro la pantalla iluminada y se mostraba el nombre de Michael, colgó y luego apago el aparato, se recostó de nuevo sobre su cama, esta vez boca abajo y cerró los ojos para dormirse un rato, confundida, molesta, triste y algo desanimada, se quedó dormida al cabo de un rato y dejo de pensar en esas cosas cuando despertó en la noche, Michael la volvió a llamar al número de su casa y hablaron, se disculpó y arreglaron las cosas, la castaña colgó el teléfono después de hablar con su novio y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo, algo pasaba, pero no sabía qué.

_Continuara…_

_Decimo capitulo, espero sea del agrado de mucha gente, porque a mí me encanto escribirlo, bueno, gracias por el apoyo, por los reviews…por todo, espero sigan leyendo y estén muy bien…gracias por su atención, cuídense mucho._


	11. 11Amiga mía

_**11-Amiga mía**_

Mimi se levantó por fin después de un largo rato de estar recostada en su cama, era un hermoso lunes por la tarde y la chica castaña no sabía cómo ocupar su tiempo, a decir verdad no tenía nada planeado ni se le ocurría algo que hacer. Su prima se acababa de ir ese mismo día a su nueva casa y estaba sola en su mansión. Aún seguía algo resentida con Michael y no quería salir con el ese día, tal era su aburrimiento que incluso deseaba que los maestros hubieran dejado alguna tarea que pudiera hacer en ese momento, pero ese día no lo habían hecho y solo le quedaba seguir con su aburrido día.

Suspiro nuevamente y se acercó a su escritorio, tomo de ahí su bolso y busco en el su reproductor de música, pero antes de hallarlo encontró otra cosa. Era un paquete cuadrado, no muy grande y bastante delgado, miro de ambos lados el objeto y encontró una nota de un lado de este, creyó que sería algún regalo de Michael y bufo fastidiada.

-Un disco de música, ¡Que original regalito Michael!- Dijo y abrió la nota, al ínstate se dio cuenta de que la letra no era la de Michael, y leyó con atención:

_Ayer de regreso a tu casa me estuviste ablando bastante de tus artistas favoritos, y la verdad es que no son muy mi estilo, en fin, te regalo esto para que puedas escuchar algo de, "buena música", o al menos música de mi gusto y aprecio, espero disfrutes este regalo Mimi_

_Tai_

Termino de leer la nota y sonrió con ternura, miro el objeto en sus manos y luego comenzó a quitar la envoltura- Que lindo, no tenías por qué Tai, es genial- Dijo mientras que quitaba el papel envoltorio blanco del CD, al descubrirlo por completo lo miro de ambos lados, de uno de estos estaba la lista de las canciones sobre la fotografía de un hombre de las rodillas para abajo, miro el otro lado y vio a un hombre con una gorra del color de un uniforme militar, un suéter grueso de color blanco, barba y bigote de candado, y en la esquina superior izquierda leyó el nombre del artista y del disco- Nach, Un día en Suburbia- La castaña no perdió tiempo y de inmediato puso el CD en su estéreo, tomo asiento sobre su cama mientras leía los nombres de las canciones. Se dejó caer sobre la cama sujetando contra su pecho el estuche del disco y la nota de Tai, mientras, la música comenzó a sonar…

_Amanece_

_Aunque a veces el sol apenas aparece_

_Abrimos los ojos_

_Salimos a buscar _

_A luchar_

_A Ganar_

_Vena luchar…_

El muchacho miraba el paisaje frente a él, a todos sus amigos reunidos y haciendo varias cosas, jugando más que anda, siempre divirtiéndose, siempre eso hacían. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar un poco para desentumecerse y poder despejarse un poco, en ese momento sintió que alguien estaba a su lado y al voltear miro a sora, la chica caminaba sonriendo pero en silencio, el chico no puso atención a ello y continuo caminando, ella igual, solo caminaban uno al lado del otro, en silencio, sin intercambiar ningún dialogo, hasta que a Tai se le acabo la paciencia y se detuvo- Tu traes algo, no sé qué pero, dime de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Sora?

-¿A mí?, nada, no me pasa nada Tai- Dijo con un tono inocente, el chico asintió no muy convencido y volvió a caminar- Ayer fui a buscarte a tu casa- El chico se detuvo en seco y volteo a mirarla- Hikari me dijo que no estabas, que habías salido temprano.

-S, ladi a pasear un rato por ahí.

-Aja- El chico volvió a caminar y luego otra vez escucho a su amiga- Me dijeron que estabas acompañado-Él se volvió a detener en seco pero esta vez con una expresión muy sorprendida en el rostro, se giró y miro a sora que sonreía aun y lo miraba mientras iba a donde el, estando en frente la chica volvió a hablar- Dijeron que estabas con una chica a la que te oyeron decirle… Mimi- El chico sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima o como si alguien le soltara un tremendo golpe en la cara.- Así que Yagami se ligó a una chiquilla fresa eh

-Sora, no malinterpretes las cosas, si, salí con esa chica pero solo eso.

-¿solo eso?

-sí, ¿Por qué o para que te mentiría?

-No sé, pero tampoco nos avisaste que saldrías, y tú siempre nos avisas

-Porque sabía que ustedes estarían indagando por qué salí, y no quería que lo supieran.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto, porque pensarían algo que no es de mí y de Mimi.

-Tai, no es malo si sientes algo por ella, tu veras con quien te metes amigo.

-Pero es que no me fijo en ella más que como una amiga, esta guapa y mucho si, pero aun así, no me interesa para más que para amiga.

-Aja.

-Ah… Sora

-Ok, ok, te creeré amigo, solo porque no me interesa discutir contigo en este momento.

-Bien, gracias, de todos modos, no sé por qué piensas eso, ya te he dicho que es imposible que yo me interese en una chica como ella, te lo he dicho muchas veces, desde antes de conocerla y luego de conocerla también.

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, una vez me dijiste que el que te enamoraras de una chica de mundo como la tal Mimi, era tan probable como que Davis pasara un examen de matemáticas, bueno, me tengo que ir- Dijo ella y se retiró, el chico siguió caminando cuando volvió a escuchar a la Pelirroja- Ah, casi lo olvido,- El chico la miro de nuevo- Davis paso su examen de Matemáticas con diez, ¿sabías?- Luego de eso la chica se retiró dejando a Tai bastante confundido y sorprendido, continuo caminando sin rumbo ni destino, pensando en muchas cosas, se detuvo después de un rato y decidió mejor volver a su casa, ese era un día aburrido para él, no tenía el deseo de hacer algo en particular. Iba camino a su casa cuando vio a Davis salir de esta, se veía algo demacrado y le pregunto el por qué.

-Tú hermana, tú entiendes no- Le dijo y el chico asintió

-Pues como amigo te diría que no te rindas, pero como hermano de Hikari te diré que si ella no está interesada en ti, mejor sería que dejes de intentar.

-Pues entonces creo que eres el menos indicado para aconsejarme.

-Sí, creo que sí, solo tengo un buen consejo para ti amigo.

-¿Cuál?

-pídele un consejo a Sora.- Ambos se sonrieron y se despidieron chocando los puños, el muchacho entro a su casa y miro a su hermana sentada en el sofá bastante triste- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Le pregunto, la chica se levantó del sofá y lo miro fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No es nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Dijo y se marchó de ahí saliendo de la casa, el decidió dejarla, los asuntos sentimentales no eran su fuerte, así que mejor se recostó en el sofá, pensando, cerró los ojos y de inmediato un par de ojos color miel aparecieron en su mente, se levantó de golpe al percatarse de eso, y luego volvió a acostarse, cerró los ojos nuevamente y todo el rostro de Mimi Tachikawa apareció en su mente, sacudió la cabeza molesto por esos pensamientos y luego de un rato se quedó dormido, aun así, no dejo de pensar en la chica, soñó con ella y al despertar estaba bastante desconcertado, ya era tarde cuando se levantó del sofá, miro un reloj y vio que eran las diez de la noche, se retiró y se metió en su cuarto, tomo sus Walkmans que estaban sobre su cama y tomo de una caja de zapatos bajo su cama un CD de nombre "Poesía difusa", se quedó mirándolo un rato y recordó que le había regalado a la chica uno de sus discos favoritos, sonrió esperando que la chica disfrutara con el regalo, y se dio cuenta e que seguía pensando en ella, se puso de pie y volvió a sacudir la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿Que chingados te pasa Tai?, deja de pensar en esa chava de una buena pinche vez- Se dijo y se dejó caer sobre su cama pesadamente, puso play al aparato y puso unos audífonos en sus oídos, esperando poder dejar de pensar en todo por un rato.

…_En estos tiempos tu vida el amor viene y va_

_Cuando todo esta perdido otra luz vendrá_

_Matara el frio sombrío de la soledad…_

_Los meses pasaron y entendí el error_

_Del deseo desesperado por sentir calor_

_Inocencia desvanecida en ritos de pación herida_

_Fui calmando mi apetito de sin medida coqueteos con el sida_

_Prometiendo y sin ponérmelo…_

La chica seguía escuchando las canciones del CD, en especial esa, "_El amor viene y va", _no era que esa fuera su favorita de ese disco pero si la que más le apetecía escuchar en ese momento, de igual manera, ya había escuchado cada canción al menos unas cuatro veces y aún seguía gustándole mucho, pensaba mientras escuchaba esa música en Taichi, aquel regalo que le dio fue una muy buena forma de acabar con su aburrimiento y por ello estaba sumamente agradecida con él, estaba mu concentrada en la música que cuando el teléfono sonó ella lo tomo y contesto sin percatarse de ello.

-Bueno, ¿Quién habla?

-Como que quien mi amor, soy yo, tu novio.

-Ah, Michael, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues, nada, solo quería hablar contigo.

-Ah-Dijo la chica y Michael siguió hablando aunque ella no le prestaba atención, solo escuchaba la música y susurraba las partes que ya se sabía de esas canciones.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-Le pregunto algo molesto el chico sacando a Mimi de su transe.

-Eh… Ah… sí, claro que si Michael.

-¿Qué es eso que se escucha?

-Am, una canción, ¿Por?

-¿Por qué escuchas música cuando te hablo?

-¿Por qué me hablas cuando escucho música?- La chica se dio cuenta al momento que esa no era su habitual forma de hablar, le pareció algo extraño decirle eso

-Ah… Bueno, discúlpame… ¿Y a quién escuchas?

-A Nach

-¿Nach?... ¿El Rapero español ese?

-Mmm, creo que sí

-pero… Tú no escuchas eso, tú escuchas música.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir Michael?- Dijo la castaña bastante ofendida por el comentario del rubio

-Oh… Tú entiendes Mimi, eso solo es basura, gente estúpida de barrios y sin talento alguno

-¿Ah, eso es lo que crees?

-Eso es lo que es Mimi, tu bien lo sabes.

-Eres un…- La chica se contuvo para evitar decirle algo que no iba con su persona-Tonto Michael, sabes, no tengo deseos de hablar contigo ahora, adiós.- Dijo y colgó el teléfono, siguió escuchando música y cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar colgó de inmediato y luego lo desconecto, se quedó dormida escuchando el disco y al día siguiente sentía un gran deseo de ver a Taichi y agradecerle que se lo regalara, estaba bastante alegre y ni siquiera la acostumbrada ausencia de su padre por asuntos de trabajo la desanimó. Llego a su aula y miro que el chico castaño ya estaba ahí, y estaba como siempre, recostado sobre su pupitre. El chico trataba de dormir un poco pues la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada y todo por estar pensando en su... ¿Amiga?, a decir verdad hasta había llegado a pensar que llamarla así ya era bastante extraño, y hasta absurdo. La verdad el castaño estaba tan confundido que no sabía ni que pensar, solo sabía que no podía sacarse de la mente a esa chica que tanto lo enloquecía y no estaba seguro porque. Se resignó a que no podría dormir y levanto la cara, justamente al hacerlo, Mimi se acercó para poderle susurrar y sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, frente a frente, el chico de inmediato se puso muy nervioso y se sonrojo un poco, mientras que ella estaba totalmente colorada, se mantuvieron así durante un largo rato hasta que por fin salieron de su estado de trance y se separaron, volteando cada uno para una dirección distinta.

-Hola Tai…-dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible pero que el logro escuchar con claridad.

-Hola Mi… Mimi.

-Ah… Je…-Ella estaba bastante nerviosa y sorprendida por aquello, hasta después de unos segundos pudo serenarse por completo y le dijo al muchacho:- Oye, yo… Recibí tu regalo… Gracias.

El chico de inmediato al escuchar eso se volteó para verla y dijo muy animado- ¿Te gusto?

-Eh… Sí, mucho, gracias, es… Bueno… Nunca había escuchado ese tipo de música y la verdad me gustó mucho ese tal Nach.

-Es un gran artista y ese álbum en lo personal es el mejor.

-Si bueno, es lo único que he escuchado de él pero… Creo que si escuchara algo más estaría de acuerdo contigo.

-No puedes decir que etarias de acuerdo con algo que desconoces.

-Sí si confías en lo que alguien más te dice.

-Pero no se puede confiar en cualquiera.

-Pues tú no eres cualquiera Tai- Dijo e impulsivamente puso sus manos sobre las de él, el chico miro esto y luego la miro a ella, ella quiso en ese momento retirar sus manos pero él las sostuvo y se lo impidió.

-No soy cualquiera, entonces…. ¿Quién soy?-Le pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos, ella parecía muy nerviosa por el contacto físico y visual con él.

-Pues…-Trato de decir la castaña pero las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba muda por la emoción, el nerviosismo y la sorpresa, su corazón latía con fuerza al igual que el de él, después de mirarse por un largo rato el desvió la mirada y ella lo imito, se soltaron y cada quien se dedicó a hacer otra cosa ignorando por completo al otro. El chico moreno se preguntaba que pasaba con él, algo raro por supuesto, pero no sabía qué demonios era lo que le sucedía, estaba confundido y eso no le gustaba nada, trato de desviar su atención con cualquier cosa que no fuera mirar a la castaña y trataba a toda costad e ignorarla y de no pensar en lo absoluto en ella. Así pues paso el día y no volvieron a intercambiar diálogos.

La castaña miraba a Tai desde su lugar hablar animadamente con Matt y algunas amigas de él, volteo para ver al frente y se encontró con Michael que la miraba algo intrigado- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la castaña contrariada por la mirada del chico.

-Es lo que yo digo, ¿Qué te pasa?, desde hace tiempo estas muy rara.

-Bueno pues…

-Tiene que ver con esa idiota verdad.

-No Michael no se trata de eso solo…

-No me mientas-dijo casi en un grito el rubio, tomo a Mimi del brazo y la jalo para llevarla a afuera, ya ahí siguió con su interrogatorio- Algo te pasa y estoy muy seguro de que tiene que ver con ese Yagami, no sé qué sea ni por qué pero me molesta.

-Michael eres un exagerado

-¿Lo soy?, Mimi cualquiera que te conozca sabría que tu ni loca escucharías música de rap, también que desde hace días te comportas diferente con todos, y aun así quieres hacerme creer que nada te sucede, lo siento, pero no puedo creerte.

-Pues entonces es tu problema no el mío- Rugió ella para después alejarse del chico

-Mimi, espera…

-No Michael, me canse, sabes, ya no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, ¡Nunca más!

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?

-Sí así lo quieres ver.- Dicho esto Mimi se retiró y Michael no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, solo se quedó furibundo en su lugar hasta pasados algunos minutos, la chica y el no volvieron a hablar en todo el día, y Mimi se esforzó por ignorarlo por completo, aunque el en más de una ocasión trato de acercársele, Mimi era una chica muy testaruda y cuando algo la molestaba tomaba medidas bastante bruscas.

El castaño estaba junto a todos sus amigos quienes discutían con el sobre sus sentimientos, considero que no fue lo más inteligente contarles que le regalo a la chica uno de sus bienes más preciados, pues ahora por eso todos estaban necios con que el chico sentía algo por la castaña de ojos color miel, cosa que el negaba.- Tai, tú no eres así, a nadie más le habías regalado algo como eso- Le decía Davis- Y ahora a esta chica…

-Solo fue un regalo, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, solo decimos que no es tu costumbre.

-La gente cambia.

-Tu no. –El chico se derrumbó sobre el pasto en el que estaba sentado y miro al cielo con los brazos detrás de la nuca

-Dime la verdad Tai… ¿te gusta esa chica? –Le pregunto Sora, ella era la unía a su lado en ese momento pues Davis y el resto estaban bastante separados, entretenidos con otras cosas.

-Bueno… No, solo es mi amiga, es… Una amiga nada más.

-Taichi Yagami, te conozco desde el jardín de niños cuando vomitaste en mi sombrero y no me avisaste antes de que me lo pusiera, se mucho de ti, mucho más que cualquier otra persona además de tu mamá y tu hermana, ella no es solo tu amiga, ¿verdad?

-Sora, ni siquiera yo puedo contestar eso, la verdad estoy muy confundido y no me ayuda este interrogatorio, es… Raro, todo lo que siento en este momento es muy extraño y la verdad, no sé, me confundo, me confunde esa chica, me desespera todo esto y no sé ni por qué y siento que todo lo que dije ni siquiera tiene sentido y parece que digo un trabalenguas y ya a la verga me confundo.- Dijo y se quedó callado, la chica pelirroja lo miro muy confundida con su explicación.

-Bueno… Para lo que necesites Tai, sabes que me tienes a mí, y a todos los demás, estamos contigo siempre y si quieres hablar sobre ella, puedes hacerlo.

-La verdad por ahora mejor dejo de pensar en ella y me enfoco más en despejarme por completo, estoy muy mal, me siento muy mal, así que dejemos todo así quieres.

-Claro- La chica se puso de pie y el joven lo hiso después de un rato, camino para juntarse con los demás y despejarse, estuvo el resto del día muy activo y casi no pensó en la chica sino hasta la noche que otra vez su mente estaba la cara de Mimi, el chico trataba de dejar de pensar en eso pero no lo lograba

-No mames… Pinche cerebro deja de traicionarme ojete-Decía el chico mientras seguía rodando sobre su cama- Es mi amiga, mi desesperante, testaruda mimada y caprichosa amiga- Decía en susurros a punto de quedarse dormido- No me gusta, no, no me gusta…no… me gusta, Mimi Tachikawa…- Fue lo último que dijo y después concilio el sueño descansando como tanto deseaba hacerlo.

Continuara…

Uff, este capítulo me resulto algo difícil, la imaginación me falla, demonios, estúpida caja idiotizante, debo dejar de verla, bueno, espero les haya gustado, me despido y nos vemos la próxima semana como siempre, gracias por su atención, que estén muy muy bien, y gracias por el apoyo brindado.


	12. 12Noches en BCN

_**12-Noches en BCN **_

Taichi caminaba en el patio de la escuela pensativo, sumido en sus recuerdos, ideas y varios otros asuntos que lo desconcertaban y lo hacían estar de un modo que no era nada común en él. Caminaba sin prestar atención a nada ni ver como casi se estrellaba con varias personas que se apartaban de su camino bastante molestos por el comportamiento del chico. Cargaba su mochila meciéndola con el brazo derecho mientras silbaba una pegajosa tonada y seguía rumbo a la salida. Era viernes y ni siquiera eso lo conseguía relajar o animar de algún modo. Ya fuera de la escuela se topó con Matt quien estaba ahí junto con T.K. hablando por teléfono

-…No, yo comprendo, si, no importa, de todos modos, tenía planeado hacer algo hoy… Si, llevare a T.K. conmigo… No, no lo meteré en problemas… ¿De dónde sacas que lo vendería a un traficante de órganos?... bien, si eso te hace sentir más relajado, no, no lo venderé a ningún traficante de órganos- Dijo con tono divertido y luego se despidió el rubio.

-¿Qué onda?, ¿con quién hablabas?- Le dijo el castaño en forma de saludo mientras que chocaba puños con T.K. y luego con Matt.

-Mi padre, se suponía iríamos a ver un partido de Baloncesto pero, debido a su trabajo no podrá ser hoy, así que eso me deja libre para ir a otro compromiso que tenía pensado proponer.

-Ah, y… ¿Qué compromiso?

-Pues… Em… Sora me invito a salir con ella hoy pero, no iba a poder, y quiero ir a ver si aún está libre, con suerte pues…

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y luego dijo mientras que ponía una mano en el hombreo del chico-Ah… así que es eso, bueno, pues vámonos de una vez, y descuida, ella está libre, lo sé muy bien.

-Bueno, entonces vamos, anda T.K.

-Si- Dijo el rubio menor y se fueron los tres juntos, caminando para variar, no tenían prisa por llegar a su destino, y fueron platicando animadamente. Hablaron sobre diferentes temas, como el interés del castaño por entrar al equipo de futbol de la escuela, los avances de Matt y su banda que llevaban presentándose las noches del sábado en un café cercano a su casa, y también sobre T.K. y su amor por la literatura.

Estuvieron hablando los tres hasta que T.K. comenzó a adelantarse un poco y ya estaba a una larga distancia de ellos, fue ahí cuando, durante un pequeño silencio, Matt se animó a decirle algo a Tai.

-¿Sabías que Mimi termino con Michael?

El castaño lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, luego dirigió la vista al frente y dijo con voz despreocupada.-Algo de eso había escuchado, pero, como no es mi asunto no me interese mucho en ese chisme.

-¿A si?, no es tu asunto, pues se anda diciendo que fue por ti que terminaron.- El moreno volteo con rapidez nuevamente para mirar a su amigo a los ojos, esta vez con una expresión de sorpresa, lo miro por unos segundos en silencio para después volver la vista al frente.

-Que ocurrencias tiene la gente deberás-Fue lo único que dijo y después ambos callaron durante un rato, el rubio estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el castaño hablo- ¿Por qué me contaste eso?

-Bueno, supuse que sería bueno que te enteraras.

-¿Y por qué supusiste eso?

-Em… Bueno, he estado viendo cierta cercanía entre tú y ella desde hace tiempo y pues… Tal vez mal interprete todo pero… Parecen ser… Más que amigos.

-Más que amigos, con trabajos y somos amigos, casi siempre discutimos y me desquicia esa mujer.

-Sí, todos notan sus peleas por tonterías como ayer que estuvieron media hora discutiendo porque deporte era mejor; ¿Tenis o Futbol?, pero no todos notan cuando no discuten, probablemente porque no llaman tanto la atención pero, como sea, se ven muy cercanos y como ya dije, alguien puede interpretar eso como más que una simple amistad.

-Son solo exageraciones e ideas tuyas, ella no está interesada en mí.

-¿Y tú en ella?- Le dijo y el chico sintió que estaba en una situación bastante incomoda, se quedó callado y con el rostro palido hasta que después de un rato dijo para salir del tema.

-Llegamos, ven, te llevare a donde Sora.-Dijo y camino más rápido alejándose de Matt, este bufo y luego sonrió levemente, estaba muy convencido de que el castaño ocultaba algo con respecto a la castaña, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle más sobre ese asunto, pero en ese momento, enfoco su mente en otra persona.

Mimi discutía enérgicamente con su prima mientras ambas estaban en el cuarto de la castaña. La chica de cabello violeta había llegado horas atrás y desde ese mismo instante no dejaba de repetir y repetir lo mismo desquiciando a Mimi- Es que enserio, como dejaste ir al bonbonzote de tu novio nada más por que sí.

-No fue anda más porque si, tuve mis razones y la verdad, no me arrepiento.

-Pero es que no entiendo y no entiendo, como es que solo por una absurda pela de novios terminaste una relación que llevaste durante tanto tiempo.

-No llevábamos tanto.

-a no… ¿Cuántos años llevaban juntos eh?

-pues… 4… Pero aun así, no me arrepiento, ya era hora de terminar, cortar por lo sano.

-Hay amiga, a ti algo malo te pasa, es en serio, no sé por qué pero desde tiempo atrás estás muy distinta, como ida.

-No me pasa nada.

-Claro que sí, desde hace mucho, cuando todavía Michael era tu novio siempre que trataba de hablar del tu evadías el tema con cualquier estúpida excusa- Mimi resoplo fastidiada mientras que Yolei la miraba con bastante intriga, ,edito un poco las cosas y después se le ocurrió algo- Sabes, aparte de Michael , hay otra persona sobre la que siempre evades el tema- La castaña clavo sus ojos en ella mientras que le decía- Taichi Yagami- Mimi rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda mostrándole que no quería hablar de ese tema- Lo vez, hay vas de nuevo.

-Bien, ya, entonces, ¿Qué quieres que te diga sobre él?

-Todo, comienza por contarme como lo conociste, y todo de ahí en adelante.

-Ah…-La chica miro a Yolei muy molesta pero esta seguía sin ceder, sabía que no se echaría para atrás y era mejor terminar con eso de una vez

-Está bien, mira todo comenzó cuando el llego a la escuela, creo…

El muchacho rubio permanecía al lado de su hermano menor, fuera de una florería donde los había guiado Tai, el castaño miraba desde la entrada de forma discreta cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo con la pared, y así, evitando ser descubierto, miraba buscando a una persona hasta que dio con ella que se encontraba haciendo un arreglo floral con rosas de diferentes colores.

-Hay esta, bien Matt, entra e invítala a salir.

-Bueno pero es que…

-Ah, no seas cobarde, solo ve y dile que la quieres invitar a dar una vuelta por ahí, ya verás que accede fácil.

-Tai, pero es que yo no… no puedo, me, me da, pena.

-¿De qué hablan?-Pregunto la inocente voz de la hermana de Taichi que acababa de llegar al lugar.

-DE nada hermanita, Yama va a invitar a salir a Sora.

-¡En serio, genial!-Exclamo la chiquilla.

-hey, baja la voz, no queremos que se entere así.

-Perdón-Se disculpó la chica con su hermano pero manteniendo su alegre y encantadora sonrisa.

-bueno entonces, ¿entraras de una buena vez?-le dijo el chico a su amigo el cual seguía bastante nervioso-No es que…

-Hola, que hacen todos ustedes aquí- Saludo enérgicamente Davis y fue callado por un Sh, de parte de todos los presentes-Perdón que, ps, que hacen.

-Esperando a que Matt invite a Sora a Salir.

-Ah, genial, vas amigo, de una vez.

-Es que… Ah, es en serio ustedes no entienden.

-¿No entienden que Matt?- Pregunto la amable y educada voz de un hombre detrás de todo el grupo, era Joe, quien iba pasando por esa calle

-Es que… No es nada.

-Ah, bueno, no importa, venía a ver a Sora, ¿saben si ella está aquí?

-Sí, lo está.- Dijo Hikari y Joe sonrió y se dispuso a entrar al negocio de flores.

-Pero está ocupada-Dijo el rubio adelantándose y entrando como loco al establecimiento.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto contrariado mas no molesto el joven de pelo azulado.

-Nada, ¡los elotes!-Dijo Taichi y lo alcanzo a escuchar Matt quien lo insultaba por lo bajo mientras caminaba a donde Sora. La chica estaba de espaldas a él y el joven se abrió camino entre las muchas flores a su alrededor y en el piso.

-Ho… Hola- Dijo con dificultad y un tono de voz bajo

-Buenos, días, espere por favor, ya casi… Listo, ¿Qué desea señor…? Ah, hola Matt-Dijo la pelirroja al ver que se trataba del chico rubio.

-Hola Sora, yo… Bueno, vine para pues…em.

-¿Si?-Pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza y buscando con sus ojos los azules de Matt quien se puso más nervioso aun al sentir la mirada penetrante de la chica.

-Bueno pues… el hecho es que yo, te quería invitar a salir, hoy.-dijo tan rojo como un tomate.

-Salir… ¿En una cita?

-Am… Bueno, no exactamente como en una está si no, sino pues…- El chico se puso aún más nervioso y colorado que antes y pensó en cómo hacer que la chica no pensara que se trataba de una cita- Saldríamos juntos, y junto con los demás chicos, Tai, su hermana, mi hermano, Davis… Joe-dijo este último nombre no muy animado- ¿Qué…Que dices?

-Pues… una cita grupal eh, bueno, está bien. Claro, iré con ustedes Matt.

-Genial.

-Sí, bueno, espérenme, tardare una hora, tal vez un poco menos en terminar un encargo, y después podemos salir, mientras pueden ir por Izzy también

-Claro, lo aremos- Dijo el rubio reprendiéndose mentalmente.

-Bueno, entonces en una hora te veo

-Sí, e… Estaremos aquí afuera, no te preocupes.

-Bien, entonces,…Bien-Dijo la chica y volvió a darle la espalda, Matt quiso decir algo, pero no salían las palabras de su boca así que se retiró de ahí.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto en cuanto lo vio Yagami

-Pues… Acepto

-Bien, ¿No deberías estar feliz?

-Si… lo estoy pero… También van ustedes

-¿Eh?- El rubio les explico cómo estuvo todo y entre risas y burlas de Taichi y Davis decidieron acompañar al chico, fueron por Izzy y Joe se ofrecía a llevarlos donde quisieran en el viejo automóvil de su tío. Pasada una hora ya estaban todos listos para retirarse, subieron al automóvil y todos a excepción de Tai y Joe, (quienes iban en los asientos delanteros), iban muy apretados e incomodos

-Hay no chingue, hijos de su inche madre, T.K. tienes tu como en mi costilla- se quejaba Davis

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.-Le dijo T.K. para disculparse

-Davis siempre exagera las cosas, no te preocupes T.K. él está bien- Le dijo la chica castaña y el rubio y ella comenzaron a hablar muy animadamente para el gusto de Davis

-¿y, a dónde vamos?-Los cuestiono Joe.

-No lo sé, en eso no habíamos pensado-Dijo Sora que estaba muy pegada a un colorado Matt.

-Bueno, hay…hay una plaza en la que…he estado varias veces, es muy…hay mucho que hacer ahí-Decía con dificultad el Ishida.

-Bien, entonces ¿Vamos ahí?-Los cuestión el conductor del auto y todos accedieron, Matt le indico por donde durante el trayecto y así llegaron sanos y salvos al lugar, bajaron apresuradamente del vehículo y Davis juro que nunca volvería a viajar con tanta gente.

Mimi se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mientras que Yolei seguía meditando, la chica había dicho todo lo referente a Tai y ahora Yolei asimilaba cada una de las palabras de la castaña en busca de alguna pisa que mostrarle para darle a entender su punto, desde de un largo rato de reflexión, la chica de cabello violeta se sentó al lado de Mimi y esta la volteo a ver aun recostada en la cama.

-¿Estas enamorada de Taichi Yagami?-La castaña de inmediato se levantó y de pie mirando a su prima con las mejillas sumamente rosas y muy nerviosa comenzó a decirle con un tono serio de voz

-Claro que no, como me va a gustar ese chico, mira, e lindo y todo, pero… NO, no Yolei, y ya deja esas ideas tuyas.

-Tranquila, solo quería estar cien por ciento segura, pero parece que solo terminaste con Michael por él.

-Pues no, fue por su actitud prepotente y de superioridad, el que la dejara ver cuando Tai llego a la escuela es coincidencia, o tal vez gracias a eso me di cuenta de cómo es, pero nada tiene que ver con que sienta algo por Tai.

-Ok, está bien ya, no te molestare con eso si tan segura estas de lo que me dices

-Bien… Estoy aburrida, salgamos a dar una vuelta.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, solo salgamos- Dijo y de inmediato salió de su habitación seguida por una desconcertada Yolei, las dos chicas salieron y tomaron un taxi para irse a una plaza muy conocida de la ciudad.

-Wow… ¡qué lugar!-Dijo Kari fascinada por el ambiente de esa plaza, la noche comenzaba a dejar caer su manto sobre la ciudad y las luces de los establecimientos y los postes comenzaban a alumbrarlo todo, parecía de día la noche con la única diferencia de que al mirar el cielo este era obscuro con varios puntos luminosos diminutos en el-Que increíble.

-¿Les gusta?, vengo con algunos amigos aquí muy seguido, es genial, hay mucho que podemos hacer en este lugar.-Les dijo Matt quien los guaba con sora a un lado.

-Taichi miraba a todos lados el lugar admirando pro completo todo a su paso, y en ese momento, sin que lo supiera, dejo de pensar en la castaña para solo deleitarse con todo aquello que lo rodeaba, era un lugar sumamente grande y agradable, un paraíso, por así decirlo, caminaron todos juntos pasando por diferentes lugares, divirtiéndose con los chistes o las tonterías de Davis y entrado a varios de los establecimientos que había ahí, solo para mirar y hacer una que otra impulsiva compra. Se detenían a ver muchos diferentes artistas callejeros hacer varias cosas, desde bailes, música y actuaciones de algunos payasos, hasta algunos jóvenes y adultos que demostraban su gran talento con el aerosol haciendo finas pinturas con latas de pintura y vendiendo sus obras maestras a bajos precios. De todo el grupo Tai era el más animado, el que observaba fascinado todo el talento de hombres, mujeres y niños reunido en un solo lugar, como un gran y talentoso cierto callejero realizando sus actividades para entretener a la gente, y lo hacían del mejor modo, con pasión, compromiso y sobre todo, divirtiéndose mientras lo hacían.

Sora miraba como su viejo y gran amigo se divertía acercándose a los talentos callejeros para hacerles preguntas e intentar hacer lo que hacían, lográndolo o no, pero siempre con una sonrisa.

-Sí que te diviertes verdad-Le dijo la pelirroja al muchacho que llevaba varias de las pinturas que hacían, pulseras, y algunos otros objetos que vendían en ese lugar.

-Bastante, es un lugar muy divertido, deberíamos venir más seguido no te parece.

-Si, tal vez, me alegra ver que no te sigues comportando raro

-¿Raro?, ¿cuándo me he portado raro?

-Ja, mejor olvídalo si, solo disfruta.

-Claro que sí, lo mismo te digo sora-dijo y le dio un codazo para después indicarle con la cabeza que volteara a ver al rubio que hablaba con Izzy y Davis.

-Bien, entonces, si no te molesta, creo que iré con el.-dijo y el chico le sonrió y asintió, la pelirroja de inmediato se acercó a Matt y tomándolo del brazo lo jalo para llevárselo lejos de los demás chicos.

-Mira Hikari, en ese lugar venden unas deliciosas malteadas, ¿quieres una?-le dijo el muchacho rubio a la chica que caminaba junto a él.

-Ah…Claro, pero solo dime Kari, me gusta más.

-Bien, entonces vamos-El rubio llevo consigo a la castaña mientras que Davis lo miraba con ojos de asesino.

-Tranquilo, respira hondo, y trata de no cometer una estupidez-le dijo Izzy mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Si Davis, ven, vamos a ver que hay por allá-dijo señalando un edificio grande y muy iluminado.

-Si vamos, creo que me vendría bien una cerveza bien pinche fría-dijo aun con su mirada puesta sobre el rubio.

-Mmm. Te compro una coca y de la cheve hablamos luego-Le dijo el peli azul y se retiraron los tres, aunque a Davis había que empujarlo para moverlo.

-Gracias T.K.-dijo la chica mientras que bebía el líquido del vaso por medio de un popote.

-No es nada, lo hago con gusto.

-¿A si?, ¿Te satisface mucho invitarle algo a las demás personas?

-Solo si son chicas bonitas como tú, así puedo gozar más de tu compañía.-La chica se sonrojo levemente y le sonrió con ternura al chico que la miraba de igual forma.

-Gracias T.K.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, soy yo quien debería darte las gracias por estar aquí conmigo-El rubio respiro hondo y luego se animó a hablar-Sabes, hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo Kari… eres una chava muy bonita, y sé que no nos conocemos muy bien pero… Desde la primera vez que te vi, no dejo de pensar en ti, me gustas mucho, y… ¿quiero saber qué piensas sobre eso?-La chica sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar todo eso, sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían aún más y miro al suelo para evitar la mirada del rubio.

-Bueno T.K. yo… Es, bueno, lo siento pero, no puedo corresponderte.

-¿Es por Davis?, ¿Te gusta verdad?, tú le gustas a él, eso se nota mucho.

-Sí, el me lo ha dicho, pero no es por eso, es por mí, no puedo tener una relación ahora, lo siento mucho, pero no te puedo corresponder

-No puedes tener una relación ahora mismo, pero eso no quiere decir que a futuro tampoco entonces tengo una oportunidad, te demostrare que puedo merecerte

-T.K.

-Ya veras, demostrare que puedo ser el hombre que te merezca, lo veras Kari-la chica sonrió sin ganas mientras que regresaban a donde se encontraban antes todos.

-¿A dónde se habrán ido?-se preguntó T.K.

-Vi que tu hermano y Sora se fueron por allá, y también que Joe e Izzy arrastraron a David para ir allá, pero a mi hermano lo perdí de vista por completo y quién sabe dónde se habrá metido, me preocupa no saber dónde está.

-Estará bien, es tu hermano, se ha creado rápido un afama de maldito… Bueno, eso eh escuchado

-Si lo sé, or eso me preocupo, siempre allá el modo de meterse en líos, y más cuando está en un lugar donde no lo conocen, es un experto en armar broncas, tiene un talento natural para eso- La castaña buscaba con la mirada a su hermano que no aparecía en ningún lugar…

El muchacho estaba caminando como si nada mirando a su alrededor a toda la gente, pobres, ricos, todos por igual aunque no mezclándose, pero si, reunidos en un mismo sitio, miraba a todos lados buscando algo que hacer, o algo entretenido, hasta que vio a un gran grupo de personas reunidas formando un circulo y todos animando a alguien, creyó que había una pelea y se aproximó para ver si conocía a alguno de los implicados en esta, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una pelea si no de unos chicos bailando Break. Todas los presentes hacían ruido acompasado con las palmas y él se unió a ellos, también había un chico con un aparato que hacia sonidos de una batería.

-Hea-Gritaban varios chicos al unísono apoyando a alguno de los cosa chicos, que por los gritos, debían llamarse Micho y Grillo, pues dedujo que puto, maricon, ojete y pendejo, los otros gritos con los que los llamaban, eran no precisamente un nombre.

-Bien, ¿Alguien más quiere probar a ver si sabe bailar?-dijo el chico al que llamaban Grillo una vez que terminaron de bailar-¿Qué tal tú?-Dijo señalando a Taichi

-Eh, no, lo siento, nunca he podido bailar bien Break, me gusta más ver como lo hacen

-Ah, vamos chico, algo sabrás hacer.

-En cuanto a bailes no, pero se grafitear y también rapeo.

-Con eso me vasta, ven no seas tímido-el chico cedió y se puso en medio del circulo al lado del chico-¿Alguien lo reta?-Los demás del círculo se miraron unos a otros hasta que un chico alto se adentró y se puso en frente de Tai.

-Yo

-Bien entonces ya tenemos una función de Free

La castaña caminaba junto a su prima con calma y ni miraba nada, ese lugar para ella era tan común que ya no le emocionaba en nada, mientras que su prima miraba cada vestido que había en esa tienda, ella bufo y después camino para ir a la salida.

-Espera, Mimi, aun no vemos por allá.

-No estoy de humor para compras Yolei.

-¿Entonces por qué vinimos al centro comercial?

-Solo quería caminar, te lo dije, pero tú insististe en venir aquí primero.

-Bueno, ¿Y de que tienes humor?

-No lo sé… ¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… ese es Matt, valla, nunca me lo había encontrado por aquí, y viene acompañado-Dijo mientras miraba al chico rubio con la pelirroja reír animadamente.

-Que tiene de raro que este acompañara, es un chico guapo, raro seria que no lo estuviera.

-Si bueno, creo que tienes razón.

-¿Él es el que se supone es amigo de Taichi verdad?

-Aja, ¿Por?

-No, nada, ahora entiendo por qué tu curiosidad, esperabas que viniera con el ¿no?

-Claro que no, él no se pasea por estos ligares.

-Ah, lo conoces muy bien eh.

-Bueno no pero… olvídalo-dijo y continúo caminando, y mientas lo hacía escucho una voz a la distancia, volteo para ver en la dirección de la que venía el sonido y vio a un gran grupo de chicos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada solo… escuche una voz.

-¿Una voz?, ¿De alguien que conoces?

-Sí, es muy familiar.

-Debe ser tu imaginación, si viene de ese grupo de raros, no creo que sea alguien a quien conoces, ¿a quien podrías conocer que fuera como ellos?-La castaña le dio la razón por un momento, pero luego pensó en ello, ¿a quién conocería que fuera como uno de ellos?, sin decir nada comenzó a correr a donde el grupo al cruzar por su mente aquella idea de quien era esa persona, Yolei la miro incrédula de lo que hacía y luego la persiguió. Al llegar a donde el grupo, Mimi se abrió paso para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto y ahí lo vio, era el chico castaño el que se encontraba entre todos ese grupo de gente.

_..Soy como el viento nada me detiene y estoy en todas partes_

_Como el omnipresente castigo a quien lo merece_

_Venciendo en cada función marco mi habilidad b boys_

_Atentos a lo que digo siempre está donde estoy yo._

-Wow, ¿otro valiente?-pregunto el chico que estaba junto con Tai mientras este se despedí del chico con el que acababa de competir-Creo que no, así que el ganador indiscutible este chico de aquí, dijo el joven y todos los presentes corearon su nombre, el chico recibió abrazos y elogios de muchas personas y se veía realmente feliz.

-Tai-dijo entre todo el montón de personas la chica y el joven pudo distinguir su voz, volteo a donde estaba y sonrió ampliamente al verla, se abrió camino entre las personas y se paró enfrente de la castaña

-Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo digo yo.

-Em… Me invitaron a venir unos amigos.

-Ah, ¿así que vienes con Matt?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo acabo de ver hace un momento.

-Ah, ok, bueno, y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, solo pasear con mi prima.

-Oh-el chico se quedó callado al igual que la joven que lo miraba a los ojos, ambos en silencio solo contemplándose.

-Hey amigo, eres chingon-aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y reacciono sonrojándose igual que Mimi

Eh, a, gracias

-¿Has pensado en entrar en las peleas de gallos?

-¿Las peleas de gallos?

-Sí, es a nivel nacional, los enfrentamientos empiezan en dos semanas, y si ganas aquí, compites con otras ciudades, y puedes llegar a las nacionales, es cada año, y estoy seguro que si tratas podrías vencer a todos.

-Bueno, pues… tal vez intente.

-Hazlo amigo, bueno, te dejo, veo que estas ocupado, por cierto, muy bonita tu novia-El joven se alejó dejando a la pareja que se sonrojo por el comentario.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué…aras ahora?-le pregunto el castaño a la chica.

-Bueno, ya es algo tarde, así que me retirare a mi casa.

-Ok, creo que yo haré lo mismo, en cuanto encuentre a los que venían conmigo,

-Sí, entonces, te veo el lunes.

-Aja, hasta el lunes.-La chica se retiró cambiando hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Taichi, se giró para caminar mejor y luego volteo a ver de nuevo a Tai para después dirigir su mirada al frente y no volver a voltear. El muchacho la miro alejarse sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba, hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Aquí estas, Tai, llevamos un buen rato buscándote-Le dijo Kari que estaba acompañada por T.K.

-Eh, perdón, es que, me entretuve con algo.

-Bueno, no importa, busquemos a los demás.

-Sí, mira ahí viene Davis-dijo la joven mientras veía como Izzy y Joe caminaban en compañía de un Davis más tranquilo, y hasta alegre.

-Les dije que ganaría la apuesta.

-No vuelvo a aportar contigo Davis-dijo Izzy y Joe le dio la razón moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Joe al ver a los otros tres del grupo

-Buscar a mi hermano y a Sora-dijo T.K. mientras miraba a sus alrededores.

-Ahí están- Dijo Tai señalando a los dos chicos que caminaban juntos muy alegres.

-Hola chicos, los estábamos buscando-Dijo Matt al ver a todo el grupo

-No es cierto-Dijo Tai y de inmediato Matt y Sora se sonrojaron-No importa, es tarde, deberíamos irnos de una vez

-Sí, eso creo

-Hay mierda, de vuelta al auto sardina-dijo Davis cambiando su alegría al instante por una mueca de desagrado.

-y… ¿Algo interesante que contar?-Pregunto Matt a todo el grupo, nadie dijo anda solo meditaban todo hasta que Tai rompió el silencio.

-No mucho, solo una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

_Continuara…_

_Bueno, capitulo terminado, espero les allá gustado, a mí me gusto mucho escribirlo en realidad, bueno, ojala les haya entretenido, esa es mi intensión al escribir, entretener a la gente, bueno, me despido, hasta la próxima semana va, espero contar otra vez con su presencia._

_PD:_

_Por si alguien se pregunta el porqué del nombre de este cap, es simple, o no tanto, bueno, el nombre (Noches en BCN (Barcelona)), es el nombre de una canción, de hecho todos los capítulos llevan el nombre de una, y es porque esas canciones me inspiran para escribir los capítulos, ya sea que tengan mucho que ver, nada que ver, o simplemente porque el nombre quedaba bien, en fin, esa es la razón, y si alguien se interesa en saber el nombre del Artista de cada canción, háganmelo saber, con gusto se los diré._

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por su presencia, espero la pasen chingon esta semana._


	13. 13Pese a todo

_**13-Pese a todo**_

La señora Yagami estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa de la cocina, se quedó ahí dormida mientras que revisaba las cuentas de había que pagar, siempre era lo mismo, se mataba haciendo cálculos y distribuyendo el dinero en diferentes montos para pagar las diferentes necesidades básicas que una familia necesita, cada mes era la misma historia, estar reduciendo gastos en algo, no pagando alguna factura y pagarla hasta el próximo mes, y aun así, ver que no le alcanzaba el dinero. Así que después de estar ahí durante unas horas desidia rendirse ante el cansancio y agotada, recostó su cabeza durante cinco minutos sobre la mesa para después volver a poner toda su atención en las hojas que estaban regadas sobre la mesa, cinco minutos que luego se volvieron diez, luego veinte y luego dos horas.

-Llegamos-Anuncio el mayor de los hermanos Yagami al atravesar la puerta de su casa y esperar algún regaño por parte de su madre debido a que ya pasaba de la media noche y no le gustaba que Hikari estuviera fuera más allá de las once, pero el regaño jamás llego y eso lo extraño bastante, así que se adentró y encontró a su madre dormida en la cocina, le indico a su hermana que no hiciera ruido y esta de inmediato se percató de la razón. Suspiro con tristeza y después sonrió a su hermano forzadamente, él le devolvió el gesto de igual modo y le indico que se fuera a dormir con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenas noches hermano.

-Buenas noches Kari-le dijo y después se acercó a su madre. Con sumo cuidado apartó las hojas sobre las que dormía y leyó su contenido, como temía, todo eso eran las facturas por pagar ese mes, y como siempre eran más altas de lo que podían pagar. Suspiro como lo había hecho su hermana antes y dejo las hojas sobre la mesa. Movió con cuidado a su madre para que esta despertara cosa que hiso al instante.

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde, ve a dormir mamá.

-No, debo terminar de, hacer las cuentas de este mes-dijo con voz somnolienta mientras se levantaba,

-Yo me encargo, tu vete a dormir.-le dijo no como petición, sino como orden, la mujer noto esto, pero no le reprochó a su hijo que le estuviera dando órdenes, sabia porque lo hacía y que tenía toda la razón, así que accedió y se marchó para poder descansar un poco.

El muchacho castaño miro a su madre retirarse y después se tumbó en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa, se quitó la chaqueta al sentir calor y comenzó a revisar las hojas. Se pasó un buen rato en eso, y luego miro el reloj en forma de gato que colgaba en una de las paredes de la pequeña y humilde casa, ya eran las dos de la mañana así que se estiro y se puso de pie, ordeno un poco las hojas y se dispuso a irse a dormir, antes de hacerlo, paso a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua, tomo un vaso de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina y luego de servirse agua de limón que su madre había preparado antes y de la cual sobro una buena cantidad, comenzó a beber gustoso el líquido mientras revisaba con la vista la cocina, hasta dar con algo que llamo mucho su atención, dejo el vaso sobre el refrigerados y se acercó al otro extremo de la cocina donde estaba una foto sobre la barra de la cocina y junto a esta un florero, tomo la fotografía de un hombre castaño de unos veintitantos y luego la dejo de nuevo en su lugar.

-Ay papá, como nos has hecho falta-dijo en un susurro mientras que se retiraba, sin notar que una castaña lo había estado vigilando desde que tomó asiento frente a la mesa.

Al día siguiente Taichi se encontraba nuevamente en la cocina arreglando algunas cosas, sacando cuentas y llegando a una conclusión, no tenían dinero suficiente, así que después de arreglar un poco el desorden que tenía sobre la mesa, salió de su casa tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde. Luego de salir, tomo un autobús en la parada de la esquina fuera de la vecindad y se dirigió a uno de sus lugares favoritos, el mismo lugar al cual había llevado a Mimi días atrás, busco entre los varios comercios uno en especial y al llegar a este se adentró sin pedir permiso ni anda parecido, hasta llegar a una bodega que estaba en la parte de atrás, miro por todos lados buscando a alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

-Taichi Yagami, hace tiempo que no te veía perro.-le dijo un hombre de avanzada edad al chico que se dio la vuelta al escucharlo detrás de él.

-Hola maldito viejo sapo-ambos se echaron a reír y después se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Ah, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-Dinero.

-Sí, necesito trabajar por un tiempo, necesito algo de dinero para pagar algunos gastos de este mes ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Tai, sabes que no-le dijo el hombre bastante serio-no puedo darte un trabajo aquí si dos o tres días después renunciaras.

-No lo are, lo prometo, me comprometo a trabajar aquí al menos… tres meses.

-¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso?-se preguntó a si mismo cruzando los brazos, Tai lo miro suplicante y el anciano termino por ceder.

-Está bien, solo por los años de amistad que tuve con tu padre, pero espero que te comprometas con el trabajo, anda, ve de una vez a asumir tu puesto-le dijo y el castaño asiento enérgicamente. Ese lugar era una bodega de la cual se transportaban varias cosas a distintos lugares, Era como un servicio de paquetería donde dejaban algunas cosas para que las llevaran a otros lados. Era un buen negocio utilizado por muchas empresas prestigiosas que estaban satisfechos con el compromiso, la dedicación y el profesionalismo que los integrantes de ese negocio le prestaban a cada una de sus entregas, envíos, y demás actividades. Tai se dirigió a la parte en donde se cargaban las cajas a los camiones, y luego de saludar a viarios viejos colegas se encargaba cargando pesadas cajas a los camiones de ahí.

-Ah, chingada madre, ¿Qué putas traen estas cajas?, ¿Piedras? Se quejó el castaño

-No me sorprendería, en este lugar vienen a dar tantos y tan raros artefactos-le dijo un chico más o menos de su edad-me llamo Jonatán, pero dime Spider quieres-se presentó el muchacho y extendió su mano.

Soy Taichi Yagami, solo dime Tai.

-Bien Tai, démonos prisa, esto es agotador sabes.

-Sí, lo es, y mucho.-le dio la razón el moreno. El castaño estuvo cargando varias cajas con diferentes contenidos, todas muy pesadas por espacio de unas dos o tres horas, al terminar, agotado como era de suponerse, se acercó de nuevo al anciano con el que había hablado al llegar, y este le entrego algo de dinero. Tai checo la cantidad y frunció el ceño contrariado, era muy poco, demasiado, si su memoria no le fallaba antes ganaba más que en esa ocasión.

-Oye, es muy poco, ¿No?-le dijo al anciano que resoplo y lo miro por un rato antes de articular palabra.

-Son tiempos difíciles Tai, tu sabes que no siempre se les da un pago que esperan recibir, no puedo darte más que eso porque no hay para más, lo siento chico, pero así están las cosas, y si pretendes ayudar a tu madre con los gastos de la casa será mejor que te aguantes, perdona, pero no por haber sido amigo desde la infancia de tu papá voy a tener un trato distinto contigo, él lo habría comprendido y espero que tú lo hagas.

-Sí, claro-Dijo con algo de recelo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse sin poner atención al hombre que lo llamo a gritos para tratar de hacerlo entender. Finalmente se rindió al ver que él tenía el mismo temperamento de su padre y siendo así, no lograría convencerlo de nada, así que dejo que el solo asimilara todo y superara sus problemas. Taichi viajaba callado y mirando por la ventana del autobús aun molesto, cansado y frustrado esperando las cosas mejoraran en algún momento y poder estar en paz como tanto deseaba. Llego finalmente a su casa y de inmediato se fue a su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama. No se levantó en todo el día después de eso.

El lunes había llegado y con ello la hora de regresar a estudiar, (disque), pensaba el castaño mientras caminaba junto con Kari rumbo al colegio, ambos iban callados, ella se veía radiante como siempre, mientras que a él se le notaba bastante molesto, caminaron un buen tramo en silencio y sin dirigirse ni una sola mirada, hasta que después de no soportar más ese maldito tormento silencioso, Davis se detuvo en seco y Hikari lo noto en seguida, lo miro por unos segundos para después animarse y preguntarle la razón de su reacción.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-pregunto con su tan acostumbrado tono de voz dulce e inocente.

-Te gusta el hijo de puta de T.K. verdad-dijo sin rodeos, directamente expreso aquello que lo incomodaba bastante desde hace días atrás, desde que salieron todos juntos de paseo, desde ese día las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos dos, y el chico ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba sacar fuera eso que llevaba dentro, necesitaba deshacerse de esa duda, para bien o para mal necesitaba que ella le diera respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, y sin importar que respondiera el resistiría sus palabras.

-Tal vez… un poco-dijo ella con total sinceridad, después de todo nunca había sido buena para ocultar algo a alguien y mucho menos a su mejor amigo, el, quien la conocía a la perfección, sabía desde antes de que ella emitiera palabra alguna, cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad.

-Lo sabía… chingada madre-dijo por lo bajo-¿Ese cabron también siente algo por ti no?

-Sí, y me lo confesó.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Lo mismo que te he dicho a ti desde hace mucho, que no puedo tener una relación.

-No me digas que a pesar de que él también te gusta le fuiste con el mismo puto cuento con el que diario me tienes a mi desconcertado, confundido y encabronado. Le dijiste a él también que no puedes, no debes y no quieres, pero sin darle razón alguna, ¡puta madre!-estalló el sin poder contenerse más, Hikari lo miro con los ojos vidriados y una expresión muy molesta en el rostro.

-No es ningún puto cuento, es la verdad, él no me gusta mucho para empezar, y si te interesa saber por qué no puedo, no debo y no quiero tener una relación es porque estoy enferma. Mi hermano y mi madre tienen que estar siempre a mi lado, atados, pro mi maldita condición, no quiero tener a otra persona en la misma jodida situación, no quiero ser una carga para T.K., tampoco una carga para ti Davis, pero si quieres creer que solo soy una maldita bruja que juega con los sentimientos de la gente, allá tú, no voy a tratar de que me creas-Dicho esto se marchó corriendo dejando a Davis muy atrás mientras que este no podía articular palabra alguna debido a la impresión que ella había dejado en él, solo se quedó quieto mirando el lugar donde antes estaba su amiga, y después rugió molesto más que nada consigo mismo.

-Ta madre, ¡Soy un pinche pendejo!...

Tai se frotaba las sienes con las gemas de los dedos tratando de disminuir la fuerte migraña que tenía, si de por si, al llegar a la escuela tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, este se acrecentó al tener que memorizar tantos nombres, lugares, fechas ya acontecimientos de la clase de historia. Permanecía recargad en el barandal mirando un partido en el campo de futbol más grande de la escuela el cual estaba justo enfrente del edificio donde estaba su salón mientras que seguía tratando de calmar el dolor, cosa que no conseguía y solo se impacientaba y estresaba más.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Matt al verlo tan decaído como se le notaba, con ojeras y fatiga en el rostro.

-No pude dormir muy bien anoche, y me duele como no te putas puedes imaginar la cabeza, como una pinche patada bien dada en los bajos, así o más me duele wey.

-Jaja, entonces debe ser un muy fuerte dolor, ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir anoche?

-Por muchas razones, ninguna en especial solo… estrés supongo, he tenido unos días agitados últimamente y no me he podido relajar como quisiera, bueno, supongo que eso me saco por tener una vida tan acarreada.

-¿Cómo que problemas has tenido?

-Más que nada de dinero, trato de ayudar en casa, pero los gastos son muchos, sin tener que contar las medicinas de mi hermana, comida, renta, agua, luz eléctrica, las cosas que Hikari necesite en su escuela, el dinero que gasto para transportarme hasta aquí, etcétera, han sido de los días más difíciles pero siempre salimos adelante.

-Bueno, si quieres yo…

-No Matt, ya te he dicho que no me gusta tener que depender de otros, si tu intensión es prestarme dinero, no gracias, quiero ganarme las cosas a base de mi duro esfuerzo.

-Bueno, si estás seguro…

-Lo estoy-Los chicos se quedaron callados mientras seguían con los ojos fijos en el juego de futbol, un chico llamo a Matt y este de inmediato reacciono y le indico que iba en un momento.

-Tengo que irme, es un integrante de la banda, veré que es lo que quiere.

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Bueno, ah, antes de olvidarlo, toma-dijo ye entrego una hoja morada doblada en varias partes-es para Sora, y ni se te ocurra leerla-le dijo bastante ruborizado.

-Tranquilo amigo, no lo are-Dijo ye rubio se alejó bastante desconfiado, Tai miro lo que parecía ser una carta y comenzó a desdoblarla para leerla.

-Creí que no la leerías-dijo una voz femenina y el chico se dio la vuelta para ver detrás de el a Mimi, asomándose por la ventana recargada en el marco d está sonriendo de lado y con una ceja levantada.

-No la leeré solo… revisare la ortografía-dijo aunque más que respuesta sonaba como pregunta.

-Pues no creo que seas el más indicado, eres muy bueno en química pero en ortografía no lo eres tanto.-Sonrió al igual del chico que se acercó mas y puso sus manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana junto a las de la castaña.

-¿Qué tanto has hecho?-le pregunto ella rompiendo el prolongado aunque no incomodo silencio que se creó por un instante.

-Nada, sufrir por un maldito dolor de cabeza-dijo mientras que recordaba aquel dolor y comenzaba a sufrir por el nuevamente, bien dicen, que el dolor es mental, y si no piensas en él, no te afecta, pero él pensó, y ahora sufría por ello. Pero ese sufrimiento fue cesando al sentir una presión sobre las sienes que se movía en forma de círculos, eran los dedos de la castaña los que estaban sobre él y que calmaban el dolor aunque fuera un poco. El chico la miro a la cara y noto que ella tenía la vista concentrada en su alborotado cabello, y en sus manos mientras que continuaba masajeando al chico.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto ella dejando aquel masaje de lado y mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa muy satisfecha consigo misma por su labor.

-Algo-dijo el simplemente devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Y qué es eso que te queja?, porque no creo que te duela la cabeza solo porque si, ¿no dormiste bien?

-bueno, la verdad no, he tenido mucho en que pensar estos días.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Problemas en casa. Líos que trato de resolver y que me meten en más líos, conseguí un empleo de cargador en una bodega para conseguir algo de dinero pero me recibo una paga que es menos del esfuerzo que realizo, Estoy algo cansado, y sobre todo molesto, tengo que cargar con todo yo solo y eso es fatigante como no te lo puedes imaginar.

-¿Cómo que tu solo?, Tai, no exageres.

-¡Exagerar!, Ja, no exagero, claro, como tú nunca has tenido que sufrir las carencias que yo sufro a diario, no sabes lo que se siente verdad, no, ¿Por qué habrías de sentirlo? Todo se te ha servido en bandeja de plata, naciste en cuna de oro mientras que yo ni siquiera tengo un padre que me apoye-Rugió el chico molesto, aunque no con ella, solo molesto, había estado guardando todo ese tiempo eso y se había desquitado (sin querer), con la primera persona que pudo, y para hacer todo aun peor, esa persona había sido Mimi, la chica que lo único que hiso fue interesarse en él un poco.

-Lo siento, no te quise molestar-dijo ella con la voz un débil mientras se retiraba, Tai el tomo de la muñeca para evitar que se alejara más.

-No, espera, fue mi culpa, perdóname, no fue mi intensión descargar toda mi frustración contigo solo… no me pude contener, casi nunca puedo, me es… difícil, como no te lo podría explicar.

-No hay problema-dijo y se zafó del agarre moviendo con brusquedad la mano y alejándose del chico sin intención alguna de escuchar nada más que viniera de él. Taichi se sintió como un completo estúpido, después entro de nuevo al salón y el día transcurrió un tanto tranquilo, hasta la clase de Arte.

-Bien alumnos, ahora, lo que quiere s que estudiemos los estilos de la arquitectura, y un gran interés mío, es que conozcan el estilo Barroco, por lo cual e decidido asignarles por parejas un proyecto que consistirá en que visiten algún edificio de ese tipo en la ciudad, y me entreguen un reporte escrito en el que describan, dicho edificio, no se preocupen, habrá suficientes para que todos puedan estudiar uno, y tampoco se alboroten por conseguir un compañero, ya he hecho las selecciones-una gran cantidad de gritos molestos se escucharon en el aula-silencio, nada me ara cambiar de parecer, así que ya se chingaron-dijo lo último en voz baja y comenzó a leer los nombres de cada pareja.

Tai no prestaba atención alguna a todo eso, solo prestaba su atención a la chica castaña que miraba al frente sin voltear ni por un segundo, hasta que sintió la penetrante mirada del castaño y volteo a verlo de reojo. El, la miraba fijamente, con una expresión apenada y un tanto suplicante de perdón, sonrió levemente y volvió a ver al maestro que continuaba con los nombres, y justo en ese momento, dijo el suyo.

-Mimi Tachikawa, trabajaras con… Taichi Yagami-La joven volteo de inmediato a ver al castaño que seguía mirándola solo que esta vez, con una expresión de sorpresa y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Ella también sonrió aunque de distinta manera, lo hacía bastante nerviosa.

Era de noche, la obscuridad era lo único que se veía en la residencia de los Yagami. No había ni un solo ruido, hasta que una puerta se comenzó a abrir para dejar salir de su habitación una silueta indistinguible, la cual se acercó hasta donde se encontraba una mochila y de esta tomo una libreta con el nombre "Tai", escrito en grafiti, la puso sobre la mesa de la cocina y tomo un bolígrafo para escribir sobre ella, las palaras no eran muy distinguibles por la obscuridad, pero aquella silueta continuaba escribiendo, hasta terminar con la frase

"Lo siento, adiós"

_Continuara…_

_Hey que ped… que pasa, como han estado, jaja, me retrase unas emana con el fic verdad, em. Disculpas a todo el mundo, es que estuve algo ocupado estos días y bueno, pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo, eso es lo importante a fin de cuentas no, jaja, espero sigan leyendo, dejen Reviews, entre más reviews más rápido actualizo, jaja, espero que estén muy bien, pásensela chico, hay nos veremos, cuando nos veamos._


	14. 14Fe al cielo

_**14-Fe al cielo**_

Matt Ishida no era un chico de los que acostumbraban estar nerviosos por una chica, claro que no, él era el típico galán conquistador que tenía a cuanta chica deseara tener, comiendo de la palma de su mano, cosa de la cual nunca abusaba, o casi nunca ya que en ocasiones si sacaba provecho de eso y lograba cosas grandes por su talento y popularidad con las chicas. En fin, el caso era que para él no era normal estar casi temblando fuera de un local de flores esperando a ver a una chica pelirroja para poder decirle algo de suma importancia para él, pero ese día eso era precisamente lo que le pasaba y el más sorprendido por esa "absurda situación" era precisamente ese rubio de ojos azules que en ese momento comenzaba a caminar a paso lento pero decidido al interior del local con la intensión de poder encontrar a la chica que tanto ansiaba poder ver.

El rubio caminaba buscando con la mirada por todas partes a la joven pelirroja sin éxito alguno al principio, pero luego, detrás de un arreglo floral con rosas blancas, rosas y rojas logro distinguir su mirada que no tardó mucho en cruzarse con la suya y al momento de esto ella le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Matt?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-El muchacho tardo un poco en reaccionar y después de carraspear un poco para aclararse la voz hablo, o trato de hacerlo

-Ah… y… yo, yo- Tartamudeo el nervioso muchacho

-¿Si?- Dijo la chica para tratar de animar al muchacho para terminar de decirle lo que había ido a hablar con ella.

-Yo me preguntaba si tu… tu quisieras…-El chico se detuvo y respiro hondo- ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al cine mañana?-Dijo atropelladamente el muchacho logrando hacer que la chica abriera de par en par los ojos por la impresión.

-Ah… claro, me gustaría salir contigo y los muchachos-Dijo para luego desviar su atención a un montón de flores con las que comenzó a hacer un hermoso ramo.

-No yo… me refiero a que salgamos, solo tú y yo- la chica soltó las flores al escuchar eso y de inmediato se agacho para recogerlas, el rubio se acercó a ella para ayudarle a recoger el montón de flores esparcidas en el suelo- So… solo, si tú quieres claro- Agrego mientras levantaban las flores.

-Ósea, tu y yo solos como… ¿Cómo en una cita?-Ambos se pusieron de pie y el chico sostenía muchas más flore que la joven que de inmediato puso las que llevaba sobre un estante cercano a ella.

-Pues… si, como una cita precisamente.- Dijo y entrego las flores a la chica que las tomo sonriéndole al muchacho- si tú… quieres, claro.

-Matt, me encantaría salir en una cita contigo.- Dijo para liberarlo de su nerviosismo logrando hacerlo soltar un suspiro bastante aliviado.

-¿Esta bien mañana a las Cinco?

-Sí, pasa por mí, estaré aquí mismo.

-Bien… -Dijo el muchacho notoriamente más relajado y mucho más feliz de lo que podía recordar haberlo visto antes Sora…

-¿Qué tal ahora?-Pregunto la castaña a su tutor el cual bostezo mientras tomaba la libreta donde la chica había realizado algunos ejercicios y demás cosas que el chico le había pedido hacer.

-Esta bien aunque tardaste mucho en hacerlo, hemos estado repasando esto todo el día y ya debería quedarte lo suficientemente claro como para que puedas hacerlo en menos tiempo.

-Lo siento, tratare de no ser tan inútil la próxima vez-dijo ella fingiendo enfado.

-No quise decir algo para ofenderte solo…

-Tai, tranquilo-Dijo ella para callar a su nervioso compañero quien temía haberla hecho enfadar nuevamente, la castaña le sonrió al joven que le devolvió el gesto y luego siguieron estudiando. Se encontraban en la biblioteca de la escuela repasando como era su costumbre formulas y demás cosas que tuvieran que ver con química, razón por la cual ambos se encontraban bastante aburridos.

-¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy?-dijo con voz suplicante la chica al joven que la miro cerio pero después fue ablandando su expresión.

-Está bien, terminamos por hoy, aunque no avanzamos mucho.

-Tranquilo, lo repondremos otro día, hoy estoy verdaderamente agotada por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar en el día, ha sido uno de los más duros de todo el semestre.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Ah, y eso sin contar el proyecto de Arte, es cierto, creo que deberíamos aprovechar este momento para quedar en algo, ¿No te parece?

-¿Como que quedar en algo?-pregunto confundido el muchacho mientras metía todas sus cosas en su mochila.

-Sí, quedar en que día visitaremos que lugar.

-Ah…-El muchacho se rasco la cabeza alborotándose aún más el cabello-¿Cuándo puedes ir?

-Por mi puede ser cuando sea.

-¿Incluso hoy?-pregunto el muchacho con intensión solo de molestar o reñir con la chica.

-Sí, incluso hoy y ahora mismo, ya tengo en mente un lugar, no es muy conocido y sería mejor porque así nuestro trabajo sería más original y estoy segura que eso ayudaría a la calificación.- El muchacho la miro un poco desilusionado por que la respuesta de la chica no era la que esperaba pero después concluyo con que era mejor cuanto antes.

-Ok, que sea hoy, ¿Qué lugar visitaremos?

-Ya lo sabrás, ahora vamos.- Dijo y se puso de pie la joven castaña.

-Espera, ¿Esperas que valla contigo a un lugar que no se ni cual es ni dónde está?

La chica se giró para mirarlo y sonriéndole totalmente complacida le respondió.

-En la última cita tú me llevaste a un lugar que no sabía cuál era ni donde estaba, ahora es mi turno.- Dicho eso se retiró esperando el chico la siguiera.

-¿Entonces eso conto como una cita?-Se preguntó en voz baja el chico mientras se apresuraba para alcanzar a la chica que ya se encontraba bastante lejos de él. Rápido se puso a su lado y continuaron su camino hasta fuera de la escuela y la chica seguía caminando sin dar explicación alguna.

-Espera, ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto con impaciencia el muchacho.

-Ya lo veras, ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa, no te preocupes, no es muy lejos de aquí.- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la chica, durante el camino el joven castaño siguió insistiendo con su misma duda pero cada vez que preguntaba, la respuesta volvia a ser la misma, "Es una sorpresa", "Ya lo sabrás", "Solo espera quieres". Finalmente el chico se resignó y continuo caminando a su lado en total silencio mientras que ella observaba a su alrededor buscando lugares en la ciudad que le sirvieran para orientarse, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que visito el lugar al que en ese preciso momento se dirigía, pero finalmente lo encontró y se encamino más a prisa a este dejando al chico que caminaba con ella muy atrás.

Davis caminaba a paso lento con la cabeza agachada rumbo a casa, ese no había sido su día en absoluto, exámenes sorpresa, había olvidado en casa el dinero para comprar comida y también la tarea de matemáticas en la que invirtió toda la tarde del día de ayer y para colmo, había discutido con Hikari de modo que parecía nunca volverían a ser siguiera amigos. Gruño al recordar eso y se detuvo recargándose en una pared. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y después las puso detrás de su cabeza, tratando de pensar en cómo solucionar las cosas. Era tarde, seguramente ya estaría en casa, ella no era una chica que acostumbraba salir con amigos muy a menudo, era más una chica que invertía su tiempo en el estudio o en ayudar a su madre con lo que podía, además que para la familia Yagami, por la condición en que se encontraba la menor, les era más cómodo y menos inquietante, saber a todas horas en donde estaba.

-Creo que iré a su casa- Se dijo en un susurro para volver a caminar rumbo a donde vivía la joven, pero se detuvo apenas se separó de la pared pues se estrelló con un chico rubio.

-Davis, que sorpresa.- Lo saludo el joven

-Hola T.K.- Dijo con tono seco el muchacho al identificar al joven con el que acababa de chocar- ¿Qué haces por aquí?, Seguramente vienes para ir a ver a Hikari.

-No es mala idea en realidad pero, no, mi hermano fue a ver a Sora y yo quise acompañarlo, es agradable por aquí, no hay tanto ruido ni tanta gente como en donde vivimos. Es relajante este ambiente.

-No para mí- Susurro el muchacho

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, nada T.K., oye, y… ¿Qué contigo y Hikari?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo sabes muy bien T.K., creo que no hace falta que me explique- Ambos chicos cambiaron sus expresiones amistosas por unas más serias mientras se miraban fijamente sin desviar su atención a nada más.

-Creo que el momento llego, supongo sabes lo que siento, y lo que tu sientes déjame decirte que es más que obvio.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces antes T.K., no te preocupes por eso- Davis parecía ponerse aún más serio conforme continuaba esa platica ya nada amistosa.

-¿Y entonces qué?, ¿Me golpearas para que me aleje de ella?

-Aunque no lo creas T.K., no soy partidario de la violencia, además, golpeándote solo lograría alejar a Hikari aún más de mí.

-¿Aún más?- Repitió el muchacho mientras sonreía al ver que podía enterarse de algo que le favoreciera. El castaño se dio cuenta de su error aunque considero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse y mejor continuo con total seguridad en sí mismo.

-No he hecho las cosas del mejor modo posible últimamente, puede decirse que la he cagado, pero confió plenamente en que lograre arreglar las cosas con el tiempo.

-Pues espero que te valla bien, compa.- Dijo sonriéndole de forma burlona al castaño que apretó el puño con rabia pero que después lo relajo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por lo que a mí me pase, putito, me las arreglare, siempre lo hago, sabes, he sido el amigo de Hikari desde que éramos unos pequeños niños, he compartido con ella más de lo que te puedas imaginar y me atrevo a decir que la conozco incluso mejor que su propio hermano mayor. – El rubio tenso la quijada y respirando hondo para poder tranquilizarse y continúo.

-Valla, debe ser frustrante entonces que a pesar de compartir tanto como dices con ella, ella siga despreciándote cada que tratas de acercarle, eso debe significar algo, ¿No te parece?- El castaño ya no seguiría conteniéndose ni un segundo más, estaba listo y dispuesto a partirle la cara a agolpes al rubio que tenía frente a él, pero hizo un esfuerzo como nunca antes había hecho y se contuvo para evitar cometer alguna estupidez.

-Sabes, si, es muy frustrante, tal vez igual de frustrante como debe ser para alguien que lo ha tenido todo y que en su vida nunca antes ninguna chica lo rechazo, lo rechacen.

-¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?

-Tu sabrás, la noche en que salimos todo el grupo tengo entendido que te le declaraste, y al día siguiente fuiste a su casa para regalarle flores, te vi cuando llegaste y escuche la plática que tuvieron en la que te rechazo nuevamente. Kari no pudo verlo pero yo observe como hacías un berrinche al irte, eso fue lo mejor de ese fin de semana.- El rubio enfureció pero se contuvo para evitar llegar a una confrontación física que sabía no podría ganar.

-Ríe cuanto puedas Davis, no lo aras una vez que sea yo el que este con Kari.

-Eso está por verse, pendejo. – Ambos chicos guardaron silencio mirándose fijamente por un rato hasta que algo llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Davis, hola-El aludido volteo y miro a Matt que caminaba en dirección a ellos.

-Hola Matt, ya me entere de que viniste a invitar a salir a Sora, por tu expresión creo que fue todo un éxito la proposición.

-Sí, estas en lo Cierto, bueno, me marcho, ¿Te iras conmigo T.K. o te quedaras a hablar con Davis?

-No, Davis y yo ya terminamos de hablar ¿verdad, amigo?- El castaño sonrió fingidamente y contesto ablandando su voz.

-Por supuesto, los veré luego, tengo algo que hacer, en la casa de Hikari.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos-Dijo Matt quien no noto el cambio de humor de su hermano antes de marcharse. Davis no les quito los ojos de encima hasta que ambos se encontraban ya muy lejos de él, respiro hondo y se apresuró para ir a casa de Hikari y disculparse con ella esperando todo saliera bien.

Taichi miraba el lugar al que Mimi lo había llevado, apenas cruzo la puerta se sorprendió por todo lo que algo ahí, era un lugar muy distinto a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, hermosos vitrales adornaban las ventanas, y las paredes tenían finos y bellos decorados, todas y cada una de ellas tenía un aire y una forma que parecía ser única y se podía notar el detenimiento y esfuerzo invertido en cada detalle de esa iglesia.

-Por fuera parece un simple y antiguo edificio japonés, por dentro resulta ser una iglesia católica, muy interesante en realidad.- Dijo el muchacho mientras miraba y caminaba adentrándose más en el lugar pasando la mano por las bancas de madera tan viejas como el resto del lugar.

-Construida por los católicos establecidos aquí y los japoneses que seguían esta religión, sabrás que en los tiempos en que se levantó este edificio no había permiso alguno para predicar otra religión y el castigo era la pena de muerte.

-Sí, algo de eso se, la historia no es una de mis materias favoritas, ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?

-Cuando vivía, mi madre me traía aquí en varias ocasiones, no muy seguido pero recuerdo con toda claridad esos días, me esfuerzo por no olvidar nada que tenga que ver con mi madre.

-Venias a una iglesia Católica, entonces tu eres…

-Sí, pocos lo saben en realidad, como también pocos saben, como dije antes, de la existencia de este edificio.

-Wow-El muchacho seguía recorriendo el lugar admirando cada detalle y apreciando el arte encontrado en el.- Sabes una cosa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la chica que seguía en el mismo punto desde que había llegado a ese lugar, se encontraba recargada en una pared solo mirando al chico ir de un lado a otro curioseando por aquí y por allá.

-También yo soy católico, bueno, más o menos, mi padre era católico, y le pidió a mi madre que se casaran por la iglesia y cuando nací que fuera bautizado, pocas veces me he parado en una iglesia en realidad.

-¿No tienes fe en dios o…?

-No es eso, bueno, más o menos, creo que dios existe, o que existe alguna fuerza creadora de la vida, pero no creo que todo en este mundo pase por ello, siempre he creído que está bien creer en dios y que decir que todo sucede por él, es irresponsable, y tú, ¿eres muy religiosa?

-Algo sí, no digo que siga las palabras de la biblia al pie de la letra, pero tengo fe en mi creencia religiosa, y aunque suene tonto, hacerlo en muchas ocasiones me anima y me ayuda a sentirme bien.-El muchacho sonrió y le dio nuevamente la espalda a la chica para mirar aquella figura de enorme tamaño puesta sobre la pared, un hombre clavado en una cruz con una corona de espinas en la cabeza.

-No soy ateo, creo en Dios, en la virgen, Cristo, los santos, etc., el punto es que la verdad no muy a menudo hablo sobre ellos porque creo que al hacerlo los aria enojar, hago miles de cosas que estoy seguro no le satisfacen mucho y la verdad hay varias de las que no me arrepiento ni un poquito, creo ser un discípulo de hacer lo que me da la gana y no creer que por ello me castigaran.

-¿Alguna mala experiencia es lo que te hace pensar así?-indago con una sonrisa de complicidad la chica y el joven que volteo a mirarla sonrió de misma forma.

-Más o menos, me han pasado tantas cosas que me hacen pensar, ¿Qué clase de Dios hace que alguien sufra así?, luego me contesto que él es un espectador, y que ni ayuda ni perjudica.- El muchacho se acercó más a Mimi que lo miraba fijamente, se quitó la mochila que llevaba cargando en un hombro y la dejo sobre una de las bancas y de inmediato comenzó a resbalar muy lentamente.- Sabes, y aunque si ayudara rezarle a un santo la verdad no lo haría porque soy un cabron, no creo merecer que alguien me ayude, y siempre e creído que soy responsable por todo lo que me pase, ya sea bueno o malo, muchas veces he visto a la gente echarle la culpa a Dios de sus problemas y de sus buenos momentos a la suerte, y viceversa, por eso llego a la conclusión de que es mejor tomar las cosas con responsabilidad y saberse causante de todo lo relacionado con uno, buenas y malas experiencias por igual, y no echarle la culpa a Dios a conveniencia propia.- La chica miro al joven y noto algo oculto entre todas sus palabras, como algún resentimiento u odio guardado muy dentro de él, no supo exactamente a que se debía pero sabía que tras todas esas palabras algo había y no sabía porque, pero quería averiguar que era.

-Tienes una opinión sobre la religión muy compleja.

-Algo, creo, para resumir puedo decirte que al cielo no le tengo fe, sé que todo lo que obtenga yo me lo busque y yo me lo gane, porque todo lo que me gano lo gano por mí mismo.

Mimi solo sonrió al muchacho que le devolvió la sonrisa y sus miradas se fijaron una sobre la otra, parecía como si sus ojos se atrajeran como imanes y parecía ser que tenían bastante fuerza por que lograban atraer a ambos jóvenes uno al otro más y más cada segundo. Estaban a punto de rosar sus labios cuando un ruido los hiso reaccionar y evitar llevar a cabo el acto que estaban por iniciar. La mochila del castaño se encontraba en el piso y de esta se habían salido varias libretas y bolígrafos, de inmediato ambos jóvenes se agacharon para tomar todos los artículos repartidos en el piso, sin dialogar ni mirarse a la cara, el muchacho recogió todos los bolígrafos y la joven tenía en sus manos las libretas. El chico metió los bolígrafos y luego la castaña metió una por una las libretas, hasta toparse con una que llamo su atención, la cual se quedó, era una que en la portada llevaba escrito el nombre del chico.

-¿Y esto es?- El joven titubeo y levanto una mano con intensión de quitarle la libreta pero no supo qué cosa, lo hiso cambiar de opinión y dejarla leer el contenido de esta. La chica leía los títulos de cada hoja los cuales parecían ser nombres de canciones y si su instinto no le fallaba creía saber de qué género eran esas canciones.

-Son canciones, mis canciones, nueve en total.

-Valla, esto es… ¿Son canciones cien por ciento propias?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque, no soy una experta en el tema pero, me parecen muy buenas- El chico se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada al escuchar a la chica.

-Pues, gracias- El chico se volteó y miro nuevamente a su alrededor mientras la chica seguía leyendo el contenido de la libreta para después pasar todas las hojas tan rápido como podía hasta toparse con algo que parecía no ser una canción sino una nota o un mensaje, leyó este y no tardó mucho en percatarse de que no era un simple mensaje.

-O… ¿Oye, y todo lo escrito aquí lo escribiste tú?

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué robo ideas a otros raperos?-dijo con un tono divertido fingiendo enojo.

-No, no me refiero a eso sino… a esto-Dijo con una expresión desencajada y dándole al chico la libreta para que la revisara, el muchacho de inmediato la tomo y leyó con cuidado la nota que se encontraba en su libreta.- Tai eso parece una…

-Una nota de suicidio…- La interrumpió el chico con una expresión de temor en el rostro- Y está escrita con la letra de mi hermana.- El muchacho de inmediato se marchó corriendo del lugar seguido por la castaña que lo logro detener para sugerirle tomar un taxi hasta su casa para así llegar más rápido que en un autobús.

-Hikari, estas aquí hija- Dijo la señora Yagami al entrar a su hogar, esa tarde había podido salir antes de lo previsto y llevaba consigo varias bolsas con alimentos que acababa e comprar- Tai… ¿alguno de los dos está aquí?-dijo sin obtener ninguna respuesta, puso las bolsas en el suelo para poder cerrar la puerta y después escucho algo parecido a un sollozo proveniente de la cocina- ¿Hikari?- La señora Yagami se adentró a la cocina en la que encontró a su hija sentada en un rincón de esta, manchada de sangre que provenía de sus muñecas las cuales ella misma había cortado con un cuchillo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo a pocos centímetros de la pálida joven- ¡Hikari!-exclamo a punto de romper en llanto la mujer al ver a la semiinconsciente chica que reacciono al escuchar a su madre.

-Perdón… de verdad… lo siento Mamá…

_Continuara…_

E vuelto, si, si, luego de unas buenas vacaciones, hora de estar de vuelta en los fics, verán, para librarme de las tenciones de la escuela escribo los fics, y así me relajo un poco, pero si no hay clases pues prefiero hacer otras cosas y bueno, los fics, se me olvida continuarlos, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez, y espero no estén muy molestos por mi prolongada ausencia, los saludo y agradezco que sigan leyendo o hayan empezado a leer este fic, paz.


End file.
